Angels of the moon
by Mirialia Alden
Summary: Angels of the Moon, una banda famosa unidos por los hilos del destino, pero los cantantes principales estan unidos por el amor a una chica. El destino los juntara otra vez y una leyenda ancestral se volvera real? Descubranlo. Lunarshipping (mi creacion) Yami/AtemxOCxYugi. en hiatus
1. Prologo

Okaeri nasaoi (Bienvienidos) a nuestra nueva historia

Yami: Ahora cantante

Mirialia: Bueno si, pero ahora salgo con ustedes, pero a Link no le gusta que sea peliblanca, porque parezco prima de Kisara

Seto: Si, pero al menos tu voz es aceptable no como otros, porque la mia es una belleza

Bakura: oye yo no canto solo toco instrumentos y el instrumento de mi novio

Ryou sale sonrojado grita: BAKURA se discreto

Yugi: Pero ahora es otra cosa no?

Mirialia: respondiendo a todos ustedes, Bakura vuelve a ser indiscreto y te dejo eunuco, Seto tu voz esta hecha con autotune, y Yugi es que ahora seremos pareja con Yami

Yami: 0_0 excuse moi (perdone usted en francés)

Mirialia: sere pareja tanto tuya como de Yugi este fic pero no te vayas por las ramas no habrá lemon porque no es lo mio

Yugi sonrojado ve a un Link desmayado por la actuación

Marik: al menos esta vez nos volviste a incluir

Malik: yo no había aparecido en ningún fic hasta ahora

Mirialia: Lo se pero ahora son las parejas de los integrantes de Angels of the moon, aunque esto esta basado ligeramente un manga/anime llamado Kaika Phrase o frase sensual en español

Yami y yugi se desmayan

Mirialia: shush la empezó la epidemia de desmayos

Joey: creo que no les gusto la idea de un menage trois (trio en francés)

Mirialia roja como la granda: No habra trio, al menos a lo que sexo se refiere, pero si será un triangulo amoroso pero digamos que entre Yugi y yo no habra pelea por Yami

Yugi Bueno al menos no habra problema

Yami: Mirialia como va a estar eso

Mirialia: mejor deja que lean el fic y ya vemos, las actualizaciones serán lentas porque no he escrito todo el fic tengo que ver y leer el anime para poder adaptar bien mis ideas, pero no será una adaptación de la serie. bueno Yami haz el disclaimer para comenzar por favor, estará un tiempo a prueba para ver sin la dan de baja, si lo hacen hare una cuenta en wattpad aparte de la que tengo para que lo lean

Yami: Disclaimer Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama. Kaikan Phrase es de Mayu Shinjo, la letra de cuervo de media noche o Midnight Crow es de Lucifer, solo se toman para diversión

Comenzamos:

* * *

Angels of the moon

Prologo

En el estadio de Domino se escuchaba bitores y gritos para la banda que tocaba la música favorita de muchas chicas que oían la letra que cantaba un chico de tez moreno claro con el cabello tricolor que desafiaba la gravedad, la voz era sexy a oidos de las fans. con un bajo estaba joven moreno con el cabello güero color arena vestido con un traje de piel que se le adhería como si fuera una segunda capa de piel y el tecladista tocaba un peliblanco de ojos negros vestido con pantalones de cuero y una camisa sin mangas de color blanco. Una guitarra acompañaba al fondo de la canción era un pelicafe con un pantalón de mezclilla negro ajustado, camia de manga larga negra con coberturas de cuero blancas y también una gabardina de cuero blanca sin mangas completado con hombreras y cintas de cinturón en las mangas de la playera.

El corista de cabello tricolor pero sin los rayos dorados como el moreno portaba un pantalón negro de mezclilla ajustado, brazaletes en las muñecas junto a banda en sus brazos desnudos que dejaba ver su playera negra sin mangas, un cinturón azul grisáceo y para coronar un cinturón de cuello en negro, también el mismo vestuario lo traía el cantante de la banda pero también incluía una especie de capa negra no muy larga que llegaba a su cintura, toda la ropa dejaba ver los poderosos cuerpos del grupo de Angels of the Moon pero el más impresionante era Yami Atem Sennen el vocalista de la banda, que cantaba su ultimo éxito Midnight Crow o en español cuervo de media noche.

El chico la letra de la cancion decia:

 **Kanashimi no juu ni utareta**

 **kizuguchi o gamu de fusai de**

 **DJ to waratteitara**

 **chimamire no namida ga ochita**

(Disparada por un arma de sufrimiento

he cerrado la herida con un poco de cinta

riendo con el DJ mis lagrimas de sangre caen)

 **Komi ageru kuyashisa o**

 **nadamete nemurou**

 **ima ha tada asa o matusi**

 **karasu ni nareba ii sa**

(Concilie el sueño para calmar el

pesar que se desborda dentro de mi.

Si tan solo pudiera convertirme en un

cuervo que espera por un nuevo dia)

 **Yume ha itsumo sora no kanata ni aru**

 **kyou yori takaku tobu tame ni aru**

 **taiyou no naka itsuka tsuki nuketara**

 **yami no you no kuroi tsubasa mo**

 **tenshi ni mieru sa**

(Los sueños se encuentran mas allá de las nubes por lo que

vamos a puntar para volar aun más alto que antes

algún día voy atravesar el sol entonces sin importar mis oscuras y negras alas

todavía me veo como un ángel)

Al cantar la última nota las luces se apagaron dando por terminado el concierto, todas las fans gritaron como posesas, las luces se volvieron a encender. el tricolor mayor se aproximo al micrófono -Gracias chicas eso es todo por ahora.-

Las chicas pedían encoré, pero Yami se alejo del escenario tomando por la cintura Yugi que saludo con la mano a las fans mientras Seto, Bakura y Marik se inclinaron para despedirse de sus admiradoras retirándose tras bambalinas.

Poco después del concierto la pareja vocalista llego a su casa, se vistieron para dormir y se acostaron en la cama pero Yami paseaba de una lado a otro de la habitación el tricolor menor le observaba desde la cama

-Que hastió cantar lo mismo una y otra vez-

Yugi lo miro sentado y sin avisar el mayor puso su cabeza en el regazo de su pareja al acostarse horizontal en la cama

-Se que has tenido un bloqueo, o que nadie componga letras que nos gusten- contesto el tricolor menor

-Yami tu puedes hacerlo-

-No lo sé Yugi, solo quisiera encontrar la punta del triangulo que nos hace falta-

-Ya verás que la encontraremos-

-Ella debe escribir letras que nos inspiren-

-Yami, ya verás que Ra no la enviara porque te volví a encontrar igual que Bakura a Ryou y Marik a Malik, incluso Seto que no aceptaba como su pareja Joey.

-No sabes cómo me gustaria encontrar a Ayla, ella era nuestra luna en el cielo oscuro- se durmio Yami

-Lo se Yami- consolo Yugi viendo por la ventana oyendo a Yami con la respiracion acompasada

Poco sabian que Ra y Bastet la diosa lunar del hogar, acudieron a su ayuda dandoles la reencarnacion de su amada sacerdotisa lunar.

* * *

Espero que les guste el nuevo fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! como dije estará a prueba y las actualizaciones serán lentas porque tengo que escribir mas episodios

déjenme un review si les gusto

saludos


	2. Encontrando a mi alma gemela 2

Okaeri nasai (Bienvienidos) a un nuevo episodio

Yami: Me encanta como me pones, rockero y mas vistiendo despampanante para mi Aibou

Mirialia: Bueno es que te ves re bien de cuero (sonrojo) además siempre te has visto bien en la serie =D

Seto: Me pones tocando diferentes instrumentos y de paso al cachorro como pareja

Joey: Gracias, y también pusiste a mi hermanita

Mirialia: Digamos que mientras los hikaris (las luces) son las parejas y digamos que ayudantes de los Yamis, si hasta Seto aquí será un Yami, tu hermana ser la ayudante de Duke pero no su pareja

Joey: ok

Bakura: Milly

Ryou: sale corriendo tapándole la boca para que no comenzara

Mirialia: Bakura sigue de indiscreto con tu vida sexual y te dejo sin Ryou (viendo el peliblanco mayor la mirada de Milly le echaba decidio callar)

Yugi: Me encanto la canción que escribiste para nosotros, y yo cantando primero que vergüenza.

Mirialia: Gracias tienes una bonita voz Yu-chan, en realidad era para una novela llamada la piedra del sol y la pierda de la luna pero lo deje en pendiente

Yami: Entonces era la canción para la novela

Mirialia: Sip, y también cantare con ustedes en algún momento pero sere su letrista

Link desmayado por la actuación se recupera y abraza posesivo a Milly frente a Atem

Marik: Creo que el esposo de milly no te quiere Atem

Malik: ni a Yugi

Mirialia: Link calma es solo una actuación, además estamos un poco ligados a la trama de Kaikan Phrase pero no es adaptacion

Yami y yugi se miran y luego se abrazan dándole a entender a Link que llos son pareja

Mirialia: link ellos son pareja calma

Joey: creo que no le gusto la idea de un menage trois (trio en francés)

Mirialia se sonroja: no se preocupen, lo que si es que me dio pena poner a Tea con mala junto a Vivian pero necesito que alguien haga el bashing

Yugi: Bueno al menos no habra problema hasta que se revele el destino no

Yami: Mirialia como va a estar eso del destino

Mirialia: mejor deja que lean el fic y será muy al estilo Tsukino los dioses van a meter su cuchara

Yugi: Bien haz el disclaimer Yami para comenzar

Mirialia: Si gracias

Yami: Disclaimer Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama. Kaikan Phrase es de Mayu Shinjo, my moon my sun es de Mirilia Paolini (o sea yo) Los personajes soloo se usan para diversión sin fin de lucro

Comenzamos:

* * *

Angels of the moon

Capitulo 1

Encontrando a mí segunda alma gemela.

Lumina caminaba de su casa a la preparatoria Domino era un día terrible para ella desde el comienzo de la mañana. Se había quedado dormida en casa de su padre porque no preparo la alarma el día anterior, no desayuno bien para colmo olvido que hoy era día de examen de matemáticas "Seguro reprobare de nuevo y a papa no le gustara" decía llorando sendos lagrimas como cascada porque tuvo que acelerara el paso. Hasta que llego a donde estaba un cartel que anunciaba a los cantantes de Angels of the moon, su grupo favorito, donde extendió la mano para pasarla a nivel de los pelos tanto de Yami Atem Sennen así como de Yugi Mutou pareja del lead cantante de los Angels, y de quienes estaba enamorada desde que el grupo saliera.

Sabia por las revistas que Yugi era bulleando cuando estaba en los primeros años de la prepa al igual que ella por su inusual apariencia (Lumina) y fue Yami quien acepto a Yugi cuando eran parecidos así que formaron una banda con los amigos de Yami, pero también estaba las parejas de estos que fueron sus compañeros en la prepa, ella los conoció en su primer año cuando se mudo. Pero ahora Angels of the moon estaban en su último año de la preparatoria, lo que vendría siendo el 11° grado (del sistema japonés).

-Bueno hoy hare mi mejor esfuerzo- susurro viendo los ojos carmesí y amatista correspondientemente de Yami y Yugi –Así que por favor deséenme suerte- dijo y salió corriendo porque ya era bastante tarde y tenía el examen en la segunda hora de la escuela.

Llego a la escuela se quedaría en castigo por la llegar tarde esa ocasión, pero valió la pena por ver a sus ídolos. El día transcurrió sin mayores tropiezos más que los de enfrentarse a las bulleyrs del salón, Tea Mazaki y Vivian Wong ardientes admiradora de Yami y Yugi, Lumina era su blanco por su apariencia albina y que era admiradora de los Angels pero en una revista siempre viendo a la pareja cantante se quedaba embelesada. Pero sabía algo de defensa personal, aprendido de uno de sus tíos, puesto que su padre jamás estaba en casa, su tío era un artista marcial de renombre así que le enseño para que pudiera defenderse si pasaba por el bullying.

Después de pasar por el salón de castigos, salió a la entrada de la escuela para cambiar sus zapatos escolares por los normales para ir a casa, llovió un poco así que no era problema para ella, correr a casa era cosa de todos los días. Había mucha tarea que hacer, llego a casa para subir corriendo a su cuarto para poner otra canción de su grupo y comenzó a hacer la tarea pero también a escribir letras de canciones, si bien no componía por tener cero nociones de ritmo musical, era buena escribiendo poesías y letras. La mayor parte inspiradas en Yami porque era quien más le llamaba la atención, pero también escribía dedicadas a Yugi. Había una en particular que era su favorita, una letra llamada My moon, my sun hasta había escrito como deseaba que sus amores la cantaran:

 _Yugi_ _:_

 _The moon is rising and the sun is hiding._

 _Making darkness in my path_

 _My sun, please enlighten me_

 _Always enlighten me, never leave me._

 _(La luna se eleva y el sol se oculta_

 _Haciendo oscuridad en mí camino_

 _Mi sol por favor ilumíname_

 _Siempre Ilumíname, jamás me dejes)_

 _Yami_ _:_

 _My moon, give your love to me in the time we spent and never make me feel blue._

 _(Mi luna da tu amor a mí en el tiempo que compartimos junto y nunca me hagas sentir triste)_

 _Yugi_ _:_

 _Slow in the night I feel you in my heart and your love are flames in your eyes._

 _(Lentamente en la noche te siento en mi Corazón y tu amor en las flamas de tus ojos)_

 _Yami_ _:_

 _I feel your love inside me, the courage to fight against anything and anyone._

 _(Siento tú dentro de mí, el valor de pelear contra todo y quien sea)_

 _Juntos:_

 _You're all I need in my life, without you I'm nothing but empty._

 _(Tu e res todo lo que necesito en mi vida,_

 _Sin ti, no soy nada solo vacio)_

 _Yugi_ _:_

 _I found you before and now again and again._ _Before we were opposites._

 _(Te encontrado antes, y ahora una y otra vez, antes éramos opuestos)_

 _Yami_

 _In the moment I saw you. . ._

 _Knew you were the only one in this life l could love guiding us to the destiny._

 _(En el momento en que te vi_

 _Supe que eras el único en esta vida que pueda ama, guiándonos al destino)_

 _Yugi_

 _I knew the same, in this time, we fall in love again but we are opposites, doesn't matter what happen I´ll love you._

 _(Yo también lo supe, en este tiempo, nos enamoramos otra vez, pero siendo opuesto, no importa que pase yo te amaré)_

 _Juntos:_

 _I love you doesn't matter what happen in our lives in this time we stay against the world alone._

 _(Te amo, sin importar que pase en nuestras vidas en este tiempo, estando solos contra el mundo)_

 _Yugi_ _:_

 _No matter what I love you till the end of time._

 _(No importa que pase tea mare hasta el final del tiempo)_

 _Yami_ _:_

 _I never leave you again in my life_

 _(Nunca te dejare otra vez en mi vida)_

 _Juntos_

 _We are together forever_

 _(Estamos juntos para siempre)_

Salió de casa para ir al museo de Domino, donde estaba una exposición que le gustaba, así que llevo su mochila para hacer tarea en una de las cafeterías cercanas. Miro su carpeta donde guardaba sus letras de canciones. Al bajar del autobús se dirigió al museo donde miraba una piedra que tenia al Faraón Atem y al Sacerdote Seth, su primo, jugando el antiguo duelo de monstruos, según Sugoroku Mutou el arqueólogo que había descubierto la tumba del faraón sin nombre y su nombre, los primos eran los que mejor sabían manejar los duelos de la sombra. Lumina admiraba también al arqueólogo, se sabía que era abuelo del corista de Angels of the moon

-Yami-sama.- suspiro mientras veía al faraón que era igual a su amor –Espero que algún día puedas cantar las canciones que escribo para ti y Yugi-san-

Se retiro para ir a casa, pero saliendo del museo y pasando cerca de un callejón no vio un joven que venía corriendo perseguido por varias féminas que le habían reconocido y se tropezó con Lumina, para terminar cayendo y rodando al callejón

-Hoe- dijo Lumina levantándose –Ese fue un buen madrazo- levanto la vista y vio al joven que estaba también poniéndose de pie

-Oh madre del cielo que golpe- miro hacia Lumina que lo reconoció –¿Estás bien?

Lumina se quedo muda un momento porque ante ella estaba Yami Sennen, hasta que parpadeo viendo la mano extendida –Ehmm, no, no se preocupe gracias- soltó a borbotones

-Perdón tenía que perder a unas locas porque llego tarde a mi trabajo, toma- dijo dándole un pase tras bambalinas del próximo concierto en el Domo de Domino -Toma esto, si pasa algo no dudes en ir-

Lumina apenada tomo el pase pero salió corriendo del callejón pero sin darse cuenta que la letra de la canción sin melodía cayó de su bolsillo, Yami se hizo a un lado para no ser atropellado por ella viendo que algo se le cayó pero no alcanzo a decirlo.

Se agacho para recogerlo viendo que era una letra al estilo de poesía llamada My moon, my sun. Pero lo que le sorprendió es que traía los nombres de él y de su pareja, designando que cantaría cada uno. Vio por donde se fue la chica albina, acto seguido el salió del callejo, tomando un taxi se dirigió a las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp. Music Company. Una filial de Kaiba Corp. cuyo dueño era su primo Seto Kaiba e integrante de Angels of the moon.

Cuando llego fue recibido por Duke Deblin el manager de la banda que iba de un lado a otro en la entrada, que volteo a verlo en cuanto paso la entrada de los estudios

-Yami- prácticamente grito –la banda ya está ensayando –

Yami paso de largo con la letra de Lumina en mano y se encerró en el estudio de música para componer –No quiero que nadie me moleste- dijo cerrando la puerta

-Yami- alcanzo a escuchar el tricolor.

Yami se sentó en su butaca tomando su guitarra comenzó a componer la música de la canción, cuya letra había encontrado, siendo esta una especie de balada romántica, lo que le gusto de la idea fue que su Aibou tendría participación, no solamente en los coros. Yugi era buen cantante pero era tímido para cantar a su lado por eso era su corista.

Pero con esta canción ya no lo seria, su Aibou quería cantar románticos sonetos pero Yami era algo cínico con el sentimiento del amor siendo que había crecido en condiciones adversas donde no sintió nunca amor hasta conocer a Yugi, pero también sentía que le hacía falta el amor de una mujer. De inmediato le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la albina con sus ojos rojos, que hacia palpitar su corazón como solo Yugi podía hacerlo.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Lumina estaba en una cafetería en el centro de Domino cerca del Domo donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto de Angels, sabiendo que el pase, era también para tras bambalinas. Pero lo más loco del asunto era que el otorgador de ese pase, era Yami, su amor imposible junto con Yugi.

-Sera real o será algún chiflado queriendo imitar a mi Yami- se dijo mirando el domo donde estaban los anuncios del concierto de esa noche.

-Bueno peor es nada, iré a ver si esto es real de cualquier manera si no lo fuera, es como haber desperdiciado tiempo que pude invertir en estar escribiendo nuevas letras para ellos- suspiro –vamos para luego es tarde-

Salió del café pagando la cuenta, dirigiéndose al domo de Domino donde ya había comenzado el concierto, dentro todas las fans del grupo escuchaban su éxito de Cuervo de media noche mientras Yami cantaba veía a todos lados por si estaba su musa.

Lumina camino hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada de solo personal autorizado, cuando uno de los vigilantes la detuvo. Pero ella le enseño el pase que Yami le diera cuando se encontraron dejándola accesar para las instalaciones, caminando entre los pasillos del Domo se encontró a una chica de cabello color peli café claro hasta media espalda, con ojos verde musgo, vestida con una blusa playera amarilla debajo de un chaleco rosa, y unos shorts de mezclilla azul claro junto a unos tenis que iba corriendo que fue detenida por Lumina

-Perdona busco a alguien-

-Claro, si me lo describes te puedo ayudar-

-Sí, es alto como de 1.65 aprox. con el cabello tricolor y ojos de color carmesí-

-¿Sera Yami?- pregunto la chica

-Creo- respondió dudosa Lumina, porque Yugi media casi lo mismo y también era tricolor pero con ojos amatista.

-Yami está aquí adentro- respondió la joven pelicafe señalando la puerta –el concierto ya comenzó.-

-Claro gracias-

-Soy Shizuka por cierto-

-Mucho gusto me llamo Lumina.- completo las presentaciones haciendo una reverencia.

-Suerte- dijo Shizuka retirándose a lo que iba antes de ser detenida por Lumina, es decir abrir la tienda de suvenires del concierto como le había pedido Duke.

Lumina trago saliva antes de abrir la puerta viendo directamente al escenario donde se oía los últimos acordes de Midnight Crow. Mirando al escenario le reconoció la peliblanca se quedo sin hablar, era su Yami con quien se había estrellado en la tarde de ese día, comenzó a descender las escaleras que llevaban hasta la plataforma del teatro cuando después de una ronda de aplausos Yami se acerco al micrófono de nuevo pero antes de hablar

-Gracias, ahora les presentaremos nuestra nueva canción- dijo Yami tomando pose para cantar acompañadao de Yugi que cruzaron miradas.

Lumina reconoció mas a Seto Kaiba con la guitarra, también a Marik Ishmal y Bakura Thieves que estaban en el bajo y el teclado, Bakura con el teclado comenzó a tocar algo de piano acompañado por batería, donde después se le unieron Seto y Marik marcando los acordes de ritmo. Después de 30 segundos comenzó a cantar Yugi mirando con adoración a su Yami:

(Aquí pongan la canción de Lucifer o aucifer silent melody, la pueden encontrar en Yotube)

 _Yugi_ _:_

 _The moon is rising and the sun is hiding._

 _Making darkness in my path_

 _My sun, please enlighten me_

 _Always enlighten me, never leave me._

 _(La luna se eleva y el sol se oculta_

 _Haciendo oscuridad en mí camino_

 _Mi sol por favor ilumíname_

 _Siempre ilumíname, jamás me dejes)_

Yami se le unió en la canción mirando con amor a su Aibou:

 _Yami_ _:_

 _My moon, give your love to me in the time we spent and never make me feel blue._

 _(Mi luna dame tu amor, en el tiempo que compartimos junto y nunca me hagas sentir triste)_

 _Yugi_ _:_

 _Slow in the night I feel you in my heart and your love are flames in your eyes._

 _(Lentamente en la noche te siento en mi Corazón y tu amor en las flamas de tus ojos)_

 _Yami_ _:_

 _I feel your love inside me, the courage to fight against anything and anyone._

 _(Siento tú dentro de mí, el valor de pelear contra todo y quien sea)_

 _Juntos:_

 _You're all I need in my life, without you I'm nothing but empty._

 _(Tu e res todo lo que necesito en mi vida,_

 _Sin ti, no soy nada solo vacio)_

 _Yugi_ _:_

 _I found you before and now again and again._ _Before we were opposites._

 _(Te encontrado antes, y ahora una y otra vez, antes éramos opuestos)_

 _Yami_

 _In the moment I saw you. . ._

 _Knew you were the only one in this life l could love guiding us to the destiny._

 _(En el momento en que te vi_

 _Supe que eras el único en esta vida que pueda amar, guiándonos al destino)_

La canción se seguía desarrollando, haciendo que Lumina viera que su letra, su canción destinada a ellos. Se acordó que después de correr no encontró la canción que tenía en el bolsillo del suéter al guárdala bajando el autobús, Yami debió encontrarla. Aunque le hacía feliz que él la hubiera encontrado no podía dejar de sentir pena bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la base del escenario o poco antes (N/A: no sé cómo se llama se parte donde acaban los asientos para ver un concierto) del mismo.

 _Juntos:_

 _We are together forever_

 _(Estamos juntos para siempre)_

Cuando los últimos acordes así como letras llegaron al final, Yami bajo del escenario corriendo mientras vio a Lumina, aprovechando que se apagaron las luces para evitar a las fans jalo la mano de la peliblanca ayudándola a pasar la baya de protección la llevo con el justo con el resto de la banda.

Lumina entro con Yami tras bambalinas escuchando que la canción era diferente, hermosa y que estaba llena de inspiración tocando los corazones de sus fans.

-ehh- dijo Bakura dándose cuenta de la presencia de Lumina junto a Yami –Que hace aquí-

Yami la empujo detrás de él –Yo la traje Bakura así que cálmate-

-Yami ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Yugi yendo a su lado, viendo como protegía a la peliblanca del moreno con pelo blanco

-Nada Aibou, ella es una visita que teníamos que recibir- contesto el tricolor mayor mirando feo a Bakura

No era secreto que él y Bakura siendo primos se llevaran mal, pero eran eso lo que daba sabor a la relación de los Sennen con los Thieves, aunque se llevaran bien o mal el peliblanco adoraba molestar a Atem haciéndolo rabiar

-ehh- la peliblanca solo balbuceo sin poder contestar detrás de Yami

-Aibou todo está bien- dijo Yami sacando a Lumina detrás de el

-Quien es ella Yami-

-Después Aibou ahora el concierto esta por recomenzar- le contesto a su pareja mientras Lumina se había quedado sin habla viendo a sus dos amores platónicos

En eso llego Duke y el resto del personal anunciando que ya iba a comenzar el segundo acto pero Duke intervino –Yami ya te he dicho que no saltes del escenario-

-Lo sé Duke, pero aproveche que se apagaban las luces-

Duke miro con enojo a Yami pero se resigno conociendo a su amigo, entonces miro a Lumina que estaba entre los tricolores viéndola sonrojada lo cual le resulto raro al pelinegro excéntrico porque se sabía que Sennen y Mutou eran pareja.

Yami se volteo dirigiendo su mirada a Lumina –Espéranos aquí ya regresamos-

Los Angels of the moon salieron a escena dejando a una peliblanca con la cara de what y sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello, porque su amor platónico le tomo la mano para llevarla tras bambalinas, pero porque el tricolor mayor requería su presencia en ese lugar.

Duke se aproximo a Lumina viendo que miraba en dirección donde habían salido los tricolores y el resto de los Angels, le tomo un hombro y ella reacciono girándose

-No puedes estar aquí-

-Pero Yami-san dijo…-

-No importa las fans no pueden estar aquí-

Se giro para ver al guardia de seguridad –Tristán llévala fuera de aquí por favor-

-Con gusto- dijo el joven pelicafe –Sígueme-

Lumina protestaba pues Yami había dicho que le esperara ahí, Yugi se le quedo viendo como si la conociera antes de retirarse siguiendo a su pareja y amigos, sin saber que ella también era alumna de la preparatoria Domino.

La peliblanca fue conducida por Tristán a fuera de las instalaciones del Domo de Domino, Lumina vio como se metía sin saber que hacer así que por mas se fue a casa, triste porque Yami había cantando una de sus canciones justo como ella había escrito la letra. Sin más que decir emprendió el camino de regreso a la soledad que conoció desde que su madre murió y la ausencia de su padre no ayudaba en nada, solo el cariño de su tío Inuyasha.

Después de otras dos horas de canciones finalmente termino el concierto dando paso al regreso de los Angels tras bambalinas, pero para sorpresa de Yami no estaba la chica peliblanca que había traído consigo cuando le reconoció que era con quien se topo esa tarde previa al concierto en el museo para ver una imagen tallada en piedra de Ayla que era la sacerdotisa de la diosa Bastet, había sido prometida de Atem y Heba cuando eran faraones, pero ella falleció protegiéndolos del enemigo en turno.

Yami busco por todos lados con la mirada a la chica, pero al no verla llamo a Duke. El pelinegro se aproximo a Sennen -¿Qué pasa Yami?-

-La chica peliblanca que traje ¿dónde está?-

-Le pedí a Tristán que se la llevara, no podemos dejar que una fan ande por aquí-

-Pero por lo menos le preguntaste su nombre, dirección- pregunto el tricolor mayor comenzando a enervarse –Tan solo sabes su nombre- concluyo tomando a Duke por su camisa

-¿Qué pasa Atem?

-Esa chica fue quien escribió la canción que Yugi y yo cantamos- exploto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluido a su "pequeño" esposo.

-¿Qué Yami?- intervino el tricolor menor

-Si Yugi ella escribió la canción, cuando la leí al venir aquí la melodía comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza y quería hablar con ella, leer mas de sus letras si tenía- dijo saliendo en dirección a la puerta de salida

-¿A dónde vas Yami?- Pregunto el rubio color arena –Sabes que debemos irnos-

-Iré a buscarla Marik, necesitamos saber quién es- espeto Yami saliendo a toda velocidad dejando sorprendidos a los presentes

-Diablos así que esa letra lo cambio- opino Bakura

-Si, Ayla también sabía hacer canciones para que calmaran Atem como faraón se exasperaba- agrego Yugi viendo por donde se había ido su pareja, se quedo pensando que Ayla les guió para conocer a la peliblanca que se fue.

Yami paso corriendo por los pasillos del Domo, salió a la calle donde fans se le acercaron. Parándose miro en todas direcciones pero no vio ninguna cabellera blanca, solo una café que era más molesta que las moscas que esparcían el dengue, Tea Mazaki una groupie que solo le quería en su cama a casi todos los artistas que iban a Domino, solio para ser una estudiante de preparatoria tenia la experiencia de una mujer de 30 años. Yami la vio acercarse pero rápidamente se metió de regreso a las instalaciones del Domo para evitarla, sin saber que era ella quien bulleaba a Lumina junto con la admiradora de Yugi, Vivian Wong la misma canción que con Tea, pero en lugar de él, ella deseaba a Yugi.

Shizuka, la hermana menor de la pareja de Seto llego a la oficina donde los Angels estaban descansando cuando toco la puerta oyendo un pase de su amigo Duke, Seto estaba con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de su Jonouchi "Joey" Katsuya mientras este le limpiaba los oídos, Bakura y Marik estaban en una sesión de faje con sus respectivas parejas cuando entro –Duke-kun-

-Que sucede Shizuka-chan-

-Nos están lloviendo preguntas de cuándo va a salir la última canción romántica que cantaron Yugi y Yami

Todos pararon sus actividades al oír lo que dijo Shizuka, la cual miro a todos lados sin ver al tricolor moreno

-¿Y Yami-san?-

-Fue a buscar a la chica que escribió la canción que cantamos a dueto- contesto el tricolor menor

-¿Una chica?-

-Si, una estudiante de nuestra escuela fue quien la escribió-

-Ella va a la preparatoria Domino-

-Si- finalizo Yugi, que vio regresar a su pareja sabiendo que no la había encontrado, así que camino hacia el pm.

Yami supo que su Aibou lo apoyaba pero recordó el uniforme que traía la chica, era de donde ellos asistían a estudiar –La encontraremos mañana en la escuela, ¿Pero en qué grado va?-

-He oído de una chica albina que va en noveno grado (del sistema japonés)-

-Cierto-intervino Ryou –Yo voy con ella se llama Lumina-

-¿Lumina? Que nombre tan extraño- dijo Bakura

-Significa venida de la luz- contesto Malik –Yo también voy con ella y es una buena estudiante, lastima de Wong y Mazaki le hacen la vida imposible por ser albina-

-No es albina- reclamo Joey –su pelo es blanco pero los ojos de ella son carmesí como los de Atem, ese par de locas la molestan porque es solitaria-

-Entiendo- dijo Yami ya que él y Yugi no iban en el mismo grado. Yami, Seto, Marik y Bakura eran 2 años más grandes que sus parejas quienes iban con Lumina, pero Yugi iba en otro salón por ello no la conocía

-Lumina es muy estudiosa y siempre se le ve escribiendo cosas en cuadernos o en su laptop cuando está en la biblioteca, casi nunca la usa, una vez el dueto joroba (Mazaki y Wong) casi se la rompe si no hubiera intervenido la encargada de la biblioteca.- explico Ryou

-Se nota que el dueto joroba la odia- opino Marik

-Si porque muestra interés en ustedes- dijo Joey señalando a los dos tricolores –Ella dice que los admira, ellas piensan que está enamorada de ustedes dos-

Yami y Yugi se miraron entre sí, lo cual no sería nada raro porque ellos buscaban a Ayla tal vez ella los guía Lumina, el lunes la buscarían en la escuela porque mañana no podrían asistir debido a una sesión fotográfica para el nuevo concierto en Kaibalandia el siguiente fin de semana.

Al otro día en la preparatoria Domino Lumina estaba sentada en una de las bancas en su salón, viendo una revista de chismes de la farándula, donde salían los Angels of the moon dando buenas críticas del concierto del domo y que la nueva canción My moon my sun, había sido un éxito arrasador. La canción había hecho que por fin el corista de la banda confirmara lo que los críticos decían hacia tiempo, que era dueño de una hermosa voz. Lumina se quedo viendo la foto de Yami y sonrió, el tomo la letra de la canción que había escrito para ellos (más no compuesto la música). Estaba mirando la foto cuando sintió la presencia de alguien así que volteo

-Hola- dijo la persona –Espero no interrumpirte, te vi ayer en el concierto y quise acercarme pero te habías ido-

-Si, tenían prisa por echarme y eso que tenía un pase VIP que me dieron-

-Tranquila así es el nuestro Duke- rio –Lo siento soy Ryou, vamos juntos en casi todas las clases-

-Si te he visto, pero como veras no me es fácil abrirme a los demás, perdón Soy Lumina- extendió su mano

\- Es gusto Lumina- dijo Ryou chocando manos con Lumina

-Lo siento, crecí mucho tiempo en Latinoamérica, así es como saludamos estrechando manos, si te sirve puedo acompañarlo con una reverencia- dijo haciéndola para que el peliblanco menor no se sintiera raro

-Gracias, ¿quieres juntarte conmigo y mis amigo para el descanso?- pregunto Ryou

-Sera un placer, jamás he tenido amigos-

-Entonces te esperare a la salida del salón-

Lumina sonrió por lo dicho por Ryou pero el momento se echo a perder por un par de perras que solo molestaron

-Ryou te juntas con los fenómenos- pregunto Tea

-Sí, porque tú también eres uno- contesto Vivian Wong, que miro a los dos peliblancos que estaban sujetados de la mano.

Lumina ni se inmuto porque sabía lo inmaduras que eran Tea y Vivian, parecían Believers de la tierra (N/A: por Justin Bieber, perdón si hay alguna entre mis lectoras pero el cuate me cae gordo por boca floja)

-Bueno con quien me junte no es su problema o si- contesto Ryou mirándolas mal

-Solo si es con el fenómeno, después de todo como puede estar enamorada de nuestros hombres- dijo la pelinegra china

-Maduren chamacas tal vez este enamorada de ellos, pero de que me correspondan hay una galaxia de diferencia- contesto Lumina viéndolas fríamente

-Lumina tal vez...- comenzó Ryou pero ella le tomo la mano para que no siguiera

-Tranquilo Ryou, chicas cuando maduren podrán hacer cosas que me duelan mientras solo son como un cuchillito de palo, pican y pican solo es molesto, no cortan- dijo Lumina sentándose porque el profesor y resto de los alumnos llegaron.

Lumina sabía que ellas la molestaban por estar enamorada de los vocalistas, pero ella sabía que existía una diferencia entre estar enamorada y que ellos correspondieran. El que a Yami le gustara su canción como para musicalizarla no era una seña de amor, solo que aun cantante le gustara la letra que hizo así que no había mas que argumentar después de aceptar reunirse con los amigos de Ryou en el almuerzo (los Yamis van en el undécimo grado por tanto tienen un descanso diferente). Por fin después de ser una loba solitaria desde niña comenzaría a tener amigos, así que experimentaría juntarse con el grupo de Bakura-kun (Ryou no él peliblanco mayor).

Tea y Vivian miraban durante la clase a Lumina con ojos que echaban dagas porque siempre les reviraba lo de ser un fenómeno por ser albina con ojos carmesí, pero lo que más les daba coraje fue que la pareja de uno de los Angels le hablara y para colmo ella pudiera entrar tras vestidores cuando ella nos consiguieron un paso VIP, -¿Cómo conseguiría el pase?-

-No lo sé Tea pero cuando lo averigüe maldita fenómeno lo pagara-

-Más importante tenemos que llamar la atención de mi Yami y tu Yugi- dijo Tea mirando con simpatía a su prima china por parte de madre.

El receso llego y Ryou espero a Lumina como prometió para presentarla a sus amigos y entre ellos a uno de sus amores platónicos.

* * *

Espero que les guste el nuevo fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! como dije las actualizaciones serán lentas porque tengo que escribir mas episodios, espero que les gusten las letras de canciones porque me costaron trabajo en su momento escribirlas pero al igual que Lumina no tengo nocion de composición musical

déjenme un review si les gusto

saludos


	3. Ustedes me inspiran

Okaeri nasai (Bienvienidos) a un nuevo episodio

Yami: ahora me pones que me intereso por una chica

Mirialia: Si, tu sigues enamorado de tu Aibou, pero también te hace falta algo

Seto: Pones que soy demasiado intuitivo

Mirialia: Lo eres, sino no seria tan insoportablemente bueno en los negocios y tienes que serlo sino Kaiba corp. hace mucho que hubiera mordido el polvo.

Joey: Ahora somos amigos de Lumina

Mirialia: Diras mis amigos, y si y Lumina esta basada en los conceptos que he tenido de amigos y no tenerlos desde niña pero bueno en la historia ira sacando mas cosas, además ella tiene un poco de mi personalidad

Joey: ok

Bakura: Milly porque me pones tan boca floja

Ryou: Porque asi eres, además también te pone como que eres confiable

Mirialia: Bakura esa es tu personalidad, además me caes bien cuando no dices tonterías como tu vida sexual en indiscrecion

Yugi: Y yo también me hago tu amigo

Mirialia: Gracias por eso Yu-chan, aquí solo pongo una canción favorita que es de una película que adore en mi infancia pero poco a poco irán saliendo letras mías

Yami: Entonces tu escribes mas letras

Mirialia: Sip tengo una colección llamada legado de amor, y también cantare con ustedes en algún momento pero sere su letrista

Marik: Me pones boca floja

Malik: Eres asi

Mirialia: Lo se pero eres como eres Marik, además tu y Bakura se llevan rebien así además admiran a mi tio Inu

Joey: Pero ahora pones que cocinas, y ya lo probe, aprueba con flying colors, y porque pones a Tea de mala

Mirialia se sonroja: gracias, ahora conocerán también algunos invitados especiales y también verán a Akunadin, porque aunque la chica me cae bien, seamos prácticos ella esta mas enamorada de Yami que de Yugi y porque me cae del nabo sus discursos de amistad cuando ella según esta enamorada de Yugi

Yugi: Bueno ya vas a decirnos quien es el enemigo

Yami: Mirialia como va a estar eso del destino?

Mirialia: deja que lean el fic para saber mas y será muy al estilo Tsukino los dioses van a meter su cuchara

Yugi: Bien haz el disclaimer Yami para comenzar

Mirialia: Si gracias

Yami: Disclaimer Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama. Kaikan Phrase es de Mayu Shinjo, my moon my sun es de Mirilia Paolini (o sea yo), Starish y los demás grupos mencionados son de Nippon Ichi software, broccoli y PlayStation, Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi-sama y El príncipe cascanueces de Lancewood productions y la canción es de natasha brother´s

Los personajes soloo se usan para diversión sin fin de lucro y las canciones de igual manera

Comenzamos:

* * *

Angels of the moon

 **Capitulo 2**

Ustedes son mi inspiración.

Ryou avanzaba junto a Lumina por los pasillos donde todos se quedaban viendo a los peliblancos, mas porque Ryou Bakura iba acompañado por la famosa loba solitaria, pues era raro que Lumina dejara que alguien se le acercara y mas del género masculino, mas no era secreto a voces que su peliblanco acompañante era gay así como sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea vio a todas las versiones cute de los integrantes de los Angels, pero sólo la excepción que venia siendo el rubio, sabía era el era pareja dispareja del CEO de Kaiba Corp. Katsuya Jonouchi, Joey para los cuates, era el alma gemela del joven presidente que tocaba con su primo en la banda.

Acercándose los dos peliblancos, Lumina vio a Yugi quien comía una dona al estilo Homero Simpson (dona de vainilla cubierta de color rosa con chispas dulces de colores) y eso la paralizo.

-Yugi, Malik, Joey, les presento a Lumina- dijo Ryou acercándose sujetando de la mano al chica, porque sintió cuando se tenso al ver a Yugi la obligo de cierta manera a caminar para terminar el trayecto enfrente de Yugi.

Yugi levanto la cabeza cuando hablo su amigo peliblanco, reconoció a la chica como la mujer que trajo Yami tras bambalinas en el domo el viernes anterior, de cabello blanco, complexión media y tan alta como el, Yugi se dio cuenta de que se parecía a Ayla, pero el único que podría reconocerla era Atem quien la conoció primero en el templo de Bastet en Tebas.

-Yugi- le hablo Malik –no es la chica que llevo Yami tras bambalinas y la protegió de Bakura-

-Si- contesto levantándose el tricolor menor y se acerco a Lumina –Mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Balbuceando Lumina contesto que era un honor, también extendió la mano, Ryou le dio que estrecharan manos –Perdón Yugi-san, crecí demasiado tiempo en el extranjero, allí así saludamos-

-Ya veo, no es común aquí en Japón-

-Lo sé, aun desconozco mucho del protocolo japonés- dijo apenada Lumina rascándose la nuca, y también sonrojada por hablar con su amor platónico.

-Oye la letra de la canción que escribiste me encanto, ¿tienes más?- exclamo Yugi viendo a la peliblanca, detectando que tenía unos hermosos ojos carmesí parecidos a los de Atem solo de un tono ligeramente más claro –fue una hermosa letra, ¿qué te inspiro?-

"Que estoy enamorada tanto de ti como de Yami-san" se dijo pero respondió mirando las orbes amatistas de Yugi – No lo sé, las letras vienen a mi cabeza cuando escucho las canciones de los Angels, por eso cuando estaba en el descanso sola, no era raro verme con un cuaderno y los audífonos puestos de mi celular reproduciendo la música de ustedes, la voz de Yami así como la tuya transmiten varios sentimientos, supongo que es eso lo que me inspira-

-Wow, no sabía que eran nuestra voces, tienes más letras que podamos ver- pregunto Yugi

-Sí, tengo muchas letras- dijo sonriendo, cosa que deslumbró a Yugi, la sonrisa parecía la luna llena

Lumina solo se sonrojo no sabía cómo reaccionar a los halagos de Yugi, pero el timbre que avisaba el final del receso corto la conversación de los chicos. Se levantaron para regresar a los salones que les correspondían cada uno de los hikaris, pero Lumina no quería alejarse de Yugi por alguna razón fuera de su enamoramiento sentía que no debía alejarse para nada del tricolor menor, su corazón latía como si fuera un tambor ¿Por qué sería?

Yugi se despidió de sus amigos y Lumina que iban a su salón, Yugi se vio acosado por fans pero aun así no quieto la vista de la cabeza de la peliblanca, le diría Yami que ya sabía de ella incluyendo de la existencia de mas letras. Pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida por una pelinegra odiosa

-Yu-chan- grito Vivian haciendo que el tricolor hiciera una mueca de asco pues la china solo lo quería por su fama –Yu-chan salgamos esta noche- lo abrazo por atrás

-Lo siento Vivian-san- espeto Yugi –Pero mi Yami y yo tenemos planes, acéptalo Vivian de una vez el que sea bisexual no significa que quiera a una loca como compañera-

Yugi se retiro dejando helada de nueva cuenta a la pelinegra, porque ya estaba harto de que la china lo acosara como su prima a Yami

Mientras los Yamis…

Yami sintió el enojo de su luz mientras estaba en clase matemáticas junto con Bakura, Seto y Marik que estaban haciendo lo suyo en el salón (Bakura echando la fiaca, Marik jugando con su celular y Seto tomando apuntes pero atento con sus negocios), seguía pensando en la peliblanca que conoció y que la llevo ese día tras bambalinas, Bakura lo molestaba pero Marik le dijo que ella tenía un parecido a la reina Ayla quien fuera sacerdotisa de Bastet antes de que Heba y Atem se enamoraran de ella para sacarla del sacerdocio que practicaba. Isis les dijo que era mediadora entre la luz y la oscuridad de los faraones de Egipto.

-Ayla- pensó -Yami serás tú aquella chica que conocimos o tu nos guías a ella amor mío- Yami volteo a ver a la ventana cerca de donde se sentaba.

La ventana, dicho sea de paso, dejaba ver un poco la azotea de la preparatoria, así que en el descanso que tocaba a 10° grado, podía ver de lejos a su Aibou pero vio dos cabezas blancas, ahí estaba la chica que vio en el concierto y autora de la canción que había sido un hit esa noche. Yami seguía asombrado de las coincidencias del destino, pero las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable, como decía su amigo Touya Kinomoto el promotor de Kaiba Records y pareja de un amigo de Yugi antes de vivir con el abuelo, Yukito Tsukishiro.

Yami vio como la peliblanca hablaba animadamente con su Aibou pero sonrojada de la nada, pero esto acarreo problemas a él –Joven Sennen que mira por la ventana, le haría bien prestar atención a mi clase- reclamo el profesor Monk

Yami se volteo sonrojado de la pena –Lo siento profesor Miroku-

-Más vale, sigamos- dijo Miroku Monk profesor de matemáticas de decimo segundo grado

Yami volteo de nuevo viendo que los chicos ya no estaban en la azotea, pero reconoció parcialmente la cabellera blanca de Lumina, comenzado a notar que tenía razón que Ayla quien los guiaba a esa chica.

Los Yamis miraban sin dar crédito a Atem, mientras Seto se dio cuenta de que si primo miro hacia donde sus parejas solían juntarse para el descanso, para alejarse de las fans, Yugi se iba con Ryou, Malik y Joey quienes se cuidaban entre sí. Pero ahora habían incluido a una joven que era famosa por ser "ermitilla" en Domino High, Lumina Taisho era la chica que todos consideraban rara, no sólo por sus costumbres sino porque siempre estaba sola y no hablaba con nadie, excepto los maestros y en especial su tía Kikyo la maestra del club de arquería de la escuela.

Lumina estaba tomando clase, sintiendo las miradas de sus acosadoras porque se había juntando en el descanso con uno de los Angels, pero no le dio importancia. Sintió que algo se movió al comenzar a convivir con los amigos de Yugi y con el cantante. Algo que no se movía desde que su padre la culpara de la muerte de su madre Rin cuando ella era muy pequeña, Sesshomaru no le hacía caso y prefería que su hermano Inuyasha, junto a su esposa y cuñada se hicieran cargo de Lumina. Pero vivía sola en la casa familiar, la cual solo era de dos pisos, pero pasaba más tiempo en la casa de sus tíos al punto de que tenía su propia recamara. Desde pequeña Lumina se enseño en no confiar en nadie porque sentía que al final la abandonarían como su padre lo hizo. Inuyasha y Kagome hacían lo posible para cubrir esa ausencia afectiva pero fue inútil aunque Lumina los quería y los veía como su padre y madre, sentía que algo hacía falta en su vida, así que se "enconcho" para evitar que esa falta de afecto le hiciera mella en su corazón cualquier tipo de afecto por eso sólo Yami y Yugi entraron en su corazón, porque sabía que no estaban a su alcance.

Así que escribía letras de canciones como para poder desahogarse de todo lo que le pasaba, por ello también cantaba la letras de los Angels para poderse inspirar, era su catalizador para concentrar sus ideas y plasmar hermosas letras.

El timbre sonó sacando a Lumina de sus pensamientos, sobre su vida, y sobre lo que paso en el concierto de la letra, vio que había pasado una hora de concentración en otra cosa, cosa rara en ella. Ryou se acerco a ella para haciéndole el signo de que lo siguiera, Malik se quedo con ella esperando a que recogiera sus cosas para irse junto a ellos y recoger a Yugi para ir a la entrada de la escuela para cambiar los zapatos escolares por los comunes para ir a casa. Tea y Vivian (el dueto joroba como les puso por una película de Scooby-doo) se preparaban para molestar a la joven peliblanca con sus habituales tontas criticas, pero se frenaron al ver que los hikaris protegían a Lumina lo cual no les agrado sabiendo que ellos eran las parejas de los Angels, así que sólo se limitaron a mirar con odio a los "protectores" de Lumina.

Los dos peliblancos y el rubio color arena salieron del salón reuniéndose con Yugi en el pasillo para ir a la entrada de la escuela.

Los Hikaris y los Yamis…

El día termino en la escuela después de haber avanzado de manera agobiantemente lenta para los dos Yamis traviesos Marik y Bakura, mientras los primos Atem y Seto se apresuraban a salir del salón. Todos descendieron las escaleras del edificio donde se ubicaba su salón, el tricolor mayor en especial porque quería saber que había dicho esa chica a su pareja y también a los demás chicos. Sabían que debían encontrar Ayla cuando antes por el tío de Yami, padre de Seto, Akunadin había regresado. No le basto con despertar a Zorc en el pasado. Ahora había despertado otro mal de la misma potencia y amenazaba la vida de todos, solo los elementos de la naturaleza y la sacerdotisa lunar sellarían podrían sellar este mal, para evitar que se esparciera por el mundo. Akunadin quería encontrar la voz de la luna, la cual era el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, su catalizador para sellar al mal de nuevo y esta vez necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

Yami caminaba junto a los demás rememorando lo anterior, cuando vio a la chica peliblanca hablando con los hikaris o sus ayudantes cuando estaba en los conciertos (N/A: negreros ¬¬U).

-Sí, pueden venir a mi casa, papá no está así que si gustan acompañarme para que les muestre más canciones-

-Gracias Lumina- dijo Malik sonriendo –Entonces te acompañaremos

-Claro-

Yami escucho cuando Seto intervino –Joey ¿A dónde van?- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado el final de la conversación junto a Yami

-Seto- grito el rubio –A casa de Lumina nos invito para ver sus demás letras, Yugi se lo pregunto en descanso- y se acerco para abrazar a Seto –Le sonsacamos la invitación así podrán venir y Yami sabrá mas de las letras- le susurro al oído

-Cachorro eres genial- le respondió el CEO abrazándolo

Lumina se dio la vuelta para terminar sonrojada viendo a Atem cerca de los demás Yamis –Lumina ellos también pueden venir- dijo Joey haciendo cara muy al estilo del gato con botas de Shrek.

Sonrojada la peliblanca contesto tartamudeando –Bi… bien pu… pueden venir Jonouchi-kun-

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por dos groupie de locura –Yami-kun- grito Tea corriendo a la velocidad de un guepardo

-Yu-chan- grito Vivian corriendo a igual velocidad para abrazar a sus correspondientes intereses amorosos.

Los dos tricolores voltearon a verlas, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando sintieron que les daban un abrazo de oso, y de que manera, porque no soltarían prenda las dos para dejarlos ir.

Yami y su pareja se sintieron incómodos delante de Lumina por lo ocurrido, pero ella se veía pétrea sin que le molestara la actitud de sus groupie

–Yami-san, Yugi-san- los dos la vieron, en su rostro había un gesto serio -Les espero con Ryou-kun fuera de la escuela para que vayan a mi casa como quedamos antes de que dos inmaduras nos interrumpieran-

-Yami-kun para que quieres ir a la casa de la fenómeno, mejor vamos a la mía y tendremos diversión- dijo Tea insinuándose

-Si Yugi, vamos a mi casa y así también tendrás diversión- dijo Vivian imitando a su prima

Yami y Yugi sin saber porque se quedaron de piedra viendo a Lumina marcharse a la entrada de Domino high, sintiendo una especie de Dejavu en el momento. Sintiéndose como si fueran estorbos en la vida de la peliblanca, comenzaron a moverse como si fueran lombrices en sal para separarse de las locas de Mazaki y Wong. Pero estas no soltaban prenda, diciendo que era sus más fervientes admiradoras que los amaban pero los tricolores no tenían interés en unas mujeres de su calaña.

-Tea suéltame-

-¡No quiero!- se quejo como una niña de 5 años –Además a que vas a la casa de la fenómeno, mejor ven conmigo como dije antes-

-Eso a ti no te compete Tea- le contesto duramente Yami mirándola.

-Vivian déjame ir- protesto Yugi tratando de soltarse

-No mi cabeza picuda, quiero que vayas conmigo a casa, además como vas a ir a la casa del fenómeno ella mejor ven así no estarás solo hoy- le dijo seductoramente

Tanto Atem como Yugi, lograron soltarse del abrazo de las locas, por Ra parecían trampa para osos porque no los soltaban. Se alejaron lo suficiente para verlas a los ojos que estaba un poco o mejor dicho demasiado asombradas que lograran zafarse de su agarre.

Ambos tricolores las miraron diciendo –Déjennos en paz, que parte de que no nos interesan no entienden-

-Ninguna, porque les interesa la fenómeno, nosotros somos mejores partidos que ella-

-Ella es solo una amiga- replico Yugi –Nosotros somos pareja-

-Así es, ella es solo una amiga, así que déjenla tranquila.- gritaron los dos

Los dos tricolores se alejaron de las primas, dejándolas con un mal sabor de boca y también enojadas por lo que les dijeron, saliendo hacia la entrada/salida de la preparatoria, cuando arribaron a la verja vieron a Lumina llorando siendo consolada por los demás hikaris, mientras los otros Yamis vieron con malos ojos por donde venían cuando dejaron en medio del pasillo para salir del edificio.

Mirándose entre sí pensaron que al decir es solo una amiga la habían hecho llorar, cuando Lumina les vio y corrió a abrazarlos, dejando a ambos descolocados hasta que hablo:

-Gracias- dijo entre sollozos –Nadie me había defendido de esas locas y menos considerarme una amiga-

Correspondiendo el abrazo añadieron –Lumina te consideramos nuestra amiga desde que convives con nuestros amigos, al menos con Ryou, Joey y Malik-

-Solo ha sido hoy- los soltó, ellos lograron ver el brillo de lagrimas en sus ojos carmesí –Siempre he estado sola, así que comenzar a tener amigos no es costumbre para mi, muchas gracias- los volvió a abrazar- De verdad significa mucho para mí-

Yami y Yugi le dieron palmadas en la espalda –Vamos nos habías invitado a tu casa, aun está en pie la invitación-

-Claro- dijo tomando las manos de los tricolores, los tres sintieron un Dejavu, pero Lumina no le prestó atención –vamos espero que aun haya pastel de fresas, espero que tiito Inuyasha no se lo haya comido-

Comenzaron a caminar cuando todos los chicos se pararon en seco al escuchar el nombre del artista marcial más reconocido de Japón a nivel mundial, Bakura y Marik miraron a la peliblanca con ojos llenos de estrellitas porque él era su héroe –En serio Inuyasha Taisho, tetra campeón de Gladiator fighting Arena-

-¿Conocen a mi tío?- pregunto Lumina haciendo sudar a todos por lo despistada, pero Lumina no sabía nada de eso, no tenía tiempo de mirar la tele, rara vez lo hacia

-Bueno es tetra campeón así que si-

Lumina se sujeto la barbilla con la mano izquierda con el dedo gordo y el índice, imitando a Shinichi Kudo de Detective Conan en el gesto, -Así, algo había comentado tía Kagome- respondió –Si es mi tío pero ahora no está en el país, eso creo, el fin de semana pasado salió para Australia y no sé cuando regresara-

-Con razón- añadió Seto –Nunca me imagine que ese peleador tuviera una sobrina, aunque el ser peliblanca platinado te marca como su sobrina.-

-Si es de familia, mi padre el presidente de la empresa Taisho y mi tío Inu no se llevan bien- suspiro –Mi tío es mi tutor legal pero es más mi padre que Sesshomaru Taisho

Malik miro la tristeza en los ojos de Lumina, así que la tomo de la cintura a manera de juego rodeando esta con su brazo

-Anímate- dijo Malik –Vamos a ver esas letras, la canción del concierto fue un hit así que nos gustaría a todos que nos mostraras tus letras-

-Claro-

Para caminar todo el trayecto a la casa de Lumina, los tricolores y los demás miembros de la banda rodearon a Lumina como si llevaran años de conocerla. De alguna manera ella sintió una calidez que solo sintió de pequeña, antes de que su madre se fuera al jardín de Anubis. Yami miraba de manera extraña a la peliblanca parecía que había encontrado a Ayla, pero ella cantaba, aunque hacia letras hermosas. Pero ella era más de canto que de hacer letras. El resto del camino fueron risas y que ellos le contaran algo de sí.

Después de unos 25 minutos llegaron a la casa de Lumina, de día era una casa de dos pisos con la fachada de color amarillo, con ventanas arriba y abajo, una especie de torreón que daba a la sala, un pequeño patio y el área de lavado sobre la cochera donde no había ningún auto. El techo en forma de triangulo de color azul marino y verja de color negro de muro alto.

-Vengan entremos, solo espero que este tía Kagome o haya dejado algo-

-Bien tengo hambre- dijo Joey, los demás sintieron una gota en la cabeza porque el cachorro comía como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la peliblanca mirándolos a todos

-Perdón Lumina-chan- dijo Ryou –Pero es que Joey come como perro-

-Hey- se quejo el rubio

-Ah es eso síganme- contesto dejando a todos mirándola como si estuviera loca –entren a la casa y van a entender porque no me importa-

Cuando entraron a la casa, siguieron a la sala, la cual era amplia con 3 sofás y un lopseat de color verde bosque con una mesa de centro en caoba y el comedor no muy lejos para 6 personas igual de caoba con las sillas de diseño simple. Una alfombra verde agua acompañaba la sala mientras las paredes era de color blanco.

La cocina cerrada al público por llamarlo de alguna manera tenía una cortina hecha de bolitas que era sostenida con dos clavos dividiéndola para dejar paso. Todos se sentaron en la alfombra, mientras Lumina dijo:

-Vamos, Joey-san Kaiba-san síganme por favor, van a ver porque no me importa-

-Nosotros también queremos ver Lumina- se quejo Marik ideando un plan para molestar a Seto

-Vamos por partes- le respondió la peliblanca –Les doy un tour pero vas a ver para conozcan nuestra despensa-

-¿Despensa?- preguntaron a coro

-Sip-

Lumina guio al dueto canino (porque Seto llamaba cachorro a Joey) para enseñarles una parte escondida en la cocina que era la famosa despensa, un almacén demasiado grande que contenía bastante comida para un ejército, además tenía la temperatura fría –Wow, con que aquí almacenas la comida- inquirió Joey

-Sip, pero tío Inuyasha no sabe de esta habitación porque el depreda con todo la comida, solo tía Kagome sabe cómo mantenerle bien alimentado-

-Ok, gracias Lumina-

\- De nada vamos por los demás ya que querrán conocerla-

Eso hicieron para dar tour a todos los chicos que fueron por parejas a conocerla, finalmente se sentaron en la sala de nuevo para que Lumina hiciera té verde y sirviéndoles los dejo solos un momento para subir a su habitación.

Yami la vio irse, observándola de espalda parecía un ángel, de cierta manera recordándole a su Yugi. Hasta que hablaron:

-Es muy cálida, no sé porqué la consideran rara en la escuela-

-Lumina es algo fría Marik- contesto su versión cute –No deja que nadie se acerque, Ryou le hablo esta mañana y somos los primeros a los que permitió acercarse-

-Tal vez sea una lástima porque es una persona muy cálida- dijo Yami –Parece tener un corazón puro-

-Sí, eso solo lo he visto en una persona que murió hace tiempo-

Se oyeron los pasos de Lumina bajando con una laptop plateada, le había dado pena que Yami o Yugi vieran su habitación con un enorme poster de los Angels, bueno solo Yugi y Yami sonriendo pero enmarcados con un corazón que les rodeaba y casi toda su recamara en color lavanda con amatista y carmesí (Si, asi esta de enamorada) y que tenia plushies de ellos, hechos por ella (monos de felpa hechos a mano) y misteriosamente una sacerdotisa egipcia de cabello platinado con ojos morados que acompañaban a los plushies de los lead singers

-Aquí esta- dijo Lumina llegando con ellos en la sala poniendo la laptop enfrente de los tricolores, mientras prestaba para Ryou su carpeta –Es aquí donde ocurre la magia para crear las letras, pero siempre cuando son mi banda favorita la que toca su música-

Yugi la vio añadiendo –En la mañana me dijiste que son nuestras canciones las que detonan tu creatividad ¿No?- confirmando lo dicho por Lumina

-Claro que si- completo sonrojada "si supieran que es más bien que este enamorada de manera inequívoca e irrevocable de ustedes" –Escuchar sus voces hace que las letras me fluyan en la cabeza-

-Bueno- dijo Yami –Me alegra que seamos nosotros los que hagamos junto a ti hermosas letras-

Lumina se quedo sin habla por ello, después de un momento se aclaro la garganta –Bueno pues sírvanse- dijo

Yami y Yugi comenzaron a leer las letras de Lumina, mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar algo para comer viendo que sus nuevos amigos tenían hambre. Se sintió rara teniendo a su grupo favorito en casa, pero más a los nuevos amigos que había hecho. Escucho parte de lo que dijo Yami cuando bajaba las escaleras, en silencio dio las gracias de que el opinara positivo de ella haciendo latir su corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho en su vida. Tea y Vivian, desde que se enteraron que ella estaba enamorada de sus galanes (según el dueto joroba alias Tea y Vivian) la comenzaron a molestar, siendo que ella era mejor estudiante que ellas., y aun mas, Lumina nunca andaba detrás de algún chico guapo como ellas, lo que hacía que algunos jóvenes tuvieran interés en ella, pero su personalidad tarde o temprano los alejaba porque no les prestaba atención, además cargaba con ella siempre un guardapelo donde tenía las fotos de los lead singers de la banda al ser ellos dueños de su corazón siempre debajo de su uniforme para evitar confrontaciones, pero en el también llevaba la foto de su madre, el público masculino en general no era bien recibido en sus acercamientos para cortejo. Ni siquiera le hizo caso al dueto joroba cuando ellas intentaron que fuera su amiga para llamar la atención de los chicos, Lumina las mando de paseo. (N/A: a freír espárragos pues)

Pensó en todo esto hasta que oyó una serie de quejidos estomacales, se asomo de la cocina, viendo a todos sonrojados, sonrió deslumbrando a Yugi con la sonrisa que dio –Vengan ya está la comida, tía Kagome no dejo nada al final-

-Gracias me estaba muriendo de hambre.- contesto Joey, Seto lo miro entre mal y con pena por su anfitriona

-Lo sentimos Lumina- se disculpo el CEO

-No se preocupen, hace mucho que no cocino para nadie salvo mi tío, o debería decir tíos cuando vienen de visita, fuera de eso suelo comer cosas instantáneas como ramen o compro comida-

-Sera un honor proba tu cocina Lumina- dijo Yugi

-Gracias Yugi-san-

-Solo Yugi, Lumina sin honoríficos- le invito Yugi aproximándose a la mesa con los demás

-Bien- volteo a ver al tricolor mayor que aun leí en la computadora, Lumina le llamo –Yami-san ¿No vas a comer?-

El levanto la cabeza –Ehh- miro a los ojos carmesís de Lumina –Si, gracias- respondió levantándose yendo a sentarse a la mesa

Lumina entro a la cocina para sacar una olla gigante de espagueti con un poco de tocino (o beicon en algunas regiones de España), y jitomate con cebolla. Poniéndola en la mesa auxiliar cerca de la mesa principal

-Bien espero les guste-

Todos se sintieron gotas en la cabeza –No crees que exageraste un poco- dijo Ryou

-Sí parece que le vas a dar a comer al ejército- agrego Bakura

-Siento decirlo Bakura-san pero no lo creo, por como daban a entender que Katsuya-kun come como si no hubiera mañana, no me equivoque- se sonrosa –Me da pena decirlo pero yo también soy comelona-

Joey levanto un puño al aire –Al fin alguien me entiende- termina llorando en lagrimas de cascada.

Con pena ajena Lumina comenzó a servirles de comer, viendo como la olla se iba vaciando a medida en que comían, Joey término relleno al séptimo plato, Lumina al sexto. Mientras el resto lo hizo al tercer plato. Casi jurarían que era una competencia entre Lumina y Joey.

Para cuando terminaron, el rubio novio de Kaiba había "ganado" la contienda de quien comía mas. Pero al ver el apetito de la peliblanca, es como si un recuerdo de Yami se moviera, se quedo observando a la joven pareciendo que le hacía conocida de alguna manera (fuera de que chocara con ella en el museo de Domino)

-Gracias por la comida Lumina estuvo deliciosa- agradeció Joey

-De nada, vaya chico Joey, eres la única persona que he conocido que es capaz de hacerme la competencia a la hora de comer-

-Bueno eso quiere decir que tienes buen diente- agrego Malik -Eso les gusta algunos chicos, no que sean anoréxicas-

-Ya- dijo Lumina haciendo una mueca –Lo siento Malik-kun, pero no tengo interés en una relación más allá de lo meramente platónico con ningún barón, ha sido duro quitarme pretendientes indeseados de encima.-

-¿No te gustan los hombres?- pregunto Bakura dejando a todos los varones presentes con una gota en la nuca por la falta de delicadeza

-No es eso, no soy lesbiana, es solo que nunca tuve una figura paterna responsable salvo por mi tios, y la verdad es que estoy enamorada de alguien así que es mejor quitarme a esos tipos de encima- aclaro Lumina

-Entonces nos puedes decir quién es- inquirió Marik, pero su pareja le dio una mirada mala por lo dicho.

Lumina se sonrojo –No, así que ahí déjelo Marik-san, no quiero problemas- dijo levantándose para recoger la loza y lavarla – Por preguntas de este tipo, es porque no dejo que las personas se me acerquen, no les gustan las respuestas que doy.

Lumina los dejos atónitos con la declaración, Malik se acerco a su pareja quien le dio un colleja por listillo. Mientras los dos tricolores se miraron entre sí; para voltear a ver a Marik con cara de "Te voy a matar" porque parecía que Marik había echado a perder su oportunidad con Lumina, para negociar que ella fuera la letrista de la banda. Duke tal vez no aprobara la idea pero era importante para Yami y también para su pareja que ella pudiera ser la letrista de los Angels, pero las letras que escribió, hasta donde el tricolor mayor pudo leer había una en particular que le llamo la atención pero por ahora lo dejaría en secreto

-Marik- le regaño Yami –¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso Marik?-

-Si- añadió Yugi –Apenas hace amigos y ya saliste con eso, eres un idiota-

Yami miro sorprendido a su Aibou porque rara vez se le veía así de enojado, usualmente era tranquilo como el agua antes de la tormenta, Yami le echo más leña a la candela -Marik por tu culpa podríamos perder la oportunidad de que ella sea nuestra letrista-

-Lo siento- se disculpo Marik –Pero no se sentí que no era sincera con nosotros-

-No tiene que contarnos todas sus intimidades sino quiere, además para ella no ha sido fácil- le dijo Ryou

–Jamás ha tenido amigos así que cierra tu enorme boca- término sacando fuego por la boca

-Ella es nuestra amiga ahora no dejare que vuelva a estar sola- le aclaro Yugi.

Oyeron un sollozo y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la peliblanca, quien derramaba lagrimas cuando oyó las defensas –Gracias chicos, perdón- dijo sorbiendo –Como dije antes nadie más ha defendido-

-Lumina- dijo Yugi acercándose la abrazo –Ahora somos tus amigos así que siempre te apoyaremos, y si es necesario te defenderemos-

-Gracias Yugi- dijo Lumina correspondiendo el abrazo, en ese momento ella sintió otro dejavu pero no le dio importancia

-Muchas gracias a todos, y Marik-san otra pregunta de esas, dejara sin amiguito a Malik –dijo sonriendo maliciosa.

Yami se limito a reír, jamás había vista la cara de espanto en Marik. Ahora que Lumina lo espantaba no tuvo precio verlo así. Malik al igual que el resto soltó una carcajada y Marik termino mirándola divertido.

Una vez mas todos tranquilos fue el turno del vocalista añadir –Lumina quería hacerte una propuesta-

La peliblanca volteo a verlo a la cara, lo cual la puso nerviosa, los ojos de tricolor mayor era parecidos a los de ella solo que tenían una vena dura, por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque sus orbes carmesí despedían algo de frialdad. Las de ella calidez.

-Me ha gustando hasta ahora todas las letras que he leído, me gustaría que te convirtieras en la letrista de Angels of the moon-

Lumina se quedo con la boca abierta ante la proposición de Yami, parecía un pescado fuera del agua, porque solo abría y cerraba la boca, hasta que se compuso

-Claro que si- casi grito- seria un sueño hecho realidad- exclamo viendo a los miembros de la banda

-Bien iremos mañana con Duke para que firmes el contrato-

-Claro, daré mi mejor esfuerzo en las letras para que canten mejor-

Yami sonrió a la vez que Yugi viendo el entusiasmo de Lumina conforme a lo que le pidió el tricolor mayor. Lo que si tenían seguro los dos es que ya eran muchos Dejavu cerca de la joven peliblanca, estaban preocupados, mas Atem porque su "adorable" tío Akunadin regreso de la muerte para hacerles la vida imposible de nuevo. No le había bastado con querer conquistar Egipto, ahora el mundo con ayuda de la voz de la luna, cuya dueña era la reina Ayla. Pero murió protegiendo a sus esposos cuando invadió Zorc y nadie sabe qué fue de ella porque nadie más que Heba y Atem supieron donde fue enterrada la reina.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela Lumina, gracias por todo- dijo Seto respetuosamente, aunque su personalidad sarcástica y altanera salía cuando era necesaria –Nos reuniremos a la salida para ir a mi disquera-

-¿Tu disquera?- dijo despistada –Ah sí, Kaiba records ¿Verdad?-

-Esa precisamente- dijo retirándose a la puerta de la casa

-Gracias por la comida Lumina, estuvo deliciosa- dijo Joey

-De nada me da gusto saber que te gusto-

Marik, Bakura, Malik y Ryou la abrazaron en grupo –Gracias por darle de comer a Joey sino ahora nuestras billeteras sufrirían.-

Lumina se congelo entre las ganas de reír y de negarse –Eehhh- balbuceo –De nada, no se preocupen cuando quieran pueden venir y comer conmigo, estoy todo el tiempo sola en casa así que pueden hacer un parada para comer-

-Gracias Lumina- dijo Joey llorando

-Pero- añadió Lumina –Solo cuando esta sola en casa, tío Inuyasha pasa por aquí una vez a la semana, pero el día es random (al azar) así que no sé cuando sea-

-En serio- preguntaron el peliblanco y el rubio arena mayores -¿Cuándo podremos verlo?-

La peliblanca lo pensó –Creo que mañana en la tarde vendrá, pero no sé si lo haga por su viaje a Australia pero usualmente regresa entre semana, así quieren venir a conocerlo, se que le dará gusto que por fin haya hecho amigos, ser un lobo solitario viene de familia-

Yami la vio sonreír y pregunto sin saber que toco un punto delicado -¿Tu padre Lumina?-

Ella solo se limito a poner una cara de tristeza, el tricolor mayor se arrepintió de inmediato sintiendo un pisotón de su amante –Yami-

Lumina lo miro –Nunca está en casa, según él es por negocios pero me odia porque me culpa de la muerte de mama, es por eso que siempre estoy sola- explico

-Perdón no quería apenarte.-Se disculpo Yami

-No me da pena que lo sepan, yo sería más cerrada y fría si no fuera por el cariño de mis tíos o de mi prima ella también es letrista pero es compositora, ella trabaja con un grupo llamada Starish-

-Eres prima de Haruka Nanami- dijo sorprendido Yugi

-Sí, es mi más querida prima la veo poco por su trabajo-

-Entendemos, el talento es de familia-

Lumina sonrió acompañándolos a la entrada –Gracias por venir, entonces mañana nos vemos para ir con a la disquera-

-Si-

Los chicos montaron en la limusina que Seto había llamado para que los llevaran a la mansión familiar que era una fortaleza, Lumina se quedo viéndola hasta que desapareció de la vista, suspiro metiéndose en la casa para alistarse para el día siguiente. En ese momento se le ocurrió la letra para una nueva canción, así que subió a su recamara junto a su laptop y comenzó a escribir, pensando en que la canción se la daría a Yami mañana para que la leyera claro dedicada a Yugi, pero sin saber los efectos después (N/A: la letra es la traducción de una canción de "El Príncipe Cascanueces" llamada I´ll always come back to you, siempre regresaré a ti)

Anoche un sueño vino a mí

Oh, vi tu cara y supe que todo estaría bien

Que tú eras para mí.

Anoche, en un baile de hace mucho tiempo,

Como la música desparecía y nosotros nos separábamos

¿Por qué lo dejamos ir?

* Como sabes por primera vez que es

El momento correcto en tu vida

No lo dejes pasar

Y no lo dejare pasar

Y si los vientos del destino

Soplan fuera de rumbo nuestras naves algún día

No importa donde estemos

Sé que tú encontrarás el camino.

Siempre regresaré a ti (x2)

Por una vez en tu vida una promesa se hará realidad

Siempre regresaré a ti.

Anoche en un sueño que tuve antes

Oh escuche una voz llamándome desde un lugar lejano

Anoche como una nave perdida en el mar

Vi una luz que brillaba ahí, para iluminar mi camino

* Se repite

Cuando te sientas solo, a kilómetros de casa

Y la oscuridad de la noche esta cerca de ti

Por una vez en la vida en tu vida una promesa será real

Yo siempre regresare a ti

Yo siempre regresare a ti (x3)

Imprimió la canción decida a dársela a Yami, sin querer le declaraba sus sentimientos. Pero también ponía en movimiento un efecto dómino.

Esa noche en otro lado de la ciudad…

Un hombre de cabello gris, moreno claro y que se veía entrado en años, paseaba de un lado a otro de una cámara que asemejaba una de las pirámide del antiguo Egipto, portando un traje de color gris perla con camisa blanca en su ojo izquierdo traía el ojo del milenio, observaba una especie de bola de cristal (algo similar al palantír de Saruman del señor de los anillos). Veía con atención una imagen una mujer con el cabello plateado y ojos morados atuendo de sacerdotisa egipcia que sonreia, su obsesión por ella también comenzaba a ser enfermiza:

-Debemos encontrarla solo ella puede detener a Chaos-vociferó el hombre –La voz de la luna es la única que catalizaría los elementos para poder sellarle-

Entro en la biblioteca para ver que uno de sus cazadores del amanecer, quien era el jefe lo esperaba, mirando al hombre llamado Arcana termino por gritarle -¿Cómo es que no han localizado a la reina Ayla?-

-Lo sentimos señor, pero no hemos oído ninguna voz que resuene con la luna-

-Su voz es melodiosa no tiene por qué resonar deben localizar esa voz, quiero que tripliquen esfuerzos para localizar a la reina Ayla-

-Si señor Akunadin.- dicho esto Arcana se retiro hizo una reverencia alejándose de la biblioteca de Akunadin, quien se movió directo a la ventana donde la diosa de la noche se veía iluminando el mundo. Poniendo una cara que se podía decir que parecía mezcla de añoranza y lujuria –Ah Ayla fuiste la única que me mostro la importancia de ser quien soy, pero también me rechazaste para casarte con mi "sobrino" Atem ahora serás mía y me ayudaras con tu voz a hacer fuerte a mi señor- se rio como maniático

Al dia siguiente después de la escuela, y algunas molestias del dueto joroba (como las llamaba por su personaje favorito Scooby-doo) que ignoro. Lumina se fue con los chicos a Kaiba Records para hablar con su amigo Duke, que estaba esperándoles en la entrada. Avisado previamente por Seto que irían con su nueva letrista

-Bienvenidos muchachos, bienvenida Lumina- dijo haciendo una reverencia (protocolo japonés)

Lumina lo vio feo, siendo que ella no olvidaba ni perdonaba con facilidad, la acción de Duke de correrla cuando Yami dijo que esperar, no es algo fácil de olvidar –eh si gracias Deblin-san- dijo con un tono un poco frio

-Ok- dijo sintiendo una gota en la nunca –Vamos a la sala de juntas en la parte de arriba.

Lumina y los miembros de la banda subieron al elevador para ir a la parte más alta de Kaiba Records, donde se ubicaba la sala de juntas y el despacho de Seto que rara vez ocupaba, en su mayoría lo usaba su primo para poder escribir letras de canciones, pero por el bloqueo de escritor, Yami no podía ya crear algo. Entraron al despacho, que tenia colgados algunos discos de los grupos que Kaiba Records había ayudado a debutar, también de algunos amigos de Seto como el director de la Academia Saotome, Shining Saotome, donde fue la prima de Lumina a la escuela para ser compositora. Los posters de Starish junto a Heavens y Quartet Night en la pared.

El despacho pintado en blanco con una salita y un escritorio grande acompañado de una asiente de piel negro. El escritorio tenía una PC de Mac y varias plumas en un bote.

Seto les invito a todos a sentarse en la salita de su despacho, Lumina se sentó pero curiosamente rodeada de Yami y Yugi que volvieron a sentir un dejavu

Duke se aproximo al escritorio tomando un folder de color verde agua que presento ante Lumina que lo miro curiosa -Aquí está el contrato que Seto me pidió ayer hacer-

-Gracias por hacerlo con tan poca antelación Duke- agradeció Yami

-Sí, bueno la canción saldrá en el siguiente álbum de Angels of the moon, tu serás su letrista, sin embargo tendrás que utilizar un pseudónimo masculino para evitar problemas con las fans-

-Cierto- contesto la peliblanca recordando al dueto joroba –De acuerdo, aunque no me gusta la idea de que nadie conozca mi talento-

-Debemos tomar precauciones Lumina, recuerda como te trae el dueto joroba.- insistió Yugi

Suspirando la peliblanca cedió ante el tricolor menor, -Bien mi nombre será Aysel Badrú-

-Bien firma en línea de hasta abajo.-

-Momento déjame leerlo no me gusta firmar nada sin haberlo leído-

Ahí fue donde descubrió un clausula que no le gusto –Un momento, yo escribí las letras por tanto las letras son de mi propiedad, no de los Angels, en todo caso se las cedería a Yami- aspiro –Quiero que cambien esta clausula sino no firmare-

-Duke- dijo Yami molesto -¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Solo velo por sus intereses- dijo Duke –No quiero que después venda las letras-

-Amigo, hago esto porque le tengo aprecio a Yami-san y Yugi sino me rehusaría aceptar - dijo Lumina

–Cambia esta clausula o si no se quedan sin letrista- declaro tomando sus cosas

Yami y Yugi vieron a Duke con cara de: "Oh lo haces, o te matamos", porque ellos querían que Lumina fuera su letrista, Yami sintió que su inspiración volvía con leer las letras.

De mala gana pero sabiendo que tenían razón Duke se fue y regreso una hora después con la clausula cambiada diciendo, que en caso de que algo llegara a pasar, las letras serian cedidas a Yami Atem Sennen y Yugi Mutou en caso de que Lumina Taisho, bajo pseudónimo de Aysel Badrú dejara a los Angels.

Lumina vio a los ojos Carmesí y Amatista sonriendo, así estampo su firma sabiendo que las letras llegarían a su destino como debía ser. Los dos tricolores estaban contentos su amiga ahora letrista estaría con ellos una larga temporada.

En los días que siguieron el nuevo álbum de los Angels estaba en todas las listas de popularidad junto con el éxito de My moon, my sun, todos vieron el nombre de Aysel Bradú en la portada, algunas chicas pensaron que Yami había escrito la letra, y se preguntaron quien era Aysel porque nunca se había conocido ese nombre. Lumina escucho todo eso sentada en el salón, cuando el dueto joroba hizo la pregunta.

Desde ese momento la rueda del destino comenzó a girar, dando paso a lo que debía ser, una batalla por la humanidad, y el amor comenzaba a despertar.

* * *

Espero que les guste el nuevo fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! como dije las actualizaciones serán lentas porque tengo que escribir mas episodios, usare letras de algunas canciones porque no todas mis poesías van a corde con la trama _ _ U, los nombres que pongo son de origen turco, explico:

 **Ayla** luna o luz de luna en turco

 **Aysel** : como la luna en turco

Badrú: nacido en luna llena en egipcio

déjenme un review si les gusto

saludos


	4. Sueños y conciertos

Okaeri nasai (Bienvienidos) a un nuevo episodio

Yami: mas canciones y ahora junto a Lumina?

Mirialia: Si, tu sigues enamorado de tu Aibou, y te gustan mis poesias

Seto: Pones que soy demasiado intuitivo, ademas que ahora te caigo bien?

Mirialia: no te mentire Kaiba-kun, me caes gordo pero eres un buen amigo para mi en esta actuacion y tambien eres el que se entera antes de las cosas

Joey: Gracias por la comida,

Mirialia: De nada Joey, changos comes mas que mi marido y eso es decir mucho, porque el vaya que come XD

Joey: Cocinas delicioso

Bakura: Ahora admiro a tu tio

Yami ahora nos daras mas letras?

Mirialia: Claro, aunque una amiga en ingles me presto sus letras logicamente estan en ingles y las traduje y una la complete porque no se en que episodio la completa

Yami: cantare para mi Aibou (ojos de estrella)

Yugi: Tambien para ti no Miri

Mirialia: Si gracias, bueno vamos al fic, Yami haz el disclaimer por fis

Yami: Disclaimer Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama. aqui en la oscuridad de la noche y nuestro corazon es de Mirialia Paolini (o sea yo), Uta no prince personajes, Starish y heavens son de playstation, los artistas invitados son los que se mencionaran y sus canciones les pertenecen, Buscador de amor y mi luz le pertenecen a yugixyamiyaoilover y el festival citado le pertenece a Japon, Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi-sama

Los personajes soloo se usan para diversión sin fin de lucro

Comenzamos

* * *

Angels of the moon

 **Capitulo 3**

Sueños, recuerdos y conciertos.

Algunos días más tarde…

El éxito de las canciones de Lumina era arrasador, la banda ya alcanzaba las listas de los top ten al menos de Domino, y parte de las ciudades circundantes como Tokio, donde los invitaban a un concierto en uno de los festivales de la ciudad. Todos los miembros de la banda estaban emocionados por el éxito alcanzado, excepto por Yami y Seto que últimamente tenían sueños inquietantes, donde tanto Ra como Bastet les pedían ayuda para localizar al pilar lunar. Lo que no podían explicar porque Akunadin (en esta vida también padre de los hermanos Kaiba) buscaba a la voz de la luna y a la reina Ayla. La vida en la escuela seguía siendo la misma, el dueto joroba tratando de hacerle la vida imposible a Lumina que ya se trataba de tu con Yugi y sus amigos, los únicos que dejaba que se acercaran a ella, y los chicos seguían con sus apuestas de quien desvirgaría a la peliblanca (N/A: pasa mucho en las escuelas de gobierno, sin ofender a nadie que estudiara ahí, yo lo hice por eso lo sé) gracias a que no les hacía caso todo marchaba bien.

Desde que fuera nombrada la letrista de los Angels, estas iban surgiendo a diestra y siniestra sin necesidad de que su creatividad fuera digamos desatada por las canciones que cantaban Yami y Yugi. También los Yamis al hacerse amigos de ella, en especial Bakura y Marik, pudieron conocer a Inuyasha Taisho el tío de Lumina, que no cabía en sí de gusto con que su sobrina por fin tuviera amigos, después de todo así dejaría de ser un lobo solitario como lo había sido el antes de conocer a su esposa y cuñada, y su hermano Sesshomaru a Rin. Lástima que el culpara a Lumina de la muerte de su madre.

Había días en que la casa de los Taisho parecía restaurant porque Joey acompañado de los Hikaris iba a comer con su amiga, comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Yami y Yugi estaban revisando unas letras que Lumina había escrito para ellos como "Siempre regresare a ti" y la de Nuestro corazón, cuya creación fue después de tener un sueño con dos tricolores pero sabía que no podían ser los lead singers de la banda porque eran ligeramente morenos la letra iba así:

 **Nuestro Corazón**

 _El destino reclamo nuestras almas a conocerse_

 _pero no para estar juntos mucho tiempo,_

 _nos amamos, pero yo les perdí._

 _Al principio rehusaba nuestro destino,_

 _de dejarles pero no lo pude evitar._

 _Pedí un deseo a las estrellas para_

 _regresar a ustedes aquella última noche juntos._

 _Se fueron para no volver, yo me quede en la orilla azul_

 _esperando por ustedes, para volverlos a ver._

 _Mi deseo a las estrellas fue que si moría,_

 _reencarnara para volver a ustedes,_

 _buscándoles siempre hasta la eternidad._

 _*Yo morí por ustedes, mi alma espera al horizonte_

 _para verles llegar, mi alma errante les_

 _espera siempre con los brazos abiertos._

 _No quise verles sufrir aún les busco pero no logro recordar,_

 _mi memoria esta nublada, sólo sé que debo estar a su lado siempre._

 _Quiero verlos una vez mas y saber que_

 _Amor eterno existe, que no han dejado_

 _De quererme siempre._

 _* (Se repite)_

 _Quiero verlos regresar, como llegaron a mi corazón,_

 _Que fue siempre de ustedes hasta el final del_

 _Tiempo_.

El sueño de Lumina la despertaba dejándola cansada y ya no sabía que pensar porque este sueño la perseguía desde que firmara con los Angels of the moon:

Consistía en que veía un antiguo templo egipcio viendo en la pared jeroglíficos de lo que alcanzo a identificar como la diosa Bastet, viendo que había otras chicas vestidas como sacerdotisas egipcias pero veía a una chica con el cabello plateado y ojos morados vestida igual a ellas, pero con la excepción de que tenia la piel blanca, algo raro en Egipto (para la época) viendo que todos la observaban mientras los faraones o lo que se prestaban en el centro del patio del templo. Las sacerdotisas bailaban en honor a la diosa Bastet, y eran vistas por los gobernantes, hasta que la peliplata se acerco a la pista captando la atención de ambos gobernantes que fueron avisados por un hombre que ocultaba su cara con un pañuelo (la encarnación previa del abuelo de Yugi) era Siamun Muran, reconoció el hombre que había sido una especie de primer ministro:

-Sus majestades- dijo el hombre de cabello gris con un sombrero morado que tenía el ojo del milenio –Su prometida la alta sacerdotisa de Bastet-

Lumina vio borrosas las caras de los faraones, pero lo que le distinguió fueron dos cabelleras tricolores que desafiaban la gravedad que se aproximaron a la joven sacerdotisa –Ayla la sacerdotisa que han elegido como consorte mis faraones-

-Si- contesto el tricolor mayor –Heba es ella-

-Es hermosa Atem-

La joven peliplata se acerco a ellos tomando la mano de Atem, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lumina que era traslucida y Ayla dijo –Encuéntralos-

Pero cuando Lumina iba a contestar, despertó de golpe sudando en la cama, teniendo una sensación extraña en su corazón "¿Atem, Heba? De quienes serán esos nombres y porque me parecen familiares, y quien es esa chica peliplata con ojos moradas, oí que se llamaba Ayla, porque sueño con esto". Se dio cuenta de que eran las seis de la mañana así que no podría continuar durmiendo, decidió vestirse para ir a la escuela y de paso prepararse un café cargado para despertar.

Aunque las noches de Lumina, Yami y Seto eran otro cantar, los sueños que les perseguían no los dejaban en paz haciéndoles los días un tanto pesados por la falta de sueño.

Los sueños tanto de Yami y Yugi como de Seto tampoco eran del todo diferentes, los dioses egipcios no dejaban en paz a los primos por ser guardianes de los artículos milenarios, sus sueños era así:

Yami se hallaba así mismo vestido como faraón en la antigüedad (como se viste en el mundo de las memorias) viendo a su lado a Heba (Yugi) igual a él excepto que su capa era magenta, y a Seto vestido como el sacerdote Seth. Mirando un ataúd donde una mujer peliplata dormía plácidamente pero sin respirar en sus manos acomodadas sobre el pecho había un ramo de flores de loto azules (también llamada lirio azul de agua o sagrado del Nilo, también llamado loto egipcio). Oía los sollozos contenidos de Heba mientras veía muerta a la joven, hasta que el Dragón alado de Ra y la diosa lunar del hogar Bastet en forma de un gato negro gigante con un collar de oro grueso alrededor del cuello de joyas de colores, en sus ojos negros el ojo milenario remarcado en ellos y arracadas de oro en las orejas. Aparecieron frente a los 3 haciendo desvanecer la imagen de la joven peliplata:

-Atem, faraón de Egipto, esto es lo que volverá a suceder si no cuidan del pilar lunar, deben encontrarlo para que puedan derrotar a un nuevo enemigo-

Bastet se sentó como lo haría un gato –Mi nieta Faraón es el pilar lunar, debe ser cuidado y protegido porque su vida ha sido difícil-

-Pero quien es ella oh diosa lunar- pregunto Seto

-Está cerca de ustedes sacerdote, ella es la dueña de la voz de la luna, pero debido a su pasado problemático, no puede cantar- dijo el dragón

-Bastet-sama- dijo Yami –¿Que mal se acerca?-

-Akunadin ha despertado un mal parecido a Zorc, pero este mal para ser detenido, se necesitan los pilares de la tierra Faraón-

-Bastet tiene razón Faraón Atem- contesto Ra

-A que se refiere Ra-sama- pregunto Heba/Yugi

-Para combatir este mal Faraón Heba, necesitamos que reúnan a los pilares de la tierra- explico Ra

-Son los elementos básicos de la naturaleza, más la oscuridad y la luz- contesto el dragón –todos ellos catalizados por el pilar lunar amada por la luz y la oscuridad-finalizo

-También los pilares se componen de dos personas con excepción del aire y la tierra porque ellos son almas gemelas, solo esas personas estarán juntas-agrego Bastet

-Dejamos en sus manos la búsqueda faraón- dijo Ra

-Por favor faraones Atem y Heba protejan a mi nieta, sacerdote Seth por favor cuide de ellos y que encuentren pronto a los demás pilares-les dijo la diosa gato

-Pero como los encontramos Bastet-sama- pregunto Heba/Yugi – ¿Están cerca?-

-Más cerca de lo que esperan- contestaron a coro los dioses

–Cuiden de mi vida.- finalizo Bastet

Haciendo que los tricolores y Seto despertaran al mismo tiempo en sus casas, sudados y con un grito atorado en su garganta. Yugi y Yami soñaban lo mismo, viendo a su reina en su ataúd justo antes de que la momificaran, pero ahora los dioses habían mostrado lo que los primos sentían, que Akunadin no se había quedado cruzado de manos cuando destruyeron a Zorc en el pasado, con ayuda de la Diosa Horakhty quien da la luz.

Pero ahora despertaba un nuevo mal para conquistar la tierra ya que no pudo hacerlo en Egipto, solo la voz de la luna que era de Ayla fue lo que puedo ayudar a detener a Zorc en esa ocasión. Los dioses pedían que protegieran el pilar de la luna, pero donde estaba Ayla y quien portaba la voz de la luna fue la incógnita para los tres.

La mañana llego a la ciudad de Domino, iniciando con su actividades cotidianas los Angels estaban en la escuela junto a sus parejas y amiga. El dueto joroba no hizo ningún movimiento, hasta ahora excepto que parecían estar cuchicheando entre ellas, pero viendo a Lumina y ella estaba concentrada tomando apuntes en las clases y en el descanso se iba con los hikaris para pasarla, aunque también se llevaba su mochila con la carpeta donde estaban las canciones que había escrito esa mañana. También le habían avisado los chicos que esa tarde tendrían una práctica con la canción que ella le había dado a Yami, pero lo que era él y Yugi se veían como idos. Los dos pensando en los sueños que habían tenido de manera reciente también estaban Seto y Yami que consideran en que soñaban lo mismo que Yugi. Los pilares de la tierra y la luna, el pilar de la luna amada por la luz y la oscuridad pero que era lo que quería decir, ni ellos entendieron el mensaje de Ra y Bastet que querían decir con amada por esos elementos.

Seto comprendió vagamente a que se referían porque la luna teóricamente iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche reflejando la luz del sol, pero solo los pilares de luz y la oscuridad necesitaban un mediador, es decir, el pilar de la luna quien venía siendo la mediadora o el mediador entre esas dos fuerzas que solo una vez se unieron para derrotar a Zorc y fue en el antiguo Egipto donde la sacerdotisa lunar murió protegiendo a sus esposos de la ira del Dios caído.

Llegada la tarde, de nuevo como todos los días, listos para cambiarse los zapatos escolares por los normales cuando el dueto joroba se aproximo a una descuidada Lumina que estaba muy pensando en su sueño la empujaron cayendo literalmente sobre Ryou, ambas riendo dijeron

-Upps, perdón no te vimos- dijeron las dos, para terminar de nuevo abrazando a los Tricolores –vamos amores es mejor dejar a los fenómenos con los fenómenos-

-Por enésima vez Tea- grito Yami –Déjame tranquilo –

-Vivian suéltame-

-No lo haré amor- corearon las primas

Pero Lumina que fue ayudad por Bakura a levantarse no se quedo pétrea como la vez anterior, esta ocasión se coloca detrás del dueto joroba y les agarro el cuello a las dos, apartándolas de los tricolores para consternación de ellos, ella apretó los cuellos.

-Ya me tienen harta dueto joroba- dijo peligrosamente bajo –He sido paciente con ustedes porque ellos no eran nada mío-

-No lo son fenómeno- (N/A: de verás que parece Libby Chessler, vean Sabrina, la bruja adolescente para más información) replico Tea

-Si son algo mío locas- dijo Lumina viéndolos –Son mis amigos y los están molestando así que las dejare fuera de circulación un rato-

Apretó los cuellos de nuevo, haciendo un pellizco de Vulcano dejándolas inconscientes, harta de que fueran tan infantiles.

Toda la escuela volteo a ver a la famosa ermitaña, que salió de su concha y ahora ya era más sociable gracias a la convivencia con los amigos que había hecho, verla así apartando a las dos groupie más salvajes que el viejo oeste era todo un logro-

-Gracias Lumina- dijo Yami

-De nada, de algo sirve lo me enseño tío Inuyasha, tía Kagome me va a matar porque no debo usar estas habilidades a menos que sea de vida o muerte- respondió la joven sintiendo una gota en la nuca –Solo espero que Tía Kikyo no se entere sino ya me llevo el tren-

Pero una mujer de cabello largo lacio sujetado en una cola baja dejando unos cuernos (mechones de cabello en México que se dejan a la altura de las mejillas) saliéndole de la cola, con un hakama de color negro y un Haori (la parte de arriba de un traje de sacerdote shinto) de color blanco, de piel blanca como porcelana y de ojos color café claro, que caminaba rápidamente en dirección de Lumina. Quien se quedo congelada porque reconoció a la mujer, los tricolores la veía con curiosidad igual que el resto de la pandilla cuando la mujer sujeto de la oreja a Lumina

-Lumina Taisho estas en problemas jovencita- dijo la mujer

-Ack- se quejo la peliblanca –Hola tía-

-Vamos a la dirección de arquería Lumina tienes problemas-

-Bien pero suelta mi oreja duele- se lamento Lumina

-Bien.- dijo Kikyo y soltó a su sobrina.

Lumina se froto la oreja y se volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes tenían una gota en la nuca –Lo lamento chicos después los alcanzo tengo que ir con mi tia Kikyo-

Yami la miro apenado –Claro, debes venir a Kaiba records-

-Claro, en cuanto mi tia me suelte- respondió comenzando a caminar con Kikyo a su oficina dentro cerca del gimnasio donde estaba las instalaciones de los tiros al blanco

Lumina entro en la oficina de su tía, que era sencilla y con un escritorio, estantería y un archivero con los papeles importantes, Kikyo se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio mirando a las orbes carmesí de la joven peliblanca

-Lumina que te dijo mi hermana de no utilizar tus habilidades contra las personas-

-Lo sé tía- dijo en tono de disculpa –Pero esas locas ya me tienen harta con su actitud infantil de enamoradas de mis amigos, además Yami y Yugi son ahora mis amigos- dijo poniendo una mirada soñadora –Algo que jamás soñé con tener y creí que debía quitar al dueto joroba de encima de ellos-

-Bueno Lumina, está bien por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar, solo se lo diré a tu tío pero no a mi hermana- dijo la morocha con un suspiro –Sé que no le gustaría pero si le digo que fue en defensa de tus amigos no creo que se enoje, nadie más que Kagome está feliz de que por fin salieras de tu concha Lumina-

-Lo sé, pero no fue fácil, tía te diré que trabajo ahora como letrista de los Angels of the moon quienes son mis amigos-

-Ya veo, así que ellos son la banda que tanto te gusta-

-Sip, aunque siento siempre una especie de Dejavu cuando estoy con ellos-

-Recuerdas lo que dijo tu madre Rin antes de morir

Los ojos de Lumina se llenaron de lo que parecía ser lagrimas contenidas y miro a su tia con un gesto de dolor –Si, que tenía un destino que viene desde mi vida anterior y que nunca perdiera la esperanza en el amor-

-Ahora sabes que tal vez ellos estén involucrados de alguna manera con tu destino Lumina, has dejado que te oigan cantar-

-Nadie debe oírme salvo tío Inu, solo él puede protegerme-

-Bien, puedes irte con ellos, ya deben estar en Kaiba Records- dijo Kikyo despidiendo a su sobrina –Cuídate mucho-

-Si tía gracias- contesto Lumina abrazándola, su tía lo recibió bien, aunque Kikyo no eran de las personas que les gustara, era fría en su actitud pero con Lumina era cálida y amorosa, la hija que perdió cuando Muso su marido murió en un accidente de auto junto a él su hija Kaede, murió en el impacto. Lo único bueno fue que no sufrieron porque su instantáneo contra un conductor borracho, desde entonces ella era activista en las campañas del clásico: "Si vas a beber no conduzcas, ten un conductor designado".

Lumina tomo el autobús para llegar a Kaiba Records, pero cuando llego estaba Yugi en la entrada cierto tricolor menor paseaba como león enjaulado hasta que la vio, cuando percibió la mirada carmesí de Lumina

-Yugi ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?-

-Esperándote- respondió alegre –Duke puede ser algo pesado por eso vine a buscarte para llevarte al estudio-

-No tenías que hacerlo pero gracias- sonrió haciendo sonrojar al tricolor menor, otra vez fue ver la luna llena

-Vamos Yami dijo que había escrito la música de siempre volveré a ti, la letra que le diste en alguna de nuestras salidas y quiere que la oigas-

-Bien- volvió a sonreír siendo tomada de la mano por Yugi para guiarla al estudio para oír a Yami cantar.

En otro lado de la ciudad…

Aknamkanon Sennen padre de Yami, estaba en la sala de la mansión que pertenecía al familia con una de sus más grandes consejeras Isis o Ishizu Ishtar, hermana mayor de Malik, que poseía el collar del milenio. Estaba dando "consulta" al CEO de Sennen Inc. Una empresa dedicada a varias divisiones pero parecida en cierto sentido a Kaiba Corp. así que Aknamkanon tenía una sociedad con su sobrino, hijo de Akunadin Seto, quien aun tenía una fuerte lealtad con su familia y su primo. Odiando a su padre a muerte por lo que hizo en el pasado de querer conquistar Egipto con Zorc y ahora el mundo con el nuevo enemigo en turno. Aknamkanon no se perdonaba todo lo que su hermano había causado a Egipto y su familia.

Aknamkanon veía a Isis rodear a cierta distancia su cuello con las manos para poder usar el poder del collar

–¿Isis no has encontrado a la reina Ayla?-

-Mi faraón- dijo la "sacerdotisa" –solo puedo ver algo plateado, por lo demás mi visión se nubla, no puede mostrarme que fue de la reina Ayla-

-Pobre Atem- expreso el faraón como le llamaban en el mundo de los negocios –Mi hijo y su pareja están desesperados por encontrarla porque Akunadin ha comenzado a moverse, para atrapar a la reencarnación de Ayla-

-No se preocupe faraón, si mi collar no la ha localizado, menos los cazadores del amanecer de Akunadin-

-Solo espero que encontremos a tiempo la voz de la luna, Akunadin no puede ganar ahora, Atem y Heba o Yami y Yugi pagaron un precio muy alto en la guerra contra Zorc-

-No se preocupe mi faraón, aun así Mahado aun busca a la reina Ayla-

Aknamkanon suspiro recibiendo alivio, porque no había problema al menos por el momento, de que Akunadin encontrara a Ayla. Akunadin jamás vio con buenos ojos a Atem cuando fue faraón, y menos cuando Ayla, ya siendo esposa de Atem se rehusó a convertirse en su amante porque ella estaba enamorada de sus esposos. Ella trato con amabilidad al hombre pero él se lo tomo por la tangente (es decir en otro sentido) asi que se obsesiono con Ayla, hasta llegar a un punto insano. Y eso preocupaba a los faraones actuales, a Aknamkanon y a Mahado el mejor amigo de la reina y su consejero.

Más tarde ese día en Kaiba Records…

Lumina disfruto oyendo las canciones de los Angels, tomando un cuaderno de su mochila escribió nuevas letras mientras ellos cantaban. Al final nuevas canciones nacieron en el inter y los dos tricolores estaban felices con los resultados. Duke llego más tarde con noticias para los miembros de la banda

-Chicos, tenemos un concierto programado para el fin de semana- anuncio emocionado

Los demás gruñeron pensando que sería en el domo nuevamente, pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando Duke dijo el lugar

-No gruñan hasta saber- protesto el estrambótico pelinegro –Sera en el Nippon Budokan para abrir el Tokio Jidai Matsuri (festival en Tokio que celebre la historia de la ciudad, celebrado por primera vez en 1999, creo).

(N/A: línea de tiempo, cuando conocen a Lumina es Septiembre y ahora están a inicios de noviembre para ir acorde a nuestro calendario occidental)

Todos voltearon a verlo incrédulos, no sabían que la popularidad de los Angels había llegada hasta Tokio, cuidad un tanto lejos de Domino además participarían en uno de los festivales más importantes de la capital Nipona. Lumina acto reflejo abrazo a los tricolores diciendo que eso era genial una gran oportunidad para los Angels de que se dieran a conocer a nivel nacional, abrirían el concierto también para algunos cantantes como Ken Hirai, Hikaru Utada, Megumi Hayashibara, etc. Starish y Heavens también estarían abriendo y haciendo intermedio en el concierto.

-Bueno Lumina tendrás que escribir canciones de acuerdo al potencial que se requiere- sonrió Duke, sabiendo que contaba con la joven peliblanca, que tenia abrazados a los tricolores que a su vez correspondieron el sentimiento.

Lumina soltó a los tricolores, quienes estaban sonrojados por el repentino abrazo de ella, la peliblanca sonrió y dijo –Cuenten conmigo-

-Necesitaremos al menos unas seis canciones para este festival ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?-

-Claro, como que me encanta la crema pastelera- respondió feliz porque ya tenía muchas letras solo hacía falta escogerlas

-Yami- dijo volteando a ver al tricolor mayor –Tu y Yugi pueden venir a mi casa por favor para revisar las letras-

-Claro-

-Bien- dijo –Hare una pasta para nosotros-

Joey miro a Lumina con cara de cachorro a medio morir – ¿También puedo ir?-

La peliblanca sintió una gota detrás de la cabeza, -Claro entonces vengan todos-

Joey salto de alegría viendo que Lumina cedió, sabía que adoraba su cocina, asi que terminaron por ir a la casa de la peliblanca.

Llegaron a la casa de Lumina una hora más tarde para encontrar una conocida cabellera blanca que vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa formal, que venía con una chica de pelo negro a la cintura rizado en las puntas tenia puesto con un vestido color verde agua junto con una especie de torera de color blanco y sandalias blancas con un poco de tacón.

Cuando oyeron abrirse la puerta se giraron para ver a su sobrina con todo la bola que usualmente la acompañaba y ella vio a sus tíos, saliendo con paso veloz a abrazarlos:

-Tío Inu, tía Kagome, me da gusto verlos- saludo la peliblanca, mientras el rubio arena y el peliblanco mayores (Marik y Bakura) ponían ojos de estrellitas viendo al tetra campeón

-Lumina que bien que llegaste a casa- Saludo Inuyasha.

-Lumina ¿son tus amigos?- dijo Kagome que no los conocía

-Si, tía- se volteo a hacer las presentación –Tía Kagome ellos son los Angels of the moon, la banda para lo que trabajo de letrista, creo que tía Kikyo o tío Inu te dijeron algo ¿No?

-Si mucho gusto chicos-

-También con ellos están sus novios, mis amigos Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, Jonouchi "Joey" Katsuya y Malik Ishtar, junto a ellos Yami Atem Sennen, Bakura Thieves, Seto Kaiba y Marik Ishmal- todos hicieron una reverencia a Kagome e Inuyasha que se les veía brillar la mirada de que por fin Lumina saliera de su concha

-Es un gusto conocerlos, como saben yo soy la tía de Lumina y ya conoce a mi esposo Inuyasha ya que han tratado con el antes- ya para sorpresa de todos abrazo a Yugi y Ryou soltando lagrimas –Gracias por hacer que mi bebé tenga amigos por fin- dijo Kagome

Esto descoloco a todos, Lumina también porque era raro o debería decir extremadamente raro que Kagome llamara a Lumina su bebé. Por desgracia Inuyasha y Kagome no pudieron tener familia porque ella quedo mal de un tratamiento de cáncer que tuvo que pasar, así que los médicos le dijeron que nunca podría ser madre. Por ello Rin, antes de morir, les encargo a Lumina sabiendo que Sesshomaru haría algo después de que ella falleció.

-Bien Lumina te dejamos con tus invitados, esperamos que te des una vuelta el fin de semana-

Lumina vio a su tío –No puedo tío Inuyasha, trabajo el sábado con los Angels-

-Bien, nosotros vendremos a verte en lo que resta de la semana-

-Si tío Inu, váyanse con cuidado-

-Cuiden de ella- dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a los miembros de la banda –Y gracias nuevamente por ser sus amigos-

Los tíos de Lumina salieron de la casa dejando tranquilos a todos, Lumina les indico que se sentaran en la sala donde Yami y Yugi se sentaron juntos, mientras Lumina subía por su laptop y sus recientes letras en el cuaderno. Así que se las dejo para ir a preparar la comida para todos.

Después de haber comido y también discutir que letras quedarían, fueron canciones las escogidas como Duke quería, una vieja letra de Lumina y unas recientes así que ya tenían el material para abrir el concierto, con ello se despidieron de la chica deseándole buena noche y ella les dijo que se fueran con cuidado que los vería en la preparatoria al día siguiente.

Como ya era costumbre desde mediados de septiembre los sueños se repitieron y los dioses siempre repetían el mismo monologo de que protegieran al pilar lunar, pero que quería decir Bastet con cuiden de mi vida era el misterio para los ex faraones y el ex sacerdote.

Mientras en Ontario, Canadá…

En un edifico casi tan alto como Kaiba Corp. en su último piso se hallaba la oficina del presidente de las empresas Taisho Inc. en una oficina espartana decorada en negro y gris con muebles de madera de ébano, y las lámparas de luces led.

Un peliblanco alto, de cara seria, ojos dorados estaba mirando por la ventana tomando un descanso de sus negocios, se giro a su escritorio de caoba para ver en una esquina un retrato de una pelinegra con el cabello mas debajo de la cintura con un kimono blanco sobre su cuerpo más o menos escultural, pero había un detalle en la foto, ella cargaba a una bebe sin embargo la criatura estaba tachada de la foto. El peliblanco tomo

-Rin porque tuviste que morir, y más protegiendo a nuestra hija o la consideraba así- dijo Sesshomaru –Esa chiquilla te costó la vida amada mía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué moriste protegiéndola cuando ella no nació de tu vientre?- reclamo el peliblanco viendo odio y tristeza la foto

-Lumina como te llevaste a tu madre- se pregunto nuevamente el peliblanco.

Ignorando que detrás de él, estaba la mujer de la fotografía en espíritu, viendo como su amado esposo era un tonto de capirote

-Ay Sesshito, no culpes a Luma-chan por hacerle caso a mi instinto de madre- dijo Rin –Luma-chan gracias a Ra que has encontrado tu destino- dicho esto desapareció –Sesshomaru te arrepentirás una y mil veces por desprecia a si a la hija de mi corazón.

Semana libre, Tokio Japón…

Los Angels habían pedido permiso especial en la Domino High para poder ir al concierto que harían en Tokio, pero Lumina con consentimiento de sus tíos alego estar enferma para acompañar a sus amigos al concierto, una vez estando en la cuidad capital se hospedaron en el Tokyo Prince, gracias a Seto y Aknamkanon. Todos se hospedaron con sus respectivas parejas, excepto por Lumina y los tricolores, era raro pero ella se quedo en la habitación de ellos que contenía dos camas, mientras Yami y Yugi compartirían una, la peliblanca dormiría en la otra para que no hubiera problema. El teatro donde seria la presentación del concierto estaba en el centro de la cuidad, aunque normalmente era usado para exhibición de artes marciales y otras disciplinas. En esta ocasión los organizadores de Jidai Matsuri pidieron permiso al gobierno local para poder usarlo para el concierto de la celebración del festival-

La tarde después de hospedarse salieron a hacer turismo conociendo los lugares de Tokio, pero hubo uno en particular que le llamo la atención el teatro nacional de Noh (una disciplina teatral) donde estaban exhibiendo los bailes típicos Yorusakura (Las flores de cerezo por la noche) que era una danza que normalmente se veía en el Miyako Odori (Festival de la ciudad capital en Kioto) pero ahora la ensayaban en el patio del teatro.

Lumina sonría cuando vio la danza de los flores de cerezo por la noche, los tricolores que se habían ofrecido a acompañarla les gusto verla así. Una de las bailarinas que estaban en el patio, vio la mirada de Lumina al observar el baile, y la invito a unirse con ellas en el ensayo. Algo que normalmente no se veía.

La sonrisa de Lumina no puedo ser más grande cuando comenzó a bailar con ellas siendo vista por Yami y Yugi, por un momento la sensación de dejavu volvió a repetirse, pero Yami tuvo una especie de visión en el momento viendo a Ayla de cabello plateado bailando en honor a la diosa Bastet en el templo de Tebas.

El joven cantante sacudió la cabeza como para volver a la realidad cuando Lumina regreso feliz de haber bailado jalándolos de ahí fueron a la torre de Tokio donde se veía toda la cuidad que parecía un sueño. Yugi veía como la peliblanca parecía niña chiquita yendo de aquí para allá por toda la zona del mirador comprendiendo que no había tenido hasta cierto punto una infancia feliz después de todo. Por otro lado Yami veía que la alegría de Lumina era tan sincera que pocas veces se había sentido como si hubiera hecho algo bien.

Lumina veía todo lo que podía para tener memorias que atesorar en su mente, Rin la había traído aquí muy pequeña por tanto no se acordaba, antes de morir su mama siempre había viajes familiares, pero al fallecer ella, Sesshomaru la dejo de lado y Kagome e Inuyasha junto a Kikyo se hicieron cargo de ella como Rin dejo en una carta porque ella sabía que Lumina tenía un destino que cumplir.

Llego el fin de semana del concierto en el Budokan, las letras habían sido decididas días antes de partir a la capital. Los chicos estaban preparando todo en el escenario para el concierto, Lumina estaba con los tricolores que vestían en piel o cuero para la actuación (las vestimentas del prologo solo que con ligeros cambios) ahora variaban en los siguientes casos, en Marik eran prendas de mezclilla azul índigo con una camisa blanca, Kaiba su tradicional mezclilla negra pero con su gabardina morada (como se viste en el despertar de los dragones, debo confesar que ahí se veía apuesto aunque me cae un poco gordo) con brazaletes de metal que cubrían desde su muñeca a poco antes de su codo.

Bakura tenía una camisa blanca con sus pantalones azules claro de mezclilla y una gabardina corta negra (como se viste al principio de la última saga de Yu-Gi-Oh). Para rematar Yugi vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul marino con playera blanca y su tradicional cinturón de cuello de cuero negro y Yami algo parecido el pantalón en azul claro playera negra y su capa corta de mezclilla del mismo color que el pantalón.

Preparaban los instrumentos para el concierto del festival, del cual estaban entusiasmados para tocar

Lumina que les acompañaba desde la mañana, vestía una mini falda de mezclilla azul marino con una blusa del mismo color de manga larga, mallones de igual color y botas de color negro que cubrían la espinilla, para completar con una bolsa que cargaba atravesada de derecha a izquierda de tamaño promedio (ahí traía cosas para escribir como su cuaderno y plumas o lapiceros, celular y su billetera). Hacia los arreglos necesarios a las palabras para que fueran las adecuadas para el momento en que los tricolores las cantaran, acordaron que cantaría 2 letras de ella, e incluyendo 2 que había hecho Yami.

Terminaron de acomodar los instrumentos que tocarían esa noche, los tricolores observaban a Lumina trabajar junto también a Duke que ayudaba a la decoración del escenario viéndola sonreír algo raro, porque la peliblanca normalmente tenía un gesto serio o pétreo con el dueto joroba. Viéndola ser ella misma, Yugi comenzó a sentirse atraído a hacia Lumina, pero sentía que al tener esos sentimientos traicionaba el recuerdo de Ayla y también su amor por el tricolor mayor que sentía exactamente lo mismo. Pero la joven había tocado en ambos el sentido de protección que solo su reina provocaba.

Sin embargo la atracción crecía y no había nada que no pudiera impedir que los tricolores se enamoraran de Lumina, cuando ellos sin saber, la joven peliblanca ya lo estaba de ellos.

Los preparativos terminaron cuando unas visitas inesperadas llegaron al Nippon Budokan, una de ellos reconoció a Lumina, y fue corriendo a abrazarla dejando atónitos a todos los presentes, hasta a la joven que reconocería el pelo color naranja rojizo de la chica y ojos verdes dorados –Luma-chan- grito

-¿Haruka?- pregunto hasta que la vio –Haru-chan, prima, que haces en la calle de los 5000- saludo Lumina.

(N/A: expresión mexicana que quiere decir porque estás aquí en broma, Luma es una flor pequeña muy bonita, y es una variante del nombre de Lumina-Luma en los videojuegos de Mario/Nintendo son estrellas).

-Lo mismo digo te di Luma-chan- respondió

-Ay prima, que no te dijo nuestro Tío Inuyasha que ya soy letrista-

-No, hace mucho que no lo veo debido al trabajo con Starish-

-Ah- dijo Lumina tomando aliento –soy la letrista de los Angels of the moon-

A Haruka se le ilumino la mirada porque el sueño de su prima se había vuelto real –Que bien Luma-chan pero ¿Cómo? si el nombre de él es Aysel Badrú-

-Ese soy yo, tengo que usar ese nombre por las fans, tú mejor que nadie debes saber eso-

Haruka sintió una gota en la nuca, siendo novia de uno de los integrantes de Starish lo conocía -Entiendo-

Lumina tomo su mano y se acerco a hacer las presentaciones porque los Angels se quedaron en blanco, así como el grupo que acompañaba a la compositora. Los chicos que acompañaban a su amiga venían en todos los colores del arco iris, ellos también se acercaron a los Angels para hacer las presentaciones.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a alguien- dijo acercándose al escenario donde estaban los Angels of the moon

-Quiero presentarles a mi prima Haruka Nanami la compositora y con ella vienen los miembros de Starish-

-Mucho gusto- se inclino la peli naranja rojizo –Llámenme Haruka para acortar, y ellos son mis amigos- dijo señalando a los integrantes de Starish

-Les presento a mis amigos de Starish los peliazules son Hijirikawa Masato, e Ichinose Tokiya, el pelirrojo es Ittoki Otoya, los rubios son Jinguiji Ren, Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurusu Syo y el chico de cabello negro es Cecil Aijima-

-Mucho gusto- respondieron los chicos de Starish

–Ya conocíamos a Lumina desde antes, es un placer conocerlos Angels of the moon- dijo Tokiya el prometido de Haruka-

-Gracias Toki-kun- respondió Lumina –Los tricolores son Yami Atem Sennen, Yugi Mutou, el peli café es Seto Kaiba a su lado su novio Jonouchi "Joey" Katsuya, mis peliblancos favorito Bakura Thieves a su lado Ryou Bakura y el rubio arena es Marik Ishmal junto a su pareja Malik Ishtar-

-Gusto en conocerlos- dijeron en coro la banda para inclinarse saludando (protocolo japonés)

Mientas los hombres (Starish y Angels) se dedicaban a conocerse mejor, Lumina estaba con su prima sentada en la tarima del escenario hablando

-Entonces ahora escribes para tus amores platónicos ¿no?- Le dijo picara Haruka siendo que en el pasado era algo mas modosita, pero con Tokiya como novio y amigos como Starish se volvió más abierta

-Si- admitió sonrojada –Pero no puedo soltar nada de madrazo* cuando se trata de ellos- dijo Lumina –Me gustan ambos y no sé si eso fuera correcto Haru-chan-

-Luma-chan recuerda que en el amor nadie se manda, ya ves que yo no tenía permitido estar con Toki-kun cuando estaba en la Shining Academy, venos ahora comprometidos-

-Lo sé, pero como decirles-

-Hazlo después de un tiempo por ahora dedícate a ayudarles-

-Si, gracias Haru-chan siempre me es agradable hablar contigo-

-De nada, no olvides lo que decía Tía Rin, nunca pierdas la esperanza en el amor-

Lumina sonrió su prima dándole un abrazo, al poner la cabeza en el hombro de su prima vio como los tricolores le sonreía a Tokiya, esperando que algún día esa sonrisa fuese para ella.

Starish no fue el único que se presento con los chicos de los Angels y Lumina, tambien llego Quartet Night quienes abrían el concierto para las estrellas del festival esa noche que eran amigos de Haruka, tambien los novatos recién reintegrados Heavens que eran competidores directos de Starish, e igual que ellos ahora siete miembros .

Lumina y los Angels los conocieron pero la peliblanca no le gusto como la miraba el cantante principal de Heavens, Eichi Otori, pues veía a Lumina y Haruka con cierto toque de lujuria. Pero no podía decirse que era tal pues, el había peleado previamente con Haru-chan para que fuera compositora de su grupo, pero Tokiya le paró los pies y ahora veía con de la misma manera a Luma-chan, así que los tricolores no se quedaron quietos comenzando a darle miradas duras, en especial Yami.

Tokiya y Yami armaron un frente común junto con sus demás compañeros para evitar que Otori se acercara a las primas, Yugi también se unió permaneciendo cerca de su amiga peliblanca. La noche prometía ser algo inolvidable así como un éxito para todos los cantantes novatos y las estrellas

El tiempo continuo corriendo para las bandas musicales y el Nippon Budokan abrió sus puertas comenzando a recibir a la gente que asistiría al festival Jidai de Tokio, el público se acomodo en los asientos del interior del Budokan para oír las presentaciones de los novatos y de las estrellas invitadas. Llegaron estrechando manos y saludando a los novatos que abrirían los conciertos de cada uno. Los Angels irían primero abriendo el concierto de Ken Hirai, Starish con Hikaru Utada, y por ultimo Heavens con Megumi Hayashibara, turnándose para llevar las canciones de las 3 estrellas invitadas que irían en turnos dispersos.

El festival dio comienzo a las 7:00, llegaron los presentadores quienes eran Tsukimiya Ringo (maestro de los Starish en Shining Academy y un agradable crossdresser cantante, vean uta no prince imágenes y es pelirrosa) y Anzu Mazaki la actriz del momento que protagonizaría una novela llamada Crescent Moon, pero aun no tenían protagonista masculino, y la idea de que participaran los novatos en el festival era que ella escogería a su coestrella, pero aquí Yami encontraría a una de sus peores pesadillas, ya de por sí una del dueto joroba lo era, esta sería peor.

Tsukimiya-san salió a escena haciendo estallar en aplausos la audiencia –Bienvenidos al Tokyo Jidai Matsuri, todos como están- pregunto siendo coreado con un bien de los asistentes –Comenzaremos el concierto en conmemoración del festival, démosle la bienvenida a una banda de novatos pero con un gran corazón con ustedes Angels of the Moon abriendo el concierto de Ken Hirai- dijo saliendo de escena. Se apagaron las luces para que los chicos corrieran a sus puestos

Los Angels se prepararon para salir a escena abriendo para Ken Hirai para abrir con una de las canciones que Yami había escrito para su Aibou. Asi que salieron a escena, se prendieron las luces dejando ver a los Angels, recibiendo gritos femeninos –Como están Tokio- Pregunto Yami igual que Ringo-san corearon bien

–Les presentaremos nuestra primera canción de la noche, su nombre Buscador de amor- se oyeron los gritos femeninos para comenzar a tocar la canción los acordes de las notas, Yami mirando a su Aibou y de reojo a Lumina comenzó a cantar: 

_Siempre me pregunte que era el amor_

 _Verdadero_

 _Y siempre dude si pudiera encontrarlo_

 _No creía en las almas gemelas, sin imaginar q_

 _Que eras visto por mí_

 _*Deseo verlo_

 _Deseo sentirlo_

 _Como es y cómo puede ser_

 _Ayúdame a encontrarlo_

 _Déjame oírlo_

 _Ayúdame a sentirlo._

Yami hizo un giro para sostener a Yugi por la cintura, cantándole directamente haciendo que las Fujoshi de la audiencia gritaran emocionadas (Fujoshi: Fans del Yaoi) y ambos miraron de reojo a Lumina que estaba cerca de la salida del telón.

 _Por favor guíame ahora que te busco_

 _Deseo sostener tu mano y no dejarte ir,_

 _Quiero abrazarte y pensar en ti toda la noche_

Yami soltó a su Aibou, pero no dejó ir su mando para hacerle girar sobre su propio eje para volver a juntarlo a su cuerpo

 _Por favor no me dejes, ahora que te_

 _Necesito aquí_

 _Tú eres la razón por la que existo_

Los dos volvieron a verse y ver de reojo a Lumina, sentían que traicionaban la memoria de Ayla pero los dos se estaban enamorando de la peliblanca y no había nada detuviera el curso de las cosas.

*(Se repite)

 _Pero ahora déjame decirte te amo, mi luz_

Terminando la canción y darle un toque personal, Yami le dio un beso a su Aibou lleno de pasión, mirando de reojo a Lumina que se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello. Las fujoshi del público la agradecieron:

-Gracias publico- se retiro la banda

Ringo-san entro de nuevo diciendo que esperaba que les gustaran los Angels porque ellos vendrían después, así que Ken Hirai entro en escena saludando y comenzó a cantar su canción llamada Aishiteru tema de una película llamada Ghost in your arms again (adoro esa peli, me hizo llorar) fue un tema lleno de amor y anhelo por encontrar a la persona amada

Cuando termino Anzu Mazaki salió a escena presentándose, dando saludos y anunciando la novela Crescent Moon, anuncio a Starish con Maji love 2000% y después de ellos a Hikaru Utada con su primer sencillo First Love que la había catapultado a la fama. Así siguió con Heavens que cantaron antes de Megumi Hayashibara que interpreto Get Along de Slayers una película de moda.

Depuse los Angels volvieron a aparecer para interpretar la canción Mi luz de Yami, Ringo- san los volvió a presentar con la cancion citada y Yami volvió a ser lo mismo solo que ahora era una balada romántica: 

_Tarde en la noche en la oscuridad,_

 _Aun tengo tu luz_

 _La oscuridad no me acompaña contigo alrededor_

 _La gente piensa que estoy loco_

 _No entienden el amor que compartimos_

 _Tu luz combate mis miedos, derrota mis demonios_

 _*No puedo seguir sin ti_

 _Amo la manera en que tu luz me ilumina_

 _Las noches ya no son oscuras_

Yami tomo la mano de Yugi para pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros y continúo cantando, viendo de reojo a Lumina

 _Tu luz guía mi camino y es la que_

 _Despeja la sombra de mi soledad_

*(se repite)

 _Mi brillante luz._

Los aplausos comenzaron cuando Seto toco la última nota en su guitarra, los tricolores vieron a Lumina dar aplausos mirándoles con amor, pero parpadeo sonrojada. Pero los tricolores lo notaron, sintiendo que tenían esperanza.

Lumina salió un momento, pensando que se había delatado, puso su mano a la altura del pecho, unos centímetros arriba de su busto donde descansaba el relicario donde estaban las fotos de su madre y los tricolores, esperaba no haberse delatado frente a ellos de que los amaba, no le importaba lo que la gente pensara ella estaba enamorada de maneta irrevocable de Yami Sennen y Yugi Mutou.

Despues de ellos Ken Hirai canto I wanna be a pop star y después Starish con su canción Yumeoibito e no symphony con ellos Hikaru Utada después con su canción Time limit y después Heavens con Beginning of the Legend y Megumi Hayashibara con Infinity de la serie de moda Lost Universe.

Anzu fue quien salió para presentar la canción de los Angels, todo la banda salió saludando al publico que estallo en aplausos como con Starish y Heavens, los novatos se llevaron toda la atención en lo que iba en la noche

-Bueno esta noche hay una canción que quisiéramos dedicarle a nuestro letrista, Aysel estaba para ti, escrita por él, Aquí en la oscuridad de la noche - dijo Yami (N/A: aquí pongan My inmortal)

Yami se aproximo al micrófono para cantar esta canción que parecía estar llena de dolor porque no podían encontrar a su ser amado:

 _Por favor en este momento déjenme solo,_

 _Aquí en la oscuridad de mi sufrimiento_

 _Ustedes son los únicos, quienes pueden sanar_

 _Mi soledad, cedí de mi sufrimiento cuando los conocí._

 _Los odie al principio, pero mi en mi corazón sabia que_

 _Eran mi destino_

 _Tiempo después comenzó a amarlos, es verdad que los_

 _Amo, el destino es misterioso._

 _Si vieran en mis ojos tal vez verían mi amor en ellos_

 _En ese momento cuando los conocí nunca me sentí igual_

 _Sin ustedes mi corazón muere lentamente, porque no puedo_

 _Gritar a los cuatro vientos que los amo._

 _*Aquí en la oscuridad de la noche en mi_

 _Habitación, veo sus fotos con las sonrisas de ángeles_

 _Que solía soñar que aparecerían_

 _Desde que los halle en el camino, quiero amarlos_

 _A partir de este momento hasta el final del tiempo_

 _Aquí en la oscuridad de la noche, lloro_

 _Por no verlos, por no tenerlos a mi lado,_

 _Quiero que estén conmigo para siempre._

 _*Se repite_

 _Todo lo que quiero saber, es si este amor_

 _Que siento por ustedes no es una ilusión_

 _Por favor nunca dejen mi lado mis queridos.  
_

La canción termino con los últimos acordes del teclado de Bakura, Yami y Yugi terminaron la canción juntos mirando a Lumina quien sonreía sonrojada ella había escrito esa canción para ellos después de soñar con los nombres de Atem como se llamaba Yami (para ella sin saber los antecedentes) y Heba. Los aplausos fueron atronadores, la canción sonaba como no sólo una declaración sino también una esperanza de encontrar a la persona amada.

Las presentación continuaron pero habría un incidente que producirá el inicio de una carrera contra el tiempo para proteger al pilar lunar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, en el siguiente ya se revelara algunas cosas

déjenme un review si les gusto

saludos


	5. Akunadin ataca, problemas de farandula

Okaeri nasai (Bienvienidos) a un nuevo episodio

Yami: Mirialia porque tardaste tanto en publicar

Mirialia: Quejate con mi progenitora, gracias a ella estuve laxa de creatividad (laxa-carente)

Seto: Hubo algún problema

Mirialia: Si Kaiba-kun un grande, lo bueno es que tengo a mi mama para que me baje los corajes y mi hermano junto a mi padre, pobre aunque ahí va aun su experiencia lo trauma

Joey: Ya veras como todo se arregla

Mirialia: Gracias Joey-kun, hoe solo quiero que todo este tranquilo para escribir.

Joey: al menos tu inspiración regreso

Bakura: Lo cual es ganancia

Ryou: Bakura no seas tan seco

Mirialia: No te preocupes Ryou-chan mi progenitora es tan seca ncomo Bakura por eso estoy acostumbrada a su personalidad

Yami: Al menos ya nos vas a dar mas hermosas letras

Yugi: si para cantar para Lumina

Mirialia: Si, bueno vamos al fic, Yami haz el disclaimer por fis, perdón que ande tan seca hoy o escueta, pero estoy algo tensa y triste.

Yugi: No te preocupes gracias por escribir Mirialia

Mirialia: Gracias Yugi, creo que falta que mi esposo me apapache, y lo único que me alegra es que por fin tengo otra hija (sonríe) es descendiente pero la considero una hija

Yami: Disclaimer Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama. las letras actuales es de Mirialia Paolini (o sea yo), Uta no prince personajes son de playstation, el festival citado le pertenece a Japon, Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi-sama, Fuyu no Sakura es de Asian entertameint, Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi, Moonlit Rose Dragon es de mi creación, tendrá cierta similiaridad con Kisara y el dragon blanco de ojos azules pero eso se explicara mas adelante en la historia

Los personajes soloo se usan para diversión sin fin de lucro

Comenzamos

* * *

Angels of the moon

Capitulo 4

El primer ataque de Akunadin, descubriendo algo del pasado, compitiendo por tu corazón

Durante el transcurso del resto del concierto Eichi Otori integrante de Heavens escucho las letras que Aysel y Yami habían compuesto, pero las de Aysel eran las que más habían llamado su atención, queriendo saber quien era la letrista de los Angels of the moon, sus canciones eran geniales así que él o ella debían trabajar para que Heavens alcanzara el estrellato, solo faltaba conseguir a Haruka Nanami.

El evento llegaba a su fin y fue el último turno de Angels of the moon, los integrantes salieron a escena viendo al público para que Yami terminara mirando directamente a Lumina, asintiendo a Yugi –Nuestra última canción se la dedicamos a esa persona especial esperando encontrarla, se llama "Aun si me dejaras", esperamos que la disfruten

(Aquí pongan la canción even if you leave me o aunque me dejes de Ahn Jae Wook, la pueden encontrar en youtube)

Los acordes del teclado que sonaba como piano era tocado por Bakura acompañado de un violín y de una especie de tambor también acompaño a la canción, el bajo de Marik comenzó a sonar y Yami comenzó a cantar junto con Yugi quien coreaba las estrofas:

 _Estuvimos juntos hace mucho tiempo,_

 _Fui feliz, con ustedes quienes me amaron,_

 _Déjenme quedarme para siempre._

 _Pensando en ustedes siempre, me esta_

 _Matando con tristeza._

 _Quienes eran especiales para mí._

 _Ustedes me dejaron atrás en el tiempo_

 _Amándolos_

 _Por favor escuchen mi plegaria, no dejen_

 _De amarme, mis amores les suplico que no me_

 _Olviden_

Yami miro a Yugi, ambos miraron a Lumina siguiendo la canción

 _*Los amo a ambos, aun si me dejaran, no puedo_

 _Detener mi amor por ustedes_

 _Ustedes me amaran de nuevo y nunca nos separaremos_

 _Cuando me dejaron atrás grité_

 _"Los amare más que a nadie"._

 _Aun hoy los busco y recuerdo tiernamente._

 _Por la eternidad ustedes estarán en mi corazón,_

 _Ese momento cuando estuvimos juntos era feliz._

 _Pero el destino nos separo, hoy los busco para estar_

 _Juntos de nuevo._

 _¿Cuándo volveremos a estar juntos?_

 _Siempre los amare hasta el final del tiempo_

Lumina sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar junto a ellos, la letra que había escrito después de los sueños que tuvo con los faraones, una onda de sentimientos comenzó a rodear el área, de manera que los oyentes de la canción sentían las palabras como suyas. La voz de Lumina resonaba con los tricolores mientras seguían interpretando,

Afuera uno de los cazadores del amanecer estaba en guardia cuando sintió la onda de energía que su maestro Akunadin había descrito, encontrando la voz de la luna, así que se dirigió al lugar de inmediato.

 _Mis personas especiales por favor recuérdenme_

 _y no me dejen otra vez._

 _Esta vez sabrán que estoy aquí esperándolos._

 _Siempre soñando con nuestro encuentro_

 _Recordando el tiempo que compartimos atrás._

 _*Se repite_

 _Aun si me dejan en esta vida, los seguiré a la siguiente_

 _Por favor recuérdenme tiernamente, que los amare con_

 _Todo mi corazón._

Las últimas notas del piano resonaron marcando el final de la canción con ellas la voz de Lumina, y con ello aplausos atronadores en la sala listos para despedir la última actuación de los Angels todo marcho bien, hasta que se escucho una explosión en medio del escenario causando un gran alboroto, algunos de los espectadores corrieron a las salidas. Haruka se quedo cerca de su prima, mientras los demás artistas y grupos novatos salieron, Haruka le dijo a Tokiya que ella tenía que quedarse por Lumina, así que el evacuo con los demás miembros de Starish, así también ellos se preocuparon por ella.

El fulano que ataco había encerrado el lugar en una especie de kekai (barrera) para evitar que más personas entraran.

(N/A: vean la peli o serie de X-1999 de Clamp ahí verán a lo que me refiero con la barrera, es mas dimensional que otra cosa, cuando los protas entran en batalla).

Yami había protegido a Yugi con su cuerpo mientras los demás Angels conjuraban un escudo para protegerles, Yugi estaba bien, pero el aunque solo tenía rasguños vieron a uno conocido aparecer y la razón les helo la sangre ya que antes de terminar de cantar sintieron la presencia de la esposa de ambos, pero después desapareció.

-¿Vaya con que la voz de la luna estaba aquí?- el tipo que vestía como arlequín, pero era un traje de color naranja oscuro con la cara cubierta con mascara blanca y negra en rayas –El maestro Akunadin estará contento- dijo viendo a los tricolores quienes vieron hacia Lumina que estaba con un gesto lleno de miedo.

El fulano veía de un lado a otro mientras los tricolores le veían, la mayor parte de la banda estaba atenta por lo que aconteciera debido a su atare

-Esa melodiosa voz era la voz de la luna estoy seguro- protesto el fulano

-Arcana Pandora, nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo Seto, sabiendo que había enviado al fulano para cazar a la reina Ayla –Aquí no hay nadie con esa voz Arcana lo detectaríamos, después de todo también buscamos a nuestra amada reina.

Arcana se detuvo de mirar a todos lados para enfocar su vista en el hijo de su maestro

-Seth o debería decir Seto Kaiba porque sigues del lado del faraón cuando deberías estar con tu padre-

-Mi padre murió cuando se le ocurrió a su reencarnación volver a los pasos viejos- replico Seto dando a entender que Akunadin no aprendió la lección –Además el faraón es mi primo Arcana-

-Ya veo, entonces donde ellos están, esta la voz de la reina Ayla- dijo Arcana

Lumina se escondió detrás de las cortinas viendo la mirada que Yami daba de advertencia, Yami y Yugi se pararon para atacar a Arcana y correr. Los demás integrantes y sus parejas se quedaron atrás para proteger al resto. Pero arcana ataco –Ve mago oscuro yo te invoco- saco arcana de una pulsera que extendió una especie de ala (un diadhank) una imagen de un mago oscuro rojo con el cabello plateado apareció listo para el combate, lanzo su ataque de magia oscura en dirección a Yami.

El kekai que rodeaba el escenario no dejo paso al personal de Aknamkanon que había tenido la visión en sueños de que su hijo seria atacado en el concierto así que con todos sus "sacerdotes" estaban cerca de la barrera, Mahado fue quien logro penetrar la barrera establecida por Arcana.

El ataque del mago oscuro rojo salió de su cetro volando en dirección a los tricolores que aun estaban débiles. "No está pasando otra vez" pensó Yami volteando para mirar su muñeca que no tenía su Diadhank puesto, cuando Arcana ordeno atacar, una barrera le protegió, seguido de la aparición del mago oscuro morado de Mahado, protegiendo a las reencarnaciones de los faraones, mientras los demás se aproximaban

-Mago de las ilusiones protege a nuestros faraones- grito una voz que venía de tras bambalinas, eran Mahado, Ishizu, Shada, Karim y Aknamkanon quienes venían.

El mago ataco con su magia oscura hiriendo a su homóloga contraparte, Arcana se debilito un poco haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando el ataque impacto en su criatura, pero el mago oscuro rojo se preparo para cuando su "dueño" volviera al ataque, quien miraba como la caballería había llegado.

-Padre, suegro- gritaron a la par Yami y Yugi, que miraban a donde se había escondido Lumina rezando porque se mantuviera ahí, cuando el padre de Yami llego a ellos.

-Maldición Mahado- se quejo Arcana cuando su mago oscuro recibió el ataque –Como puedes proteger al falso faraón-

-El verdadero rey está aquí, no Akunadin-Proclamo Mahado señalando a los dos tricolores y a Aknamkanon

-Akunadin ambicionó lo que no puedo ser suyo, ya sea la reina Ayla o la tierra de Egipto, por eso se maldijo, su reencarnación era una buena persona pero el destino quiso que se repitiera sus acciones-

-Tal vez Mahado, pero cuando encontremos a la reina Ayla ella será de mi señor y la voz de la luna alimentara al Caos y conquistara el mundo.-

Los magos oscuros estaban de nuevos listos para la batalla, pero no contaban con que la reina intervendría pronto

Los tricolores se alteraron, porque sabían que de alguna manera la obsesión del padre de Seto por su reina rayaba en la lujuria, pero ellos protegerían a su reina para que lo sucediera antes no se repitiera. Esta vez no perderían a su más grande tesoro.

-No Arcana- se oyó una voz melodiosa y a la vez celestial –Akunadin no poseerá la voz de la luna porque sólo el amor puede hacer que esta obre su magia- oyeron mientras la portadora salía.

Lumina salió de su escondite, siendo vista por los presentes, pero sus ojos carmesí ahora se veían morados con un brillo plateado en el cabello, comenzó a caminar en dirección a los tricolores pero se quedo cerca de Seto y Joey

-Arcana, Akunadin no poseerá algo que proviene del amor no de la ambición, la voz de la luna sólo es de los faraones Atem y Heba, no de un ser con el corazón oscuro-

-¿Quién eres?- reclamo arcana sabiendo que tal vez había encontrado a la reina

-Nadie de tu de tu incumbencia Arcana dejémoslo con que soy amiga de los faraones-

Arcana se le quedo viendo por un momento a Lumina, creyendo que había encontrado a la reina Ayla porque los ojos de Lumina eran morados –Te encontré Ayla, el señor Akunadin estará feliz- dijo Arcana comenzando a correr en dirección a la peliblanca

-Lumina- gritaron los dos tricolores pero la chica alzo su mano en dirección al cielo y sin querer llamo a una monstruo de duelo

-Moonlit Rose Dragon ven a mi- del techo delo Budokan apareció una luna llena y de ella venia una rosa de color rojo sangre.

Un dragón de color plateado parecido a la carta favorita de Seto apareció saliendo de una rosa roja listo para el ataque, lo que freno en seco a Arcana, porque la criatura disminuyo su tamaño para rodear a la joven que aun tenía los ojos morados.

Arcana viendo que no tenía posibilidades, al menos por el momento, decidió dejar el campo de batalla porque ahora sabía cómo se veía la reencarnación de la reina Ayla (para él), su maestro estaría contento con ello. La presa estaba en la mira de los cazadores del amanecer porque el parecido era inequívoco para ellos

-Esto se quedara aquí por el momento.- declaro Arkana retirándose junto a su mago oscuro –Pero ahora ya sabemos quién es la reina Ayla prepárense para perderla faraones porque ella es de mi señor- finalizo riendo para desaparecer en una bola de humo, al vista de todos.

El Moonlit Rose Dragon desapareció también dejando que Lumina cayera desmayada, su prima Haruka y Mahado corrieron para ayudarla pero la peliblanca estaba inconsciente, pero antes de cerrar los ojos alargo la mano derecha para decir dos palabras que dejaron helados a los tricolores –Atem, Heba- para quedar como dormida silenciando a los presentes.

Los Angels, el faraón, Haru-chan y los sacerdotes salieron del Nippon Budokan para ver que solo habían pasado 2 minutos de todo lo acaecido en el escenario, había ambulancias y también la policía había ido por llamadas de emergencias. Los policías habían evacuado todo el edificio pero no podían pasar al teatro, hubo algo que impidió el paso (el kekai de Arcana).

Cuando salieron los policías se acercaron preguntando si vieron algo a lo que todo el grupo negó, cuando vieron a la joven peliblanca, Yami la cargaba y dijo que precisaba de inmediato atención médica para Lumina.

Los paramédicos le dijeron a Yami que le siguieran para subirla a una ambulancia, Yugi fue con ellos junto a Haruka que le mando un mensaje a Inuyasha sobre los acontecimientos por celular para que llegara lo más pronto posible. Mientras los tricolores veían preocupados como atendían los paramédicos atendían a Lumina que estaba inconsciente pero estable, lo que les pareció raro es que los ojos de Lumina fueran morados durante un momento y después carmesí, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue lo que dijo al final, los nombres de ellos en el pasado, tomando en cuenta de que Atem era su segundo nombre, pero de Yugi fue Heba. La dulzura con que dijo sus nombres. Yami sabía que Ayla los guiaba a Lumina, no que Lumina fuera Ayla, lo cual era confuso para él.

Llegaron al hospital general de Tokio donde bajaron en camilla a Lumina y detrás de ellos fueron los médicos junto a Haru-chan y los tricolores. Haruka fue frenada para llenar los papeles de admisión de Lumina mientras Yami y Yugi fueron detenidos cuando llevaron a la peliblanca a la sala de emergencias.

Después de un tiempo los demás llegaron, Tokiya que había recibido un mensaje de su prometida llego al hospital con el resto de los Starish, y para sorpresa de todos, Inuyasha estaba ahí con Sesshomaru el padre de Lumina, que recién llego a Japón.

-Tío Inuyasha, tío Sesshomaru- dijo Haruka viéndolos les saludo

-Haru-chan ¿Cómo está Lumina?- dijo Inuyasha, en su cara se veía la preocupación, en cambio en la cara de Sesshomaru solo estaba pétrea.

-No me han dicho nada, solo dijeron que estaba inconsciente- contesto preocupada para ver a su otro tío

-¿Cómo está la chiquilla?- dijo seco el peliblanco pétreo, mientras los tricolores lo veía con la boca abierta a todos hasta el equipo del padre de Yami.

-Bien por el momento-

Sesshomaru no cambio su cara pero dijo algo perturbador –Mejor para mí si esa chiquilla no despierta-

Inuyasha se enervo eso era el colmo, Rin tenía razón él nunca querría a su hija, aunque solo fuera de su corazón.

-Largarte de aquí- dijo una voz que todos se sorprendieron de ver, era Kagome quien llego al oír la voz de su cuñado –Tú no quieres a tu hija, Inu-kun y yo sí, así que lárgate Sesshomaru-

-Bien, esa niña no ha sido más que un problema para mí, desde que Rin se aferro a conservarla en memoria de mi hermana y su esposo-

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza –Rin estaría muy decepcionada de ti Sesshomaru- le miro a los ojos –Rin amaba a Lumina mas que a nada, igual que Serena y Endymion-

-Sí, pero al quedárnosla ella me quito a mi amada esposa no lo entiendes Inuyasha, tu mejor que nadie debería entenderme-

-Tú estás dolido, porque tu esposa no te dio hijos, es cierto que Kagome no pudo ser madre pero mientras Serena tuvo la dicha de serlo, pero ella murió junto a su marido encargándote a su mayor tesoro, aun así lo echas todo por la borda Sesshomaru, Kagome quiere mucho a Lumina y la considera su hija-

-Si ustedes la quieren quédensela porque ella no ha hecho más que daño al llegar conmigo-

-Kagome y yo la adoptaremos, porque Serena y Endymion lo hubieran querido así, danos los papeles necesarios y te libraremos de la carga como tú llamas a la hija del corazón de Rin-

-Bien-

Sesshomaru salió de la sala de espera, sin querer a todos los presentes les habían revelado que Lumina solo era hija adoptiva de Sesshomaru y este dejo al descubierto el negro corazón que poseía desde la muerte de Rin, Inuyasha sabía que su hermano no toleraba a Lumina, pero no conocía hasta donde era el odio injustificado que su medio hermano tenia por la niña que fuera de la hermana pequeña de los 2. Ellos cuidarían bien de Lumina, solo habría que cambiar los papeles, el tenia razón Rin estaría muy dolida de escuchar a su marido hablar así de la niña que le había permitido conocer la dicha de ser madre.

(N/A: no lo odien, mas adelante explicare porque Sesshomaru dice eso de Lumina, también hay padres que pierden a sus esposas en el parto y culpan a los chiquilines que nacen de ello, es algo psicológico)

Los tricolores comenzaron a ver las señales de que estaban encontrando todas las piezas en su lugar, Ayla los guiaba a Lumina, ahora sabiendo esto sentían que debían rodearla de amor porque su vida no fue fácil. Bastet les había dicho que era su nieta el pilar lunar, pero quien era el pilar lunar y donde estaban los demás pilares.

Paso la noche y el festival Tokio Jidai Matsuri había terminado, lo bueno es que el suceso en el Budokan no había nublado el evento. Los conciertos de los novatos fueron un éxito rotundo, los Angels, Starish, Quartet Night (que participo en los concierto siguientes en lugar de los Angels, debido a lo acontecido decidieron retirarse, ellos quedaron a sustituirlos) y Heavens pero Eichi Otori le había dado a Inuyasha su tarjeta porque pensó que Lumina era letrista, ya que Haruka era compositora. Inuyasha no lo tomo mal pensando que su sobrina tendría más trabajo.

Lumina por otro lado a la mañana siguiente despertó y sus tíos hablaron con ella, ella les dijo que de algún modo después de que Rin falleciera, Sesshomaru la culpaba porque Rin murió protegiéndola pero jamás imagino hasta donde era el odio de su padre, no le revelaron que su verdadera madre Serena, también falleció. Y acepto que ellos se convirtieran en sus padres, pero como Sesshomaru no vivía en la casa que había sido de ellos durante el matrimonio, Lumina decidió quedarse ahí porque podía recibir a sus amigos en ella y la casa era lo bastante amplia para los Angels cuando la visitaran.

Por otro lado después de los sucesos y analizando los conciertos, Anzu Mazaki, la actriz del momento había elegido a su coestrella para su novela Crescent Moon. Y no era otro que Yami Atem Sennen, por quien fue cautivada con su actuación en los conciertos durante el día del festival, sin prestar atención a que Yami ya tenía pareja y pensando que lo volvería a poner en orden de que prefiriera a las mujeres.

(N/A: así hay mujeres tengan un poco de calma, aunque van a pasar algunos devaneos de parte suya porque ella también ira de tras de Yami como Tea, devaneo es flirtear o coquetear, amorío pasajero)

La novela o drama rondaba la trama de que una mujer casada se sentía sola porque ella y su marido se habían casado por acuerdo de los padres, al pasar el tiempo la mujer sentía soledad porque el marido no le prestaba atención, entonces en un viaje al norte de Japón para conocer los cerezos que florecen en invierno tiene un accidente y es ahí donde le protagonista un humilde joven, 15 años menor, la rescata cuando es asaltada por un grupo de chicos. Ella pierde la memoria y no sabe quien, así que él la cuida mientras hace una notificación a la policía. Con el tiempo el amor crece entre ellos hasta que la encuentra su marido y la regresa a casa cuando recupera la memoria pero ella está enamorada del humilde chico que la salvo pero terminara muriendo de un cáncer que jamás supo que padecía.

(N/A: estoy utilizando la trama de un dorama japonés llamado Fuyu no Sakura o flores de cerezo del invierno, se las recomiendo ampliamente es una novela muy buena)*

Anzu estaba en la gloria pensando que podría vivir un romance con su coestrella, pues para ella Yami era muy guapo y no le importaba que tuviera una relación con su corista de su banda, quería que él fuera suyo (N/A: Dejavu para alguien XD)

Así que sería el tricolor mayor su nueva coestrella en Crescent Moon, pobre Yami ahora se podría color hormiga la cosa.

Pasaron algunos días y las cosas se calmaron volviendo relativamente a la normalidad, los tricolores veían raro a Lumina por lo que dijo al final del incidente, por otro lado ella misma también no sabía que pensar ya que no recordaba nada de lo había dicho y hecho de acuerdo a la banda, ni siquiera tenía el conocimiento de cómo jugar duelo de monstruos, que hubiera conjurado un monstruo que no sabía existía. Y además que Yami y Yugi siempre la vieran en las grabaciones de las canciones, temía que se hubiera delatado y debía dejarlos por un tiempo. Así que dejo de acompañarlos, aunque todavía de juntaba con los hikaris en el descanso, hablaba amenamente con Yugi. Hasta que llego el día del aviso en Kaiba Records.

Los Angels y su letrista estaban en la sala del jefe, es decir Seto con Duke que tenía el anuncio listo para Yami

-Bien chicos, les he llamado para darles una aviso y recordarles algo- dijo Duke introduciendo

-Duke ve al grano- demando fiel a su carácter Bakura quien estaba en medio de una sesión de faje con Ryou que le daba de codazos para que lo soltara –

-Bien- dijo Duke –Yami me han solicitado de la productora MBC tu participación en la novela de Crescent Moon junto a Anzu Mazaki- le explico

(N/A: ya sé que Anzu y Tea son la misma persona, pero en Japón como dije en Me enamore de un maniquí la leyenda. Los apellidos fonéticamente pueden ser iguales, no así los kanjis con que se escriben, por tanto aquí Anzu Mazaki no es Tea sino es otra persona, dudas pueden preguntar sin pena)

-Anzu Mazaki, la estrella de moda- dijo Lumina –Ella es una gran actriz-

-Sí lo es y es una gran oportunidad para Angels of the moon porque quieren que nosotros cantemos el tema de entrada, así que Lumina puedes escribir liricos para esta novela.-

-Necesito un poco de la historia para saber que escribir- respondió la peliblanca

-Te conseguiré un libreto-

-Gracias Duke-san

-Bien Yami cuál es tu respuesta-

-No quisiera hacerlo, se que ella querrá tener una aventura con su coestrella, las actrices de moda hacen siempre lo mismo-

-Ella sabe que tu pareja es Yugi-

-Sí, dame un par de días para pensarlo ¿De acuerdo?- le respondió Yami a Duke viendo a Yugi y Lumina que estaban sentados juntos, miro a Lumina detenidamente un momento viendo como ella se sonrojaba haciéndole soltar una risa roca muy suave casi imperceptible –Lumina quiero que hagas una hermosa letra como la de Aun si me dejaras-

Lumina paso de rojo a rosa –Cla… claro Yami, así tu y Yugi podrán cantarla-

-Sí, gracias Lumina- dijo Yugi

Lumina ya parecía farolito de navidad debido a los halagos de los tricolores mas como Yami la miraba, como si fuera amor y también su Aibou, pero ella no quería hacerse ilusiones porque no era lo suyo soñar alto como que ellos corresponderían sus sentimientos.

Una vez dado el aviso en la junta, los tricolores llevaron a Lumina a casa, ella parecía un tomate del sonrojo que tenia no podía parar de tenerlo debido a que sus grandes amores estaban con ella. Lumina ya no podía contener el desbordante amor que su corazón guardaba por los tricolores, y cada vez que lo veía era un sabor agridulce por no poder decirlo que se guardaba en el interior. Yami y Yugi la noche anterior se habían puesto de acuerdo para declararle sus sentimientos a Lumina porque, sabiendo que en cierto punto traicionaban la memoria de su reina, no pudieron evitar enamorarse de la peliblanca que era parecida a su reina en el dulce carácter. Yami sabía que de alguna manera Ayla los guiaba a Lumina para que pudieran ser felices junto a un amor.

Llegaron a la casa de la peliblanca, dos horas más tarde, los dos tricolores y la peliblanca entraron en la casa. Lumina les había invitado a cenar, así que preparo pasta al burro (es decir sin ningún condimento) para comer.

Comieron y hablaron un rato, así que fue cuando Lumina les dijo que lo acompañaría a la puerta para despedirlos que le dijeron –Lumina queremos hablara contigo-

-Ella se volteo –De que va Yami, Yugi-

-Lumina es mejor que tomes asiento- le contesto un poco alterado-

Lumina vio raros a los tricolores pero les hizo caso, se sentó en el sillón familiar dejando a Yami y Yugi uno a cada lado de ella. Mirando a las orbes rubíes y amatistas de los lead singers no pudo distinguir cual era la emoción que transmitían. Yami miro a Yugi y los dos asintieron, el primero en hablar fue Yami

-Lumina hay algo que mi Aibou y yo queremos decirte- dijo con las manos un poco sudorosas del nervio

-Así es queremos que sepas algo, y bueno nos gustaría que fuera un sí- agrego Yugi en igual forma.

Lumina se les quedo viendo aun mas luchando por no sonrojarse hasta que los dos gritaron –TE QUEREMOS- y la miraron

-Hoe- dijo Lumina viéndolos descolocada –¿Qué qué?

Los tricolores suspiraron viendo a Lumina hecha un farolito de navidad y también la cara de despiste

-Lumina, Yugi y yo estamos enamorados de ti, se que a lo mejor crees que estamos locos pero los dos te queremos-

-Yamie-

-Es cierto Lumina estamos enamorados de ti, ¿Serias nuestra novia?- dijo Yugi

Lumina los miro un momento y al siguiente dejo a los tricolores boquiabiertos porque los beso en las mejillas y los abrazo como solía hacerlo –Claro que si- dijo sollozando

-Gracias Lumina, pero porque aceptaste tan rápido, ¿Estás de acuerdo con las relaciones poliamor?-

-Yami antes de que ustedes me declararon su amor, yo he estado enamorada de ustedes dos, por eso fue que me quede en blanco con lo que me dijeron- aclaro –Yo también los quiero, y creo que es tiempo de que vean mi habitación-

Lumina lo condujo escaleras arriba que conducían a su habitación la primera puerta del fondo. Yami y Yugi la siguieron todo el trayecto. Hasta llegar a su santuario.

La peliblanca abrió su habitación y la primero que vieron fue su cama de dosel con todo de color amatista (Desde las sabanas hasta las cortinas de la cama) y las paredes pintadas de color carmesí, un escritorio ébano y encima de ella estaba un poster con los Angels pero en medio de un corazón ellos, pero lo que los dejo en blanco fueron los plushies que vieron en la cama de Lumina junto a ellos la sacerdotisa que había hecho ella

-¿Somos nosotros?- pregunto Yami, tomando su yo plushie

Sonrojada Lumina contesto –Si, los hice cuando escuche por primera vez su cancion de Midnight Crow, que por cierto es una de mis favoritas, no sé porque pero me nació ese día hacerlo-

-Lumina, me encantan muchas gracias por hacerlos-

-De nada tomen uno cada uno para que podamos de alguna manera estar juntos-

Yugi se sonrojo besando su mejilla –Gracias Luma-chan

-Si gracias Lumina-

-De nada mis amores- dijo un poco titubeante Lumina –Tambien hay algo que quiero que sepan- dijo sacando del cuello de su blusa un guardapelo de oro con forma de corazón, el ultimo regalo de Rin antes de morir, y al abrirlo vieron ellos la foto que cargaba junto a su corazón –Esta foto siempre los llevo cerca de mi corazón-

-Gracias Lumina- dijo Yami besando su mejilla e igual que Yugi

-Gracias Luma-chan-

Al final de una charla corta charla los dos tricolores se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de la peliblanca, deseando que se fuera con ellos. Pero Lumina tenía que quedarse en esa casa, si bien era conocido por ellos que Rin dejo una especie de pensión para Lumina, también Inuyasha a través de un recurso legal, hacia que Sesshomaru pasara una mensualidad a su hija y el tío Inu era quien la administraba la pensión de su difunta cuñada. Lumina estaba en la séptima nube porque los tricolores se le declararan y ahora ella era la novia de ambos, pero ahora era enter Anzu Mazaki, la actriz de moda, con quien tendría que luchar por Yami.

Paso una semana y la relación marchaba viento en popa, pero en público eran amigos, mientras en privado los besos apasionados no eran nada discretos (XD). Ellos habían acordado que fuera en secreto para evitar una confrontación con la prensa y los paparazzi, ella también seguía con ellos en ese rubro solo su tío Inuyasha sabia de su romance con ellos, a su vez el tramitaba la adopción de Lumina para que tanto él como Kagome fueran los padres de Lumina.

La semana comenzó con la respuesta afirmativa de Yami a participar al lado de Anzu Mazaki en Crescent Moon, Lumina y Yugi no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la participación de su amado con la joven actriz de moda. Pero era una gran oportunidad para lo Angels asi que accedieron.

Yami había encargado unos dijes especiales en forma de corazón para los 3, Lumina llevaba uno que decía atrás en Egipcio "Mas que a nuestra vida" y dentro estaba la foto de los 3 juntos. Yami y Yugi llevaban cada uno que decía también en Egipcio "juntos mis ángeles de la luna" pero cada uno tenía un amatista, junto a un rubí que parecía un Ying Yang (como en "Un Ángel nos visita") en la parte de que abría para simbolizarlos.

Todos llevaban el collar debajo de las playeras para que no hubiera problemas.

Mientras Duke le consiguió el libreto a Lumina para que hiciera la canción de apertura para la novela de Crescent Moon, pero la inspiración no le llegaba, tampoco le gustaba como Anzu miraba con lujuria a Yami. Sabiendo que él era bisexual y estaba enamorado de su Aibou oficialmente, y tras bambalinas de Lumina. Debido a esa mirada Lumina no conseguía concentrarse porque no podía dejar de pensar que la relación que tenía con los lead Singers no era más que una ilusión y tarde o temprano despertaría en su cama mirando el poster que tenía encima de su escritorio.

Las filmaciones empezaron a mitad de noviembre para estrenar el dorama a mediados de diciembre, el director de la misma rechazo dos letras que Lumina había entregado, porque según ella no captaban la esencia de la historia de un amor entre una mujer mayor y un humilde alfarero que la había salvado durante un asalto.

Hasta que finalmente durante el tiempo de las grabaciones, la directora Kozueko Tahakashi pidió conocer al joven que escribía las letras de los Angels, por que la ultima letra fue la que ayudo a que pudieran continuar con el proyecto. Crescent Moon saldría al aire la siguiente semana y el a mediados de noviembre comenzaron las filmaciones, para Yugi y Lumina era difícil ver en escenas románticas a Yami porque el tenia que besar a Anzu.

La letra de Crescent Moon o en este momento enamorado iba así:

 _En la oscuridad de mi soledad,_

 _Esperaba encontrar el amor, te encontré_

 _A ti amor._

 _Te convertiste en mi salvador en tiempo de_

 _Necesidad, aunque el destino hizo que olvidara_

 _A quien se supone debía amar. Pero tú_

 _Me mostraste lo que realmente es el amor._

 _*regresa a mi corazón que estaba perdido hasta que llegaste a él, me diste una razón para continuar._

 _Sin la presencia de ti, cuando no estás conmigo._

 _Regresa a mi corazón._

 _Es inaudito pero te busque por muchos años te busque, una vez que te encontré fue poco lo viví contigo, pero debía regresar a cumplir con mis obligaciones._

 _Pero no puedo olvidar el tiempo juntos, regresa a mi corazón que estaba perdido hasta que apareciste._

 _Al regresar desee que estuvieras a mi lado, porque estoy perdido sin ti, por favor regresa a mi corazón_

 _(Orchestra)_

 _*se repite_

 _Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre, porque estoy perdido sin ti._

Kozueko había adorado la letra, en su reunión para conocer al chico de las letras, Duke le explico a Kozueko que la chica presente en la reunión era Aysel y que era ella la que escribió la letras –Kozueko-san le pedimos de la manera más atenta que guarde este secreto porque sería peligroso que alguien más lo supiera-

-Entiendo perfectamente Deblin-san, esta vez las letras han dado en el blanco así que esta será la canción para la novela de Crescent Moon-

-Gracias Aysel-sensei- respondió la directora del dorama.

El trió de oro (apodo para la relación poliamor de Yami, Yugi y Lumina) estaban en el camerino de Yami viendo cual era la siguiente escena a filmar, donde Yami interpretando a chico llamado Kusanagi estaba cargaba a la señora Fuyumi que estaba inconsciente debido a la enfermedad que Fuyumi tenía (van a mitad de la novela). Yami vestía pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa gris de franela y sudadera igual junto a una bufanda de un gris perla. Sentados frente a él estaban su novio y novia, Yugi y Lumina, que habían ido para dar soporte moral al joven actor principiante

-Te ves muy guapo- dijo Yugi a su compañero

-Sí, aunque creo que el cuero te queda mejor que la franela- opino Lumina –Te ves más sexy- sonrojo

-Gracias Lumina-chan- le guiño el ojo masculinamente el tricolor mayor haciendo el mismo ademan para su Aibou quien termino igual que la peliblanca

-Yami seguro que vas a filmar tranquilo esta escena con Anzu, ya he visto que te lanza los tejos-

-Tranquila Lumina, ustedes saben que solo ustedes dos- dijo abrazándolos –Están en mi corazón, por eso compre los guardapelos que tenemos-

-Bien, creo que estoy celosa-

-Eso me gusta- dijo bromeando Yugi –Así se que de verdad quieres a nuestra oscuridad-

Lumina tuvo otro Dejavu pero no le prestó atención, porque solo le producía nostalgia de alguna manera

Se vieron interrumpidos porque llamaron a Yami a escena para comenzar a filmar el episodio donde Fuyumi-san y Kusanagi se reencontrarían y el la rescataría después de que unos tipos al verla desorientada aprovecharían para asaltarla.

(N/A: son los nombres originales, aunque yo le deja Yami, Kusanagi porque es el apellido de uno de mis personajes masculinos favoritos, no por atractivo sino porque es un caballero en brillante armadura)

Anzu llego al set donde había comenzado a nevar nieve artificial, ella con un suéter de cuello de tortuga y unos leggins de color negro con botas a la pantorrilla junto a su bolsa que sería robada en la escena. Miro en dirección a donde estaba el trío de oro, viendo con odio a Lumina y Yugi que seguían a lado del joven, sabía que Yugi era pareja del cantante pero odiaba ver que la peliblanca desde comenzaron a filmar él veía acompañándolos a todas partes, volteo a ver a su asistente Miho. –Quien es esa chica que acompaña a mi Yami-

-Anzu-san ella es la asistente de los lead singers, me dijeron que se llama Lumina-

-Entiendo pero parece llevarse demasiado bien con mi Yami-

-No se mas allá de eso Anzu- san-

-Miho hazte cargo de ella, ya es suficiente con que mi Yami tenga a ese marica como novio- ordeno Anzu

(N/A: No se ofendan fans de Tea, mas adelante verán algunos cambios pero necesito que sea ella como la otra Anzu quienes hagan el bullying, en unos cuantos episodios más lo entenderán)

Lumina estaba cerca de Yami diciéndole buena suerte para cuando se fue con maquillaje para que hicieran los toques finales, ella estaba cerca de Yugi a un lado de lo que parecía ser parte de la escenografía, cuando Miho paso cerca de ella rápido empujándola con el hombro derecho. Lumina se tropezó al caer con el muro de madera haciendo que cayera

-Lumina cuidado- dijo Duke viendo que Lumina corría peligro.

Lumina se quejo del dolor de la caída había escuchado la advertencia pero se quedo congelada, sin poder reaccionar, Yugi la jalo al ver que el muro estaba por caer para cubrirla con su cuerpo, pero cuando Yami escuchó el grito de Duke, corrió cubriendo a ambos con su cuerpo cayendo el muro hiriendo en un brazo a Yami de manera que desgarro un poco de la camisa, la herida no era profunda pero sangraba mucho.

-Lumina Yugi Yami ¿está bien?- pregunto Duke aproximándose con el personal que comenzaron a despejar el área debido al desastre de la caída que había roto varias cosas en el inter, Yami se sentó viendo a Lumina que se había arrastrados por que no podía mover la pierna derecha, ella se aproximo silenciosa a Yami, tomando su bufanda, le hizo una especie de torniquete en el ante brazo poco más arriba del codo

-Si estamos bien Duke pero Yami no- respondió Yugi, mirando como su novia atendía al novio.

-Yami debemos llamar al médico-

-El… estará… bien…- dijo Lumina entre cortada debido a que no soportaba el dolor –Yamie….-

-Luma-chan- dijo Yugi yendo a lado de la peliblanca viendo que tenia la pierna como rota debido a la caída, el muro de madera había caído un poco encima de su pierna, el cuerpo del tricolor los había protegido a los dos pero no del todo, la pierna de Lumina quedo expuesta así, parte del muro cayó sobre ella.

-Lumina- se alarmo Yami al ver su pierna sangrando a nivel de la rodilla así que él se levanto, cargando al estilo novia a la peliblanca

-Estaré bien, debes grabar la escena-

-Pero…-dijo Yami

Pero la actriz Anzu de inmediato se lanzo al ataque –Ves lo que provocas por estar aquí-

-Pero…- Lumina no pudo terminar su línea porque Yami la cargo, el volteo a mirar feo a la actriz

-Ella está aquí porque quiero y tú no eres nadie para juzgar eso Anzu-san ellas la asistente de mi pareja y yo-

-Pero Yami-san…- replico la mujer viendo con cierta malicia a la joven peliblanca que tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Yami.

-Yamie- llamo Lumina –Ve a filmar la escena y después iremos al hospital por… favor… el dolor me está matando- le dijo –Adema tu también estas herido… por… protegernos-

-Lumina-

-Ve-

-Bien iré a filmar- dijo Yami cediendo –Lumina crees aguantar-

Ella lo miro con un gesto dolido –Claro que si, solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo por favor- Yami la beso en la frente –Yugi hay que cuidar de nuestra luna, te la encargo.- le dijo dejándole su lugar y al oído para que no le oyera nadie mas

-Si. Dijo únicamente.

Espero que te consideres profesional para que podamos improvisar la escena-

-Bien pero…- titubeo –Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital?-

-Tenemos que terminar esta escena sino nos retrasaremos, hay riesgos que debemos tomar.-

Duke y Kozueko vieron que la actitud de Yami a pesar del dolor de su amiga, era profesional en el medio artístico. Todos estaban de acuerdo con que debían ir al hospital pero debido a este incidente las grabaciones se estaban atrasando y tenían un programa a seguir.

La escena se desarrollo con normalidad, excepto que tuvieron que improvisar con un cuchillo para justificar la herida en el brazo de Yami, Fuyumi despierta en el hospital sin memoria, y ve una luz en la mirada de Kusanagi.

Cuando termino la escena Anzu se abrazo a si misma -Es todo un hombre, no sé cómo puede ser gay, me encantaría saber cómo es en la cama- sonrió maliciosa, viendo como el trío de oro se juntaba preparándose para ir al hospital. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a hablar con la directora

-Kozueko-san quien es esa que acompaña a los lead singers, ella no debía estar aqui-

-Bueno Anzu-san ella debe estar aquí, esto no debe divulgarse ella es Aysel Badrú- le dijo –ella es quien escribe las letras de los Angels of the moon-

-Así que es ella- dijo Anzu, pero a Kozueko le paso desapercibido el tono malicioso de Anzu Mazaki planeando su siguiente movimiento para atrapar a Yami.

En el hospital general de Tokio…

Lumina y Yami pasaron a emergencias, la herida que el tricolor mayor tenía no era tan grave solo el corte que tenia amerito 10 puntos para cerrarla y no paso a mayores.

Pero la herida en la pierna de Lumina, se había hecho una torcedura en el tobillo y una herida grave en la rodilla así que tuvieron que intervenir quirúrgicamente la rodilla, pero no fue una operación de manera que seria anestesia general. Fue anestesia local y al final le colocaron un yeso, no podría caminar las siguientes semanas y tendría una secuela de mover poco la rodilla. Yami y Yugi estaban aliviados de que no fuera algo más grave, Inuyasha y Kagome se preocuparon por su sobrina pero al final de cuentas sabían que estaba en buenas manos con ellos.

Mientras en la ex-mansión Kaiba…

Akunadin iba de un lado a otro pensando en lo que le había reportado Arcana, que encontró a la reencarnación de la reina Ayla, pero que ella estaba cerca de los faraones, su voz había sido escuchada pero no pudo llevársela porque fue superado en número y la "reina" conjuro a su monstruo de duelo guardián Moonlit Rose Dragon, Akunadin no cavia en sí de felicidad –Al fin te han encontrado Ayla y esta vez serás mi reina y Atem junto a Heba serán destruidos- dijo viendo el palantir donde estaba la imagen de Ayla como rezando pero de alguna manera Bastet había previsto este mensaje así que puso en manos a la obra para proteger a su tesoro más preciado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, en el siguiente hare sufrir un poco a yugi y Lumina pero al final el amor real saldrá triunfante

déjenme un review si les gusto

saludos


	6. Lo que mas me duele es tu engaño

Okaeri nasai (Bienvienidos) a un nuevo episodio

Yami: Mirialia porque tardaste tanto en publicar

Mirialia:Lo siento, he estado ocupada, para acabarla de componer me quede sin trabajo y he estado buscando.

Seto: Te contrataria en Kaiba Corp. eres buena y rapida en captura

Mirialia: Si Kaiba-kun muchas gracias, bueno ahora si Yami y Yugi no me hablan

Joey: Ya veras como se arregla la cosa, ademas contigo los pusiste a parir chayotes

Mirialia: Asi es esto Joey-kun ademas no se como voy a adaptar una escena por eso no termine el drama

Joey: al menos ya estas de regreso

Bakura: Lo cual es ganancia

Ryou: Bakura no seas tan seco

Mirialia: No te preocupes Ryou-chan, Yami ahora vera de que cuero salen mas correas por haber cabreado

Joey Bueno las cosas saldran bien

Mirialia: Mas o menos, hasta la siguiente vuelta, Seto ¿Puedes hacer el disclaimer por fas? Yami y Yugi estan ausentes

Seto: Disclaimer Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi-sama. las letras actuales es de Mirialia Paolini (o sea yo), Uta no prince personajes son de playstation, el festival citado le pertenece a Japon, Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi-sama, Fuyu no Sakura es de Asian entertameint, Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi, Moonlit Rose Dragon es de mi creación, tendrá cierta similiaridad con Kisara y el dragon blanco de ojos azules pero eso se explicara mas adelante en la historia, Ai oboete Imasuka le pertenece a Mari Ijima y Yoko Kanno

Los personajes soloo se usan para diversión sin fin de lucro

Comenzamos

* * *

Angels of the moon

Capitulo 5

Rivalidades por tu corazón, es tu engaño lo que más me duele, el primer pilar hace su aparición

Las grabaciones iban viento en popa no así la relación entre los protagonista, Yami tiro por viaje veía feo a Anzu porque lo quería engatusar. Pero también quería alejarle de Yugi y Lumina lo mas que pudiera para tenerlo para ella.

La afamada actriz estaba fraguando un plan para poder chantajear a Yami con el pseudónimo de Lumina y alejarlo de su novio y su novia, pero aun no conseguía una imagen directa para hacerle la extorsión a su objetivo tricolor.

Por otro lado los miembros de la banda aun seguían en la búsqueda de los pilares de la tierra como habían pedido los dioses Egipcios, y el pilar lunar. Seto había propuesto que estos debían haber nacido bajo un signo zodiacal en específico que fue con armonía a su elemento, ya fuera tierra, agua, fuego y viento. Pero la excepción era que el pilar lunar era la nieta de Bastet. Algo que toco la memoria de Yugi o Heba, diciendo que la nieta de Bastet en el antiguo Egipto fue Ayla la alta sacerdotisa de la diosa lunar del hogar, porque fue traída de Turquía cuando ella era bebé (los Hititas en ese tiempo), por eso fue elegida para convertirse en la reina de Egipto, mas Atem y Heba la habían elegido porque los dos estaban enamorados de ella a primera vista.

-Pero ahora como la encontramos, tengo el presentimiento de que ella nos guía a Lumina- dijo Yami tocando un punto delicado

-¿Es cierto que ella venia de la tierra de los Hititas?- pregunto Bakura mirando a los dos tricolores, en esta ocasión Lumina no estaba por razones personales.

-Es cierto Bakura- respondió Yugi –La nieta de Bastet había nacido en el reino Hitita en ese tiempo, y también era considerada paria en ese pueblo por su inusual cabello plata y ojos morados-

Seto intervino –Yami porque dices que ella los guio a Lumina-

-Tú mismo lo viste el día del ataque de Arcana Seto, Lumina tenía el cabello como el de Ayla y los ojos morados en lugar de sus usuales ojos carmesí-

Yugi se mantuvo un momento al margen sabiendo que ya eran muchos los dejavu que sentía a lado de la peliblanca que ambos amaban, con ello iba la sensación de que había algo mas en el interior de Lumina. Se notaba de inmediato que los quería o amaba cuando les veía porque sus ojos carmesí brillaban como un rubí al sol. Pero sospechaba que a la más leve traición el corazón de Lumina volvería a cerrarse. Y Yugi no estaba lejos de la realidad…

Unos días después de que comenzaran las filmaciones, y las heridas de Yami así como de Lumina sanaran, ella era visitada con regularidad por los dos tricolores en su casa, Anzu había mandado a que siguieran al objeto de su obsesión (es decir Yami) para poder de alguna manera obtener el chantaje para que ella lo tuviera enamorado.

Lumina estaba mal, la herida había producido un efecto secundario en su pierna pues la rodilla derecha ya no podía ser doblada como antes. Así que tenía que usar un bastón para caminar lo cual también fue un nuevo blanco para burlarse el dueto joroba, pero los hikaris estaban cerca de Lumina dándole ánimos, el dueto joroba no paso a mayores pero ella sintió que los vigilaban. Yami sentía que ella era paranoica pero reflexionando él sabía que Lumina tenía mejor percepción del entorno por el bulleo continuo así que tenía que estar alerta.

El paparazi que Anzu había contactado para que siguiera a Yami logro una foto de ellos juntos donde Yami y Yugi cerca de la ventada de la sala se habían dado un abrazo en grupo y los dos besaban cada quien de su lado las mejillas de Lumina.

Yami y Yugi salían su auto cuando Yami recibió una llamada en celular al llegar a su departamento, Yami se quedo cerca del carro ateniendo la llamada que sentenciaría a una carrera contra el tiempo para proteger a su luz de luna y su luz.

-Yami Sennen-san-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Oh nadie importante- dijo este como si fuera causalidad –Pero tengo una amiga que me pagara mucho dinero cuando diga al mundo que Aysel Badrú es Lumina Taisho la joven que mantiene un relación ilícita con los lead singers de Angels of the moon-

-Quien es tu amiga-

-Veme en los edificios nuevos del centro de Domino y veras quien es mi amiga- el hombre colgó, aun cuando Yami vio la sonrisa de Yugi supo que no había de otra tenía que jugar el juego de Anzu para mantener a salvo a sus tesoros.

-Yugi- llamo Yami –Debo salir un momento no me esperes despierto-

-¿Yami todo bien?

-Yugi te digo esto con el corazón en la mano, ¿Confías en mí?-

-Yami ¿A qué viene esto?- dijo Yugi –Sabes que si con todo mi corazón-

-Gracias, debo irme-

-Yami…- el tricolor mayor no lo dejo continuar solo lo beso yéndose, pero el tricolor menor nunca supo lo que sucedería en el momento que Anzu entrara en escena amenazándolo a él y su luz de luna.

Los departamentos de Sunrise Residence Anzu estaba en su sala viendo los programas que le dedicaban a la novela incluyendo a la banda, pero parecía gato relamiéndose los bigotes sabiendo que su presa estaba por caer en sus garras, por fin haría que Yami se enamorara de ella, craso error.

Flash Back (una semana antes de anunciar al protagonista de Crescent Moon)

Anzu estaba en el Budokan viendo el concierto cuando vio a Yami Sennen el cantante de Angels of the moon, Anzu estaba en la lela total porque vio que elegido era guapo y seria su futura pareja solo para el sexo ya que la pelicafe se sentía la ultima coca-cola del desierto porque era atractiva, teniendo muchos actores tras su persona. Pero vio algo en el tricolor mayor sería fácil hacerlo caer por ella y que fuera su "novio" de adorno. Pero vio como en un de las canciones besaba al tricolor menor ella teniendo asco de los homosexuales, pensó que enderezaría a Yami

-Es un chico guapo hare que se enamore de mi y deje a ese puto por mi- sonrió con maldad

(N/A: resalto de nuevo yo estoy a favor de la comunidad LGBT y con ello lo que conlleva, puto en México es una expresión de manera peyorativa a los gays)

Asi que haría lo que fuera necesario para que Yami fuera suyo

Fin de Flash back .

Yami sabía que iba hacia una trampa pero debía proteger a su Aibou y a su Habibti de la ambición de una mujer como Anzu, era por esto mismo que él no quería aceptar el protagonista de Crescent Moon pero nunca se imagino que llegaría con algo tan sucio, como chantajearlo de gritar a los 4 vientos su relación poliamor. Yami tenía un plan pero para que este funcionara debía engañar a sus dos amores, aunque sabía que esto podía dañar su naciente relación con su Habibti Lumina.

Llego al departamento de Anzu, tocando recibió un suave pase. Se adentro al departamento para ver a la víbora con un negligé de color lila que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ahí paso la noche negociando con el paparazi y con Anzu que no sacaran a luz la relación que tenia con su Aibou y su Habibti, regreso a casa hasta la madrugada encontrado a su luz dormido, pero ese día Anzu había roto su palabra de manera parcial porque publico la nota de que su coestrella paso la noche en su departamento.

Cuando llego la hora de ir a la escuela, todos estaban conmocionados de ver a Yami y Yugi juntos, pero el tricolor menor no sabía que había pasado porque el mayor se lo oculto.

Yugi estaba en el techo de la escuela viendo al cielo cuando llegaron los demás hikaris sin Lumina, algo poco usual a menos que su tía quisiera hablar con ella –Yugi- dijo Joey –Lo siento-

-¿Por qué los sientes y donde esta Luma-chan?-

-La hemos visto hoy Yugi salió corriendo del salón dejo esto en su pupitre, pero tenemos que darte esto conocer la noticia de que Yami te traiciono- Yugi miro como bichos raros a los demás hikaris, y se preocupo por Lumina pero tomo el diario de chismes y al leer el encabezado supo que había pasado a Lumina y como iría su relación con su Yami

 _YAMI SENNEN TIENE UNA RELACION CON ANZU MAZAKI, LOS PROTAGONISTAS LLEVAN SU ROMANCE FICTICIO A LA REALIDAD._

 _Yami Sennen vocalista de los Angels of the moon al parecer, no se conforma con tener una relación con su vocalista, sino que también está con su compañera de la novela que graban. Fuentes cercanas a la actriz nos han comunicado que tiene una relación clandestina._

 _Todos sabíamos que el joven cantante era bisexual desde que diese a conocer su relación con Yugi Mutou nieto del famoso arqueólogo fallecido Sugoroku, pero nunca nos imaginamos que tendría esta relación tan bien guardada con su compañera de filmación, ¿Y ahora que será de la pareja de oro en la música?._

Yugi al terminar de leerlo no pudo creerlo, albergaba de alguna manera cierta duda por la pregunta del tricolor mayor el día anterior, pero no tuvo sentido que Yami le engañara de esa manera. Sintió su corazón quebrarse porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se levanto de donde estaba y pregunto -¿Saben a donde fue Lumina?-

-No Yugi- respondió Joey –ella siempre busca algo de ustedes en las revistas, pero cuando vio esto solo sabemos que bajo la cabeza para que su fleco cubriera sus ojos y oímos un sollozo, fue cuando la vimos correr fuera del salón-

-Nadie la ha visto desde entonces Yugi- declaro Ryou –Creemos que esta con su tía porque está cerrada la oficina del club de arquería-

-Pobre debe tener el corazón roto. después que abriera su corazón se lo vuelven a hacer trizas- opino Malik

-¿Otra vez?-

-Si Yugi, como saben estoy en el club de arquería, la tía de Lumina en secreto me confío que ella tenía el corazón roto por la falta de cariño y que un chico que le gustaba le machacaron el corazón, su padre en ese entonces Sesshomaru Taisho le había roto el corazón porque no la quería y el chico en cuestión la uso para una apuesta así que ya ten imaginaras el resto-.

-Pobre Luma-chan, iré a buscarla debe estar muy triste- dijo Yugi seguido de los demás hikaris, el sabía que Yami jamás le pondría el cuerno, pero aun así desconfió un poco de su pareja

Pero en contra de todo pronóstico Lumina no estaba en la oficina de su tía, había regresado al salón cuando los hikaris se fueron tomo su mochila y se reporto enferma en dirección saliendo con destino a su casa, donde pudiera llorar la pérdida del amor recién encontrando y que pensó que duraría –Sabia que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- se dijo caminando –Yugi-chan pobre que dirá al saber que Yami nos pone los cuernos, una vez más mi fe es rota, solo me queda Yugi no volveré a confiar en ningún otro varón que no sea mi Yugi- dijo sollozando.

Llego a la casa familiar, entrando la vio desierta así que subió a su cuarto. Para lanzarse a llorar en su cama hasta quedarse dormida, cuando una persona espiritual apareció –Mi querida niña, que sufres tanto, ten fe todo se resolverá- Rin percibiendo el sufrimiento de su querida hija apareció cerca de ella donde dormía Lumina, calmo a su pequeña acariciando su cabello, el espíritu oyó decir –Mami-

Horas más tarde Lumina despertó para ver que en su celular tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas la mayor parte de los dos tricolores, le mando un mensaje de texto a su Yu-chan avisándole que había estado en su casa, pero si venias el solo tal vez lo viera, si venía con Yami que ni se presentara porque no quería ver la traidor que rompió su corazón por última vez. Cuando su Yugi llego una llamada al celular del tricolor menor seria la sentencia para los acontecimientos de los siguientes días, así como el descubrimiento de un milagro.

Horas antes Yami…

El día transcurrió hasta el descanso de los alumnos del undécimo grado, Yami estaba pensativo cuando Bakura se acerco a su primo a toda prisa cuando llegaron para voltearle un golpe que lo saco de su banca, y también los demás Yamis, excepto por Seto le vieron feo –Bakura, que te pasa porque me golpeas-

-Más debería hacerte como te atreves a romper los corazones de Lumina y Yugi-dijo gritando sin importarle lo que oyeran

-¿De qué me hablas yo no les haría nada?-

-Entonces que es esto- le dijo arrojando el diario de la farándula "El Chismografo".

Yami vio la nota, y supo a que se refería, pero esto no debía salir a la luz, Anzu había roto su palabra de manera parcial, Yami sabía que la fe de su Aibou no sería rota con facilidad pero si el corazón de su habibti se volvería a cerrar.

-Bakura tengo una razón para haber hecho esto, lo hice para proteger a Lumina-

Bakura se congelo un momento, Marik se aproximo –como es eso faraón, rompiste el corazón de nuestra amiga-

-No lo sé, pero esta mujer amenazo con exponer al mundo mi relación poliamor y también a revelar que Lumina es Aysel quien escribe nuestras letras- dijo esto último bajando la voz.

Bakura que se consideraba a sí mismo el hermano mayor de Lumina pego en su escritorio –Esa perra, sabía que algo planeaba el día en que paso el accidente que dejo mal a Luma-chan-

-Y ahora que podemos hacer-

Yami se levanto poniendo su mano en la mejilla donde Bakura le dio el golpe –Nada, necesito mantener por el momento esta charada sino, mi habibti saldrá perjudicada-

-Yami- dijo Seto aproximándose –Es mejor que nos expliques esto, además también deberás hablar con Lumina y Yugi sino ellos podrían pensar mal-

-Lo sé pero no me atrevo a hacerlo Seto-

-Yami se que la confianza de Yugi es fuerte, pero esto puede hacerlo dudar ni hablar de la fe de Lumina en ti, recuerda que ella es delicada en sus sentimientos, una traición no la perdonara con tanta facilidad y menos si se entera de esta manera

Después de la jornada escolar los hikaris se reunieron con los Yamis, pero Yugi no estaba entre ellos, Seto tuvo que sostener a Joey porque él estuvo a punto de volverle a pegar a Yami debido al dolor que este le causo Lumina, pero Yami los reunió para explicar la situación. Joey le comento que Lumina salió corriendo del salón y que Yugi fue a buscarla con su tía, pero Kikyo no sabía dónde estaba su sobrina.

El les hizo prometer que actuaria como si esto fuera real porque tenían que proteger que se revelara que Aysel Badrú era en realidad Lumina Taisho, novia de los lead singers de Angels of the moon.

Yami llamo al celular de la peliblanca y al de Yugi pero la primera no respondió, el segundo le envio un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaba buscándola.

Tiempo actual…

Pero las horas fueron inútiles, lo único que se le ocurrió a Yugi fue ir a la casa de Lumina a buscarla, pero nadie abrió la puerta fue cuando escucho una voz tan hermosa como pura, era la voz de Ayla cantando una cancion tierna pero con voz muy triste

(N/A: pongan aquí la de Ai oboete imasuka? De Macross es la que Lumina canta)

 ** _Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru_**

 ** _"Koko ni oide" to_**

 ** _Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni_**

 ** _Ima anata no sugata ga mieru_**

 ** _Aruiote kuro_**

 ** _Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni_**

 ** _(Ahora escucho tu voz diciendo "ven conmigo"_**

 ** _Justo cuando la soledad me llenaba_**

 ** _Ahora te veo caminand hacia mí_**

 ** _Cierro los ojos esperando por ti)_**

 ** _Kinou made namida de kumotteta_**

 ** _Kokoro wa ima…_**

 ** _(Hasta ayer, estaba llena de lágrimas_**

 ** _Pero mi corazón ahora…)_**

 ** _*Oboete imasuka me to me ga atta toki wo_**

 ** _Oboete imasuka te to te ga fuereatta toki_**

 ** _Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita_**

 ** _I love you so._**

 ** _(¿Recuerdas cuando fue la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron?_**

 ** _¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez?_**

 ** _Ese fue mi primer viaje hacia el amor_**

 ** _Te amo tanto.)_**

Yugi siguió escuchando, trepo por la pared para alcanzar la recamara de Lumina. Ella había enseñado a los dos tricolores la ruta secreta para entrar a la casa en caso de que olvidara la llave.

Yugi la vio triste, estaba sentada en su cama viendo el collar que Yami le diera, acompañado del que ella tenía con la foto de su madre, una alegre Rin cargando a la bebe que era Lumina, Yugi noto que lloraba y ella siguió cantando cuando un destello plateado salió del cuerpo de Lumina. Yugi se impacto cuando vio la forma del destello

 ** _Ima anata no shisen kanjiru_**

 ** _Hanaretetemo_**

 ** _Karada-juu ga atatakaku Naru no_**

 ** _Ima anata no ai shinjimasu_**

 ** _Douzo watashi wo_**

 ** _Tooku kara mi mamotte kudasai_**

 ** _(Ahora siento tu mirada, aun cuando no estás aquí_**

 ** _Y en mi cuerpo una calidez comienza a brillar_**

 ** _Ahora, creo en tu amor_**

 ** _Entonces ¿podrías dejar de verme desde lejos por favor?)_**

-Ayla- dijo Yugi muy bajo, el espíritu se movió cerca de donde estaba el tricolor menor y le miro con ojos tristes cuando hablo -¿Cómo es posible?

-Heba, cuido de esta chica ¿Qué es todo este desastre?-dijo el espíritu

-No lo sé, Ayla espero que Atem me explique-

-Heba deben resolver esto antes que otra cosa pase- le miro triste la peliplata, los ojos del espíritu eran morados con manchitas carmesí.

-¿Ayla ella es tu reencarnación?- dijo Yugi

-No puedo decir nada Heba, mi abuela lo ha prohibido, por ello no te puedo responder- dijo –Pero cuiden de ella ya ha sufrido mucho, posiblemente no quiera escuchar a Atem-

-Haré lo que pueda Ayla-

-Los amo, no lo olviden-

-Pero ella es nuestra novia ahora, pienso que traicionamos tu memoria Ayla- dijo mortificado Yugi

-No lo hacen Heba, tienen que moverse en este tiempo, cuando fueron mis esposos me amaron, ahora es tiempo que ustedes encuentren la felicidad, si aman a esta chica háganlo con el corazón, no me traicionan al contrario, siento que guardan mi memoria con ternura-

-Ayla gracias-

-Cuiden de ella y sean felices- dijo Ayla tocando la mejilla de Yugi, para desaparecer sonriéndole

Al irse Ayla, Yugi vio que Lumina rompía a la mitad la foto donde estaban los tres, desechando la parte de Yami, y solo se quedo viendo la parte donde estaba el

 ** _Kinou made namida de kumotteta_**

 ** _Sekai wa ima…_**

 ** _(Hasta ayer se veía todo solo con lágrimas,_**

 ** _Ahora mi mundo es…)_**

 ** _*(Se repite)_**

 ** _**Mou hitobotchi ja nai_**

 ** _Anata ga iru kara_**

 ** _(Ya no estoy sola,_**

 ** _Ahora que tu estas aquí conmigo)_**

 ** _**(Se repite)_**

Mirando lo que acababa de hacer y sin saber que era observada por Yugi desde afuera, dijo en voz alta

–Solo escribiré letras para Yugi, no volveré a confiar en Yami nunca, los amo a los dos, me duele demasiado la traición de Yamie, pero por ahora solo estas tu aquí Yu-chan- dijo tocándose el pecho poco arriba de su busto –No volveré a confiar en un hombre así- lloro aun mas.

Yugi decidió bajar e irse, sintió que no era momento de hablar con Lumina sino con Yami, para que le explicara que estaba pasando. Porque ahora su peliblanca no vería con buenos ojos al tricolor mayor al haber lastimado su corazón lo suficiente.

Ahora los dos lead singers tendrían que enfrentar la primera prueba de fuego en su nueva relación porque la joven era una en un millón.

Yami llego al departamento que compartía con Yugi viendo las fotos que se habían tomando recientemente con Lumina cuando sonreía, el mismo sentía que la luna brillaba para ellos que ahora tenían una noche oscura cuando su peliblanca sonreía –Habibti, por favor debo hablar contigo, Lumina ¿Dónde estás?- dijo viendo su collar. Desde la tarde ninguno de ellos había podido localizar a Lumina, esperaba que Yugi tuviera más suerte tratado de localizar a su habibti.

El tricolor mayor comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro pensando como resolvería esta crisis porque temía que sus dos amores no tomarían bien lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos Yugi entro haciéndolo salir de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-Yami.- llamo el tricolor menor - ¿Que es todo este desastre? y como es que tienes una relación con tu coprotagonista-

-Yugi las cosas no son como se pintan siéntate y te contare lo que ha pasado- dijo Yami haciéndose a un lado en el sofá donde estaba.

Yugi se quedo congelado cuando el tricolor mayor le dijo que Anzu había amenazado con exponer la relación de ellos con Lumina, y también revelar que ella era Aysel Badrú el letrista de los Angels, que lo único que garantizaba que no hubiera problemas con ello es que se viera que él estaba involucrado con ella en una relación ilícita, que pareciera aquello. Luego Yugi le conto a su pareja que había localizado a la peliblanca en su casa pero cuando estaba cerca escucho la voz más melodiosa que pudiera existir, pero no le dijo que había visto a Ayla porque el sospechaba que había algo atrás.

-De veras que la regué verdad-

-Yami te acuerdas lo que nos dijo una vez ella en medio de una plática, que no toleraría una traición mas ya bastante la han lastimado-

-Lo sé- respondió apesadumbrado -Espero que quiera escucharme oh Aibou- dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro -¿Qué puedo hacer con Habibti?

-Por el momento hasta que se resuelva la crisis es mejor que no te acerques a Lumina, está muy triste, además de que te soltara un madrazo si te ve, el ultimo chico que le rompió el corazón recibió un golpe-

Yami sintió una gota en la nuca y decidió hacer caso a Yugi, pero aun así se arriesgaría a tener un ojo morado con tal de que Lumina le escuchara, y de paso encargaría unas argollas de plata tanto para él como para sus amores, para no quedara duda de que si la quería. -Habibti ojala me escuches-

Al otro día en la escuela...

Lumina estaba en la entrada de la escuela cuando los hikaris se le acercaron viendo que tenía los ojos rojos, Yugi se acerco a Lumina tomándola del hombro esperando a recibir un golpe, pero en lugar de eso viendo al tricolor menor lo abrazo volviendo a llorar, Yugi lo único que hizo fue frotar su espalda los demás sintieron pena por la tristeza de la peliblanca. Pero ella se separo de Yugi de golpe lo cual extraño al tricolor menor hasta que noto que Lumina veía de manera hostil enfrente, dando media vuelta miro que ahí estaba Yami con el resto de las oscuridades, ella lo miro por un momento. Sin darle importancia a que los demás veían el comportamiento, Lumina beso en la mejilla al tricolor menor, sonrió a los hikaris diciendo que los veía en el salón

-Hola Bakura, Marik y Seto los veo a la salida con mis amigos- se volteo a ver a Yugi -Te veo después _cariño-_ dijo en japonés y después en español para que no la entendieran solamente los yamis y los hikaris entendieron.

Lumina se alejo dejando en blanco a Yami, el se vio intimidado por la mirada de la peliblanca que irradiaba furia, y sin embargo ella solo lo ignoro marchándose a su salón, así que corrió tras ella para hablar con ella

-Lumina espera- dijo Yami alcanzándola pero recibió el golpe que Yugi le dijo, fue peor que el Bakura le diera el día anterior.

-No te vuelvas a acercar en tu vida, vuelve hacerlo y no saldrás vivo- dijo Lumina en un tono tan frio que parecía una tempestad en el polo norte -No me importa dejar a mi _cariño_ viudo- sus ojos carmesí parecían letales rubíes, se alejo de ahí para entrar a su salón. Yami no le dio importancia -Habibti por favor-

Lumina se detuvo -En tu pútrida vida vuelvas a llamarme así, ni vuelvas a acercarte a mi-

-Por favor dame una oportunidad para decirte la verdad-

-Tendrás solo una porque Yugi me la pidió con la mirada, riégala y cumpliré la amenaza que te hice hace un momento-

-Habibti- dijo Yami por lo bajo viendo a la peliblanca alejarse dándole una oportunidad para enmendarse lo cual alegro al tricolor mayor y no le importo que medio mundo se diera cuenta de que eran pareja.

El dueto Joroba que había visto todo estaba que no cabían en si del coraje que le tenían a la joven peliblanca porque ella tenía la atención de Yami y Yugi -Mira a esa fresca mi Yami la llamo mi amor-

-Mi Yu-chan también, está fresca lo beso en la mejilla-

-Tea necesitamos hacer algo con respecto a ella, no puede quedarse con mi Yu-chan o tu Yami-

-Si Vivian.

Las dos miraban feo a Lumina trazando un plan para hacerle daño a la joven y alejarla de sus amores, o mejor dicho obsesiones, pero lo único que pudieron hace fue lanzar pullas o molestias diciendo que ella era una ofrecida lo cual fue acallado por los hikaris que les decían que, al contrario de ellas. Lumina era una dama debido a que ella no andaba detrás de ningún varón ni rogando pareciendo una prostituta como lo eran ellas dos, porque siempre estaba queriendo tener sexo con los lead Singers, mientras la peliblanca no prestaba atención a ningún varón en especifico salvo últimamente a los tricolores, así que por el momento ambas primas dejaron en paz a Lumina

La tarde paso sin incidentes cuando salieron de la preparatoria Yami no sabía cómo probar a Lumina la verdad, pero Anzu se le volvió a adelantar para arruinar su relación con Aibou y Habibti, porque había enviado cartas a los dos, escritas en computadora que Yami quería verlos en cierto departamento. Para esto previamente Yami había entregado una anillo promesa a Yugi que también le había dado a Lumina (las argollas de plata) pero Yugi se la dio a la propia Lumina que cargaba el anillo al lado del guardapelo que Yami les entregara.

Yami le dijo a Yugi que hablara con Lumina que todo lo que ella viera de ahora en adelanto no lo creyera porque sería él quien tenía que desenmascara a Anzu Mazaki para que su Habibti viera que el realmente los quería. Así que puso su plan en acción…

Mientras en la ex-mansión Kaiba …

Akunadin paseaba de un lado a otro de su biblioteca, pensando como podría atacar y su hijo y recobrarlo. Mokuba su hijo pequeño era imposible de localizar, solo sabía que estaba internado en un colegio exclusivo en Domino. Pero Moki era cuidado por dos espíritus de los monstruos de duelo más poderosos por tanto su "padre" no podía acercarse sin que Seto lo supiera

-Maldición- dijo el anciano azotando ambos puños en el escritorio de donde estaba cerca -¿Por qué Seto?-

-Porque aliarte con mi hermano, a él jamás le importaste, ni como Seth, me las pagaras debería ayudarme a mí a conquistar el mundo y darme a la reencarnación de Ayla- mirando el "palantir" donde estaba la imagen de Ayla.

Se vio interrumpido en su meditación cuando se oyeron toques en la puerta, con un seco adelante, la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre con un paliacate de con la bandera de estados unidos rubio como de 20 años, con gafas de sol y vestido como pandillero motociclista con una playera roja y un chaleco de cuero, vistiendo jeans azul claro

-Keith Howard, ¿Qué haces en la calle de los 5000?- pregunto Akunadin

-Señor- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.-Arcana-san me llamo, ahora sabemos el punto débil de su hijo señor-

-¿Quién es?-

-Su nombre es Jonouchi Katsuya y es la pareja de Seto señor Akunadin-

-Mi hijo salió marica- grito esperando que se enamorara de una mujer exclamando exaltado –Bueno al menos ya tenemos su talón de Aquiles- rio –Keith caza a ese maldito puto y tráelo necesitamos que mi hijo se una a mis filas para poder atrapar a la reencarnación de mi reina—

-Van en la Domino High-dijo Keith –Sera muy fácil cazar al mariquita es un sabroso bocado-

Akunadin hizo un gesto de asco diciendo kimochiarui (asco en japonés) por lo bajo por los gustos del bandido –Ve y atrápalo lo quiero aquí en la mansión-

-Enseguida Akunadin-ama- Keith se despidió haciendo de nuevo una reverencia, salió de la biblioteca para planear como secuestrar a la belleza rubia que era Joey-kun,-Este chico será tu ruina Seto, espero que así regreses conmigo-

(N/A: Vuelvo a recalcar soy pro comunidad LGTB, yo los apoyo y seria activista por sus derechos porque ellos son tan humanos como todos los demás)

Kaiba Corp.…

Seto estaba atendiendo asuntos típicos de su empresa, desde las acciones y accionistas hasta la planeación de un nuevo disco de duelo, que había sido inspiración en los diadhank que usaban ellos en el antiguo Egipto. Joey se le había unido esa tarde y acabaron teniendo intimidad, pero el rubio se quedo dormido en el sofá particular de Kaiba. Quien veía a su rubia debilidad, desde que se habían conocido o vuelto a encontrar dependiendo como se mire, Seto no acepto de buenas a primeras que ese escandaloso y "fiestero rubio" era su alma gemela.

Aun recordaba que se conocieron en los primeros años en la preparatoria de Domino, llamándolo siempre perro gritándose pullas desde el primer día de clases prácticamente, pero con el tiempo se fue enamorando de Katsuya, siendo aun demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo:

FLASH BACK

Pero una noche Kaiba caminaba por uno de los barrios de clase media alta de la ciudad cuando escucho unos quejidos en un callejón, aun en contra de su mejor instinto, entro en el callejón para ver a una rubia cabellera algo manchada de sangre y reconoció el uniforme de Domino High. Al acercarse más puedo ver que era Joey pero sangraba un poco de la cabeza y algunas partes del cuerpo-

-Joey ¿Qué paso?-

Joey reacciono a la voz de su alma gemela medio despertando –Nada que te interese ricachón-

-Vamos perro sarnoso te llevare al hospital-

Joey lo miro como si lo viera por primera vez, notando la "amabilidad" del gato sarnoso –Gracias Kaiba-

-Ni lo menciones no quiero que te mueras-

Lo cargo hasta la salida del callejón, donde Kaiba llamo a su limosina para llevar a su cachorro al hospital. En el camino Joey soltó prenda y le dijo que había ido a trabajar a una casa en ese "barrio", pero su jefe quiso hacerle un propuesta indecorosa, pero Joey, primero le dijo que no de manera contundente pero amable. Pero más tarde su jefe trato de violarlo. Joey, fiel a su carácter le asesto un fregadazo en la cara y salió huyendo pero los agentes de esta persona le dieron alcance y lo golpearon dejándolo así como Seto le encontró en el callejón donde consiguió refugiarse para evitar que le mataran.

-Joey hiciste bien, dame su nombre para que le dé una lección-

-No es necesario ricachón estoy bien hasta donde se puede decir y ahora me llevas al hospital-dijo Joey tratando de no hacer mas mayúsculo el asunto. Pero el pelicafe no cedió terreno

-Nadie toca lo que es mío dime su nombre-

Joey se quedo congelado por lo dicho por el CEO haciéndole sonrojar, también Seto paso lo mismo viendo con ojos tiernos al cachorro

-Después de todas las pullas que me lanzas- dijo Joey medio sarcástico y apenado –Ahora resulta que soy tuyo-

-Siempre lo has sido cachorro solo que hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que te molestaba porque quería que me prestaras atención solo a mí y no a tu amigo Yugi-

-Yugi es mi amigo ricachón, pero él se enamoro Yami desde la primera vez que le viera- hizo un gesto de dolor –Pero yo de ti hace tiempo-

Pero en ese momento los dos tuvieron una especie de golpe mental, sintiendo la sensación de que algo volvió a su curso, fue entonces cuando el CEO dijo –Jouno- viendo de manera amorosa a Joey

Katsuya volteo a verlo como viéndole de nuevo para decir –Seth- dijo Joey

-Al parecer mi condenado amor ha regresado Jouno- dijo Seto sonriendo pasando el pulgar por la mejilla de Joey –Jouno por fin te encontrado- abrazo a Joey aunque este no se quejo en voz alta

-Seth- dijo Joey con lagrimas en los ojos, muy al contrario de la imagen de chico rudo que siempre mostraba –Mi querido sacerdote Seth, otra vez juntos-

Joey y Seto no rompieron el abrazo hasta que llegaron al hospital atendieron al rubio, diciendo que no tenia familia que su hermana Serenity, Kaiba opto por declarar que él era su prometido para que pudieran decirle la situación de Katsuya. El doctor en emergencias termino de revisar a Joey, el diagnostico había sido que tenía un chichón del tamaño del Fuji pero no tenia contusiones mas allá de eso al menos en la cabeza. Lo que era su cuerpo tenía una costilla rota y varios hematomas algunos más grandes, otros pequeños. Pero nada más, Joey tendría que estar acostado durante un buen tiempo y como el dinero no caía precisamente del cielo tenía que trabajar pero el doctor Nakamura quien le había atendido le dijo que no era buena idea que lo hiciera.

Seto no tardo en decirle que se iba a vivir con él para que lo cuidaran, enamorado aunque de manera pseudo forzada a decirlo, Kaiba acepto que lo amaba y que quería que se quedara con él para siempre. Así la pareja del sacerdote y el esclavo habían recuperado lo que perdieron durante el antiguo Egipto.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

-Cachorro de verdad somos una pareja dispareja- se dijo Kaiba mirando al rubio que dormía en su sofá de la oficina.

Más tarde termino su trabajo, la pareja K9 decidieron bajar de la oficina para tomar un taxi en lugar de la acostumbrada limusina para ir a cenar a un restaurante, pararon al primero que se acerco. El conductor llevaba un paliacate con la bandera estadounidense que hizo la parada

-Vamos a Italiannis en main street por favor- dijo Seto

-Si Mister-. Dijo el conducto con un pesado acento estadounidense, pero cuando este comenzó a conducir Kaiba que iba atento a su blackberry no vio por donde iban y Joey que estaba adormilado tampoco puso atención.

El taxista los llevo hasta la vía donde se detuvo, Seto despego de golpe la cara de su blackberry al darse cuenta donde se habían estacionado, se puso en alerta –Joey despierta.- dijo moviendo al cachorro

-Seto déjame 5 minutos mas-

-Joey no te despertaría a menos que sea importante, estamos en peligro cachorro-dijo Seto mirando de un lado a otro porque no veía al chofer

Joey se sorprendió despabilándose mirando que estaban en la bahía de Domino. Seto le indico con un movimiento que tuviera listo su diadhank porque parecía que pelearían contra alguien.

La pareja K9 bajo del taxi mirando en todas direcciones en busca de peligro, nada se aproximaba hasta que comenzaron a caminar donde estaba un muelle, fue cuando escucharon la voz

-No es otro que Seth el alto sacerdote que se supone debía ayudar al maestro Akunadin- la voz tenía un pesado acento gringo

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Seto sacando su diadhank al igual que Joey quien se puso detrás de su "esposo" pero también se preparo para pelear

-Me conoces Kaiba y también la hermosura que tienes como amante-

Ahí a Joey le cayó el 20 –Keith Howard o mejor llamado Bandido Keith pensé que la ultima vez que te habíamos visto, fue en el reino de los duelistas-

-¿Qué?- dijo Seto –No habías reconocido su acento-

-No hasta que me despertaste de golpe-

-Ya- concluyo Seto

Keith salió de las sombras aplaudiendo viendo a la pareja discutir, pero miro de manera lujuriosa a Joey que solo le veía con la mirada de "te voy a matar" porque no le gustaba para nada el sujeto. Seto se preparo para llamar a su Dragón blanco de ojos azules y Joey a su dragón negro de ojos rojos tomando precauciones

-Tsk tsks,- oyeron que Keith chasqueo la lengua –En lugar de ayudar al falso faraón deberías ayudar a tu padre porque no puede encontrar a la reencarnación de su reina, o es mas ya la encontró, Seto deberías ir con el-

-Hablas como Arcana Bandido Keith, mi padre murió cuando decidió regresar a los viejos pasos y mi primo es el autentico faraón junto con Yugi/Heba-

-Ya veo que es difícil pero que tal si nos lleváramos a Jouno- dijo el bandido

Dos hombre salieron de la nada a espaldas de Kaiba, tomando a Joey por los brazos, el CEO se vio demasiado lento como para reaccionar, Joey grito pidiendo que le dejaran en libertad pero los dos encapuchados no soltaron prenda, su diadhank se cerró de manera que no pudo usar su dragón para defenderse

-Déjenme- se quejo Joey continuando los improperios para que lo soltaran.

-Jonouchi- dijo Seto volteo ardido a ver al bandido que tenía un diadhank extendido y listo para pelear

-Veras Kaiba estoy aquí para llevarme a tu amor-

-No te lo llevaras, ahora te recuerdo Narciso, tu venias de Grecia pero car un cargabas un mal que Akunadin utilizo y también amenazaste con violar una vez a Jouno-

Bandido Keith se aproximo a un mas al CEO de Kaiba Corp. Revelándose por completo camino hacia donde sus hombre tenían a Joey sujeto, mientras él se revolvía como lombriz en sal. Keith se acerco tomando la cara de Joey para darle un beso en los labios pero el rubio se resistió de manera que le escupió en la cara. Lo cual hizo reír sarcásticamente al bandido soltando un bofetón tan fuerte que dejo fuera de combate a Joey. Seto fue sujetado por otros miembros de los cazadores del amanecer antes de que se diera cuenta distraído por la acción de Narciso-

-Bien como esto no se resolverá así, tendremos que pelear-dijo Narciso

-Bien Keith entonces…-

(N/A: no soy fan particular de los duelos de Yu-Gi-Oh!, así que las batallas se harán como si fueran bestias de combate, ayudándose con hechizos y trampas de hechizos, las cartas que funcionan de ese modo, además de que no se jugar duelo de monstruos, solo veía la serie por mi Yamie XD).

Seto extendió el diadhank que traía no dispuesto a dejar a su cachorro en manos de Narciso-Keith quien había sido un "esclavo" que se hizo pasar por diplomático después por Akunadin, pero una vez durante su estadía, intento violar al entonces ya esposo de Seth porque le había gustado el rubio al griego.

Levantando su diadhank –Ven a mi Dragón blanco de ojos azules, Kisara ven en mi tiempo de necesidad-

En las alturas (al menos unos 10 mt.) Un as de luz blanco azulado apareció en el cielo, tomando forma de un orbe de luz, de donde salió Kisara con todo su poder formando su ka el dragón blanco de Seto. El dragón aterrizo a una altura prudente de Kaiba.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo sarcástico y burlón Keith aplaudiendo – Kisara Blue eyes White dragon, "hermana" del moonlit rose dragon de la reina Ayla, Ven a mi Dragón de ojos rojos de la oscuridad-

Un orbe oscuro neblinoso apareció detrás de Keith de él salió un dragón parecido al ojos rojos de Joey, pero con alas de murciélago, y su cola tenia la forma de un tridente

-¿Me pregunto como es este rubio en la cama?-

-Basta de palabras Keith/Narciso, es hora de combatir- grito Seto –Ojos azules ataque relámpago blanco-

-no tan rápido Kaiba- respondió Keith –Dragón de ojos rojos de la oscuridad responde atacando con tu relámpago de destrucción-

Ambos dragones atacaron a la vez, cuando los dos relámpagos hicieron impacto, generaron una onda de choque la resonancia del poder hizo caer a ambos contendientes, los hombres que sostenían a Joey lo soltaron con la onda expansiva. El rubio ni tardo ni perezoso corrió a una distancia segura de su captores, hacia Kaiba también sacando su diadhank, -Dragón negro de ojos rojos ven en mi ayuda- grito Joey

Detrás de sí, durante su carrera, una burbuja de niebla oscura salió la carta favorita de Joey. Rugiendo dio aviso de su presencia yendo en dirección de Kisara que se levantaba de la resonancia de su ataque en medio de quejas

Keith rio como maniático –Eso es poder, ríndete Seto, regresa con tu padre y déjame al esclavo para hacerlo mío una y otra vez-

Esto se enojo pero fiel a su carácter explosivo envió de nuevo a su dragón atacar pero esta vez Narciso invoco –fuerza del espejo regresa su poder al dragón blanco-

Un campo de fuerza apareció enfrente del dragón de la oscuridad, reflejando el ataque de relámpago blanco que tomo dirección hacia Kisara que estaba débil, al casi darse el impacto, Ojos rojos se interpuso ante el dragón blanco recibiendo el impacto ataque de Kisara.

-Joey- dijo Seto sintiendo a su pareja que le ayudaba a levantarse

-Seto vamos eres mejor que esto gato roñoso-

-Si perro- dijo divertido el CEO

Keith vio la mirada que se profesaban los dos amante odiando mas a Seto por tener lo que él deseaba y el deseaba a Jouno, pero tenía que llevarlo para que Akunadin tuviera un as en la manga para manipular a su hijo, de manera que le sirviera a él para atrapar a la reina Ayla.

-Dragón de la oscuridad ataca al dragón negro con tu relámpago- ordeno Keith

Joey volteo atacando con su compañero dragón –Ojos rojos ataca con tu llama roja-

Los poderes volvieron a chocar creando una ola expansiva, así continuaron por varios minutos, y su fuerza de vida decayendo.

-Ríndanse- grito Keith –ven conmigo Joey y dejare vivir a Seto, que vendrá de buena manera con el maestro Akunadin-

Ojos azules y ojos rojos estaban cansados, igual el dragón de la oscuridad. Los tres draconicos guerreros estaban jadeando prácticamente cuando Joey escucho una voz que solo Jouno había escuchado

-Hijo del viento invócame junto a tu dragón, solo yo puedo ayudarlos ahora- dijo la voz masculina profunda

–Hijo del viento llámame-

Joey dejo de sentirse ido cuando vio que Keith lanzaba su último ataque –Ojos rojos, Ojos azules únanse en un solo ataque Huracán del dragón, Shu dios del viento dales el poder para acabar con esta batalla-

Ambos dragón comenzaron alzar el vuelo haciendo una rueda, uniendo sus garras delanteras empezaron a dar vueltas, el viento producido por el movimiento se convirtió en un tornado, el dragón de la oscuridad viendo venir el ataque opto por rendirse, se quito de en medio dejando que el tornado impactara directamente contra su "dueño". Narciso-Keith salió volando hasta estrellarse con la pared dejándolo fuera del combate. El dragón de ojos rojos de la oscuridad

(N/A: estoy haciendo alusión a contra parte de blue eyes shining dragon, dragón brillante de ojos azules, el dragón de ojos rojos de la oscuridad es la contra pare del dragón que Yami utiliza en la película de la pirámide de la luz)

El dragón se acerco a Joey, el dragón no venía en pose de ataque así que ojos rojos lo dejo pasar Joey camino hacia el extendiendo su mano, el dragón bajo el hocico.

-Eres un buen chico eh?- dijo Joey acariciando el hocico del dragón que comenzó a hacer un ruido similar a un ronroneo contenido –Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Keith te estuvo presionando y maltratando, como puedes ver nosotros nos preocupamos por ojos azules y ojos rojos-

El dragón se quedo quieto un momento como sopesando la decisión, moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa se aproximo para tallar su cabeza en el cuerpo de Joey –Entonces bienvenido al equipo Dragón de ojos rojos de la oscuridad-

Cuando el dragón, junto a Kisara y ojos rojos desaparecieron, un orbe de luz verde amarillo apareció frente a ellos tomando forma humana, con el cuerpo marcado de los músculos, cabello negro rizado, vestido en una túnica del estilo que Seto portaba siendo Seth pero de color verdoso sin el sombrero, en su cabeza traía una especie de corona hecha con plumas de ave entrelazadas-

-Jouno mi niño. Dijo el dios al hablar, Joey lo reconoció como la voz que le hablo para invocar el huracán del dragón

-Shu-sama-

-Mi niño ya era hora de que me reconocieras-

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto el rubio mirando al dios egipcio del viento que extendió su mano formando una burbuja

-Akunadin ha despertado al Caos, hermano de Zorc, necesitaba que despertaras Pilar del viento Jouno, Seth alto sacerdote de Egipto busquen los demás pilares, el tiempo se acaba, la voz de la luna debe ser protegida por los pilarse de la luz y la oscuridad para que ella brille entre los dos-

-Shu-sama- dijo Seto aproximándose a donde estaba Joey -¿Quiénes son los demás pilares?-

-Sacerdote ustedes mismos deben descubrirlo, ellos están siempre cerca de ustedes, deben reunirse cuanto antes el tiempo se acaba Seth alto sacerdote, por favor protege al pilar del viento, cuando los otros aparezcan nos volveremos a ver, mientras los demás dioses les guiaran, Jouno yo siempre estaré cerca mi joven ahijado-

Dejando en blanco al CEO y al cachorro Shu desapareció en medio de corrientes del viento acompañados de brillos. Joey se quedo en blanco, el era el pilar del viento uno de los pilares de la tierra, pero si él era uno ¿sería que la banda eran los demás?. Seto sopesó lo dicho por el dios del viento, pero dejando de lado eso llamo a su limusina que lo recogieran y retiraron para hablar con los demás Angels. Una vez dentro de la limosina Kaiba vio a su cachorro que estaba en su regazo

-Joey ¿Estás bien?-

-Si Seto- dijo mirando las orbes azules de su dragón –Menos mal que su dragón decidió unirse a nosotros, pero ahora lo que más me tiene impactado es lo siguiente-

Seto sabiendo lo que venía en la naturaleza de Joey, tapo sus oídos y aisló la parte de atrás de su transporte

-¡YYYOOO SSSOOOYY EEELL PPIILLAARR DEEELLL AIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEEE!- grito Katsuya a pleno pulmón

Cuando el rubio dejo de gritar se volvió a sentar en el regazo del pelicafe y el se destapo los oídos rodeando la cadera del menor con su brazo izquierdo

-Calma cachorro- le palmeo la espalda –al menos ya sabemos dónde está el primer pilar, Shu dijo que el tiempo se acaba y que los pilares están cerca, como Bastet y Ra dijeron ellos están cerca, parece que debemos hablar con Yami y Yugi cachorro deben saber que tu eres el pilar del viento, tal vez alguno de los demás son los demás pilares elementales,-

-Seto yo nací en el signo de acuario y es de aire posiblemente eso tiene que ver un poco o con el temperamento de la persona-

-Puede ser Joey, tu temperamento es tan volátil como el aire, puedes estar tranquilo como de repente tu furia ocasionaría un tornado o tempestades-

Joey solo rio y se recargo en su amante para dormir, Seto se encargaría de hablar con Yami porque ya había aparecido uno de los pilares. Pero la identidad del pilar de la luna seguía siendo un misterio.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, en el siguiente se resolvera la situacion amorosa que pasan en este episodio y tambien mas sorpresas

déjenme un review si les gusto

saludos


End file.
